Heritage
by Ookii Mamoru
Summary: An original character fic in the RanmaSailor Moon Universe with a dash of Tenchi on the side.
1. Prologue, Revised

Revision 1 

Disclaimer: I'm writing for fun, I acknowledge that Ranma is still owned by Rumiko Takahashi and parties, and Naoko Takeuchi and parties own Sailor Moon.

Author notes below.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two teenagers celebrated winning the Junior Crystal Kingdom Championship with their father. Their yells of celebration were being drowned out by the large crowed in the Crystal Tokyo arena.

Jack looked at his father and twin sister in awe.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed. "I still can't believe we won the Junior Division."

Jill looked at her younger, but taller brother in amusement. While Jack had been hoping to place in the top ten, let alone win the championship. She had expected to at make it to the final, and at least place second in the competition.

"Little Brother." Jill responded. "You know good and well that great-grandmother had already predicted that we would win, and that dad expected our only challenge to be the Tendo Twins."

Jack considered what his sister had just said. While the input of their father and great-grandmother were important. Neither one of them had never competed in a real competition. This was after all, their first showing.

"Your right Big Sister." Jack confirmed what his sister had said. "I was not expecting to hold back like we did. The Tendo twins were our only challenge, and we did have a slight advantage over them."

"Ya." Jill continued. "We should have held back a little for a more interesting fight."

Mamoru looked at his children approvingly. The had grown up to be strong willed just like their mother. They had also inherited their mother's round face and black hair. Their height and deep hazel eyes had been inherited from him. Both had developed excellent muscle tone from the years of intense training. While he knew his wife would have disapproved of the training, Cologne and himself had decided it was for the best.

Mamoru had insured that his children not suffer. The twins had been constantly surrounded by friends. Their grades were excellent enough to insure a shot into the finest colleges. Family was available to them day and night. His daughter was in to physical education, and his son was into economics, such an odd twist, then again, chuckling to himself, maybe not, considering his dead wife's family.

Mamoru's thoughts were disrupted when the announcement he had been anticipating was made. An announcement, he was certain, would rock the world his children knew, forever. He had protected them from the insanity long enough. It was now time to bring them forward into their future.

The twins heard the PA system kick on. It had been turned up to go over the roar of the crowed. The announcement was so far out of left field they would have never expected it. Their chins collective hit the mat at the same time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The PA system blared. "Before we give out the awards, we have an unscheduled special exposition match. This will be a night not long forgotten. It turns out we have a special guest from America who's been challenged by no other than Ranma Tendo himself. Would Mamoru Johnson and Ranma Tendo please come to the ring."

Mamoru suppressed a laugh as his kids turned their attention to him. While he did practice the art, and saw to some of their training. Their Great-Grandmother saw to the rest. It was decided that one undefeatable opponent would be enough. He was there as a confidence builder, so they would be encourage to go to the next level.

Steeling his resolve not to laugh, he finally addresses his children. "Jill, Jack, there is something I've been meaning to tell you." He waits patiently for their response.

He allows the twins the time to collect themselves.

Without realizing it they both spoke at the same time. "What is it father?"

Mamoru found himself suppressing another laugh.

"I've been holding out on you!" Mamoru said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Before losing what little self composer he has he takes a Ki charged leap straight into the air and lands into the middle of the ring at the same time Ranma does. He takes one last look at his children and then focuses on the fight.

Jack and Jill watch their father leap into the ring, to meet his certain death.

Jack finally registering what is going one looks on in fear. "I don't believe this, he is going to get himself killed."

Jill responds in an affirmative "There is no way he could be holding out on us, no one could be that bad intentionally."

Jack thinks for several seconds recalling past training events. "Well Great-Grandmother did say that he was more than he appeared to be, and that he did have training from the best."

Jill has some of her own memories triggered. "And there were those late night training sessions that Great-Grandmother always put him through. The ones they would never let us watch."

Jack continues the train of thought. "And they always knew when we tried to be sneaky."

Jill frowns at the memories rushing through her head. "We never did succeed."

Jack takes enough time to look up at the ring. Noticing the pleasantries is being finished. He points to the ring while speaking to his sister. "Looks like they are about to begin."

The twins watch wide-eyed and slack jawed as their father bows to Ranma and takes a sloppy halfhearted stance. Their trained eyes notices that Ranma is copying the stance exactly. They are amazed as they watch both fights stand their assessing each other not making a move.

Jack feels the phantom pain of his Grandmother whacking him upside the head with her cane.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jack question, while remembering the consequences of the only time he dared to take a stance like that around his Grandmother.

Jill feels the same whack and agrees with her brother for the second time that day. "Granny would kill us for taking that stance."

The twins regaining awareness of their environment take quick notice of the increasingly impatient crowed. The twins reeled in their fears when both fighters flared brilliant battle auroras. The two brightest auroras either had ever seen.

The auditorium grew so quite that pin drop could have been heard hitting a soft pillow. Both the twins and crowed knew they were fixing to get a show.

Without any kind of warning both fights leaped at each other and exchanged blows, one after another, neither gaining an advantage. At some points their hands disappear.

The twins grew nervous when the combatants started to exchange wholesale chi blast while leaping twenty feed into the air.

The fight went on for over a half hour as the crowd just sat there in awe, not making a sound. Neither fighter seemed to gain an advantage as both appeared to know the others ability. It seemed almost impossible to either of the twins as to the best of their knowledge their father had never left North America.

To the disappointment of everyone the fight ended with both fighters backing off and bowing to each other.

They watch their father leap out of the ring and disappear in the back with Ranma, talking away as if he had just met an old friend. The crowed went wild after realizing they had just seen the perfect match, most likely never to be repeated.

The twins did not see their father again until after the awards ceremony. To them, the ceremony was long and boring. They had questions, and they both wanted answers. Nothing else mattered after learning something about their father who is always secretive about his past. As soon as their father appeared out of the locker room the twins bombarded him with questions.

"When did you learn to fight like that?" Jack asked in an excited voice.

"Why did you never tell us?" Jill asked in a agitated huff.

Mamoru openly laughs at the questions taking joy in his children's agitation.. It was if his children were three again.

"A longtime ago little grasshoppers." Mamoru answered in his sage voice while trying his best to bite back a belly laugh.

"As to why I never told you… Would it have made a difference in your training if I did? One undefeatable opponent was enough for your training." He finished more seriously.

"Sis, we should have realized, why did we not see it, every time we mastered a new skill he always met the challenge." Jack said, being the first to put the puzzle pieces together.

"How could we be so stupid?" Jill's questioned.

"Come children, we must go, we have places to go, and people to see." Mamoru said trying to break up his children's discovery monolog.

"Where father?" Jack questioned first

"Who father?" Jill quickly followed

"All in good time my little grasshoppers, all in good time." Mamoru answered cryptically, very aware of his children's mounting frustration. (Deal)

To the twins the ride was uneventful and quiet. They knew when their father became typed lipped, wild horses could not drag information out of him. They noticed that their car pulled up next to a cemetery and inwardly flinched. Without a word they got out of the car and followed him through the monuments. They both knew why they were there, having never been there before. They watched as their father knelt down in front of a monument and poured water over the marker, and then lit some incense.

The twins remained somberly quite as they watch their father pray for several minutes. Neither dared to interrupt him with their mounting questions. He would speak when he was ready. Just when they could not stand it anymore he breaks the silence.

"Dear, these are our children, I kept your identity secret, just like you requested, and I've waited until they were of age and ready to face the challenges that will surely occur. Both Cologne and I believe they are ready for the truth. If you do not believe so, then please forgive me. … Children, please meet your mother Nabiki Tendo." Mamoru spoke in a monotone voice that betrayed great sadness.

They both begin to weep; their last secret hope being torn from them. Even though they were told their mother was dead. They had always kept a secret portion of their hearts alive, in the hope that she was somehow still alive. They knew of the promises that father had made to her, and they were always surrounded with love, caring, and discipline. They could not, and would not be mad at him. They snapped back to reality when they realized their father was speaking again.

"Jill, Jack." Said gently to get his children's attention. "You both in so many ways look just like your mother. All you got from me were my eyes and height. She was a strong and proud woman who would not let anything hold her back. That's what I loved about her. Our blood types were incompatible for having children, but we did not care…. Shortly after we married she and I grew into longing for children of our own as we watched those around us begin to have families. I never asked, or pushed, she came to me first… I insisted that we find a donor or adopt, but she would have none of it. The risk was acceptable to her, and I never could deny her anything. The pregnancy went by without a hitch. There was a complication at birth. It's rare. … Know that she did hold you before she passed."

He reaches around them, bringing both children into his embrace, and begins to cry openly. Jack and Jill realize that their father had been holding back his grief for a longtime with no real outlet. For the first time they comfort him. They would take the time to greave later as they learned more about their mother and as their father healed.

Suddenly without warning they were being doused with water, and to their shock they felt their father shrink.

"What the hell, it's Mrs. Belden, dads secretary." Jack yelled in obvious surprise.

"This is scary, we left Mrs. Belden back in America didn't we?" Jill questioned.

Mamoru in his woman form sighs and nodes his head. "Kids, I did my best to hide the truth from you so you might have a normal childhood. We are one and the same. Mrs. Belden watching you was only a cover story whenever I would have an accident."

Jack looks at his father skeptically, until a thought dawns on him.

"Just like Ranma Tendo… Dad, just how well do you know him?" Jack questioned

"You two seem to know each other well." Jill pointed out.

Mamoru ignores his children looking around for their attacker.

"Children, that's another story for another day." Mamoru finally answered while continuing his search. "What's more important is learning were that water came form."

Mamoru jerks into battle mode when he hears Jill's scream. He fumes with anger upon seeing a tiny man clung to his daughter's chest.

Mamoru recognizes the attacker and puts his anger in check before addressing their attacker.

"Old man! Is nothing sacred to you? Can I not introduce my kids to their mother in this cemetery?" Mamoru questioned with a chi charged voice that would cower the toughest, meanest, strictest Marine corp. training instructor.

Happosai failing to notice Mamoru's anger and glad that he has finally been noticed, screams Mamo-chan and bounces over to him only to be caught in midair. He is surprised by his student's increase in skill in strength; it had only been thirteen years since they last met. He delays the certain, trying to buy some time.

"Is that any way to treat your old master Mamo-chan?" Happosai questioned trying to buy some time.

Mamoru remaining calm and composed yells at the pervert. "First off you assault my family with water on sacred ground, second you molest my daughter, third you try to molest me, and fourth you are not, and never will be my master you Old Goat!" He allows the pervert time think about what was said.

"Just how the hell do you expect me to greet you?" Mamoru finally questioned while pulling out a rope from chi space.

Happosai realizing he has gone to far this time begs for mercy as Mamoru ties him up.

Mamoru strains while tying the knots extra tight.

"Kids, the pleasure is not mine, I would like for you to meet Master Happosai, Pervert extraordinar, he continues to live off girls chi so you can't be to mad at him, it's the only way he can survive. He is one of the best martial artists out there and you can learn a lot from him. His wife misses him though and I think it's best that I ship him off to her." Mamoru said with a smirk.

"Who's the unlucky woman that has to call that old thing husband?" Jill questioned while looking at the old man with disgust and distaste

"No, anything but that, I'll behave, I'll be good!" Happosai realizes he is in real trouble and starts to beg for mercy.

"Kids I would also like for you to meet your Great-Grandfather." Mamoru says while keeping his eyes on the old pervert.

Jack smiles also, Grandmother had been acting a little lonely recently.

"Jill. Great-Grandmother has been getting rather frisky lately. I'm sure she will keep him in his place." Jacks says while trying to bite back a laugh.

Mamoru watches as Happosai curls up into a ball and shudders, and he desperately holds back a laugh of his on.

"As much as I want to punish you, I think we will let you slide this time Happy." Mamoru says with as much authority as he can muster while maintaining his composer.

Happosai once again promises to be good on his word as a martial artist.

Jill huffs, and stomps off to the car.

"Happy, if you ever touch or hurt one of my kids again without my permission, and you will have a hell of a lot more than Cologne to worry about." Mamoru said with venom dripping from his voice.

Happosai once again promises to be good on his word as a martial artist.

I'll hold you to that, and I give my word as a martial artist." Mamoru begins to untie Happosai.

Jack smile turns into shock as he watches his Dad untie the old pervert.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Jack questioned.

"I'm letting him go, he knows the threat is real, and he has given his word. He is a pervert and liar, but I have never known him to go back on his word. Besides when the chips are down, he is great to have around." Mamoru answered while focusing on his work.

Happosai stands up and dusts himself off.

"Thank you for the second chance Mamoru, and welcome back. Other than Kasumi, you are the only sane one around here. If you need me, you know how to reach me." Happosai says as formally as the old pervert can muster.

Mamoru smiles for the first time at him. While the pervert is a festering pain, he was good to have around.

"Thank you, by the way, tell Panty-Hose I said hi when you see him next." Mamoru answered back.

"I will, the next time he tries to get me to change his name, I swear, that boy will never give up." Happosai said, without another word he bows in farewell, then bounds off into the horizon.

Mamoru could not help but feel a sense of forbearing while approaching the rental car.

"Nope, not doubt about it Jack, your sister is pissed." Mamoru said while trying to build up his own courage.

Jill sat still seething in anger while waiting in the car.

"I can't believe my own father let that molester go." Jill thought in anger.

She shoot daggers at her so called dad when he finally got in the car.

Mamoru shrinks under her sharp eyes.

"Jill, I'm sorry. If you think he was bad now, just think how bad he is when he has you in his sights for revenge. It's better this way, no prison will hold him, and he knows the outcome should he touch you again with out permission. I do hope that you two do spar with him in the future. It will be a great learning experience for you two." Mamoru explained as a patient father.

Jill calms down a little.

"I see, and just what are the outcome?" Jill question, calming down just a little.

Mamoru smiles as visions of suiting punishments dance in his head.

"I'll put him to washing men's underclothing, with no women around, or their used under clothing. The experience would more than likely kill him." Mamoru explained.

Jill finally sees the connection on how he survives. The only way to control the pervert would be to out right murder him. She knew her father was incapable of murder.

"I can see why he would be scared then. Thanks for standing up for me dad." Jill answered after thinking about what had transpired.

Jack looking in the general direction they are headed asks an important question. "Dad, is there any particular reason we are driving towards the Crystal Tower?"

Mamoru smiles, today has been so much fun. "We are going to a reception, and that's all I'm going to tell you."

Jill shrinks back, only in her everyday clothes. "But, I'm not dressed, Dad you are being mean."

Mamoru laughs at his daughter's vanity. "You'll be fine daughter, you'll be fine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins watched, as the Crystal Tower grew closer, home to the most powerful people on Earth. They could not grasp nor believe that the tower was their final destination. Surly their dad was joking with them, and would simply turn around at the gate they were approaching at a fast clip.

They watch in horror as their dad picks up speed, driving like a maniac. Could he not see the closed gate, or had he finally gone suicidal. To the twins amazement the gate opens at the last possible second and crashes closed as soon as the car clears it. Terror enters their minds, and their imaginations run wild about the palace guard torturing them for breaking through security.  
Jack regains some composer after their dad's display of boldness.

"Dad you just drove right through that checkpoint without even stopping." Jack exclaimed while trying his best to hold back his panic.

"So I did, so I did." Mamoru answered in a nonchalant way.

Jill noticed that her crazy father appeared to have very little concern at all to what he had just done. She took a quick look out the back window to see how many guards were chasing after them. To her amazement there was no one behind them.

"Why aren't they chasing us?" Jill asked with surprise in her voice.

Mamoru chuckles to himself and puts in a CD of "I have the need for speed"

The drive through the Crystal Palace seemed to take just as long as the drive from the arena. Soon enough their dad had parked the car and was leading them around the Crystal Palace as if he owned the place. As wealthy as he is, he probably did. Some of the guards were even going so far as to salute him. The crystalline walls were exquisite. Lined with priceless artwork that must have been presented to the Queen. The ceilings were high and vaulted; it left plenty of room to feel comfortable, or to make one uncomfortable. The twins were feeling the later.

"Dad, why are all the security guards saluting you? How do you know your way around this palace? I have not even seen you look at a directory." Jill franticly questioned and stated in utter confusion.

Mamoru winks at his daughter and smiles.

"There is much about me you don't know little grasshopper." Mamoru said with a true smile on his face.

"This palace is huge! It's a lot larger than it appears to be on the outside." Jack said while taking in their surroundings.

Mamoru had been wondering when one of them would notice the sure size of the place, and starts to play the part of tour guide.

"Right now, you are in subspace, a little something Sailor Mercury was able to access in mass. The palace is 100 stories high and has a foot print half the size of Tokyo." Mamoru said as if he was a professionally paid tour guide.

Before long the twins found themselves stand in front of ten foot high double doors.

"Kids this is the holding room. We will be waiting here, please don't touch anything." Mamoru said as if he was talking to five year olds with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yes father." Jack and Jill said while rolling their eyes.

The wait lasted for over a half hour when a member of the Royal Guard finally made an appearance.

"Ambassador Johnson, the Queen will receive you now. Just as a reminder, please no formalities; the Queen simply hates that with friends in closed court"

Before either child could continue ask any questions, Mamoru gives his own set of instructions.

"You heard the Guard kids. The name is Serenity unless other wise directed. Her husband is Endymion, and please call each Sailor by her Sailor title unless otherwise requested. In fact it would please them to no end if you referred to them as Aunts. They and your mother were like sisters after they sorted out a few issues"

Jack and Jill start to shake in fear. This was not some president of some odd ball company. This was the Queen and her court. They both nod an affirmative to stunned to speak.

Mamoru sees their fear and gives both a tight hug.

"Lighten up you two, they are not going to bite your heads off. If anyone should be worried its me." Mamoru says, the teasing in his voice, and sparkle in his eyes gone.

Instead of a room the twins entered a court yard with several tables already set. An unused BBQ pit off to the side. The landscape was in miniature style. If anything the area spoke relaxation.

Both twins went on alert when they heard a woman squeal. Before they could react a woman in a white dress was hung from their father's neck giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Mamo-chan, it's been such a long time, you really should have kept better contact"

Mamoru blushes at all the attention wondering just what his kids were thinking.

"Gee Serenity, I've only been gone for a month since my last visit." Mamoru stammers out.

The twins gawked as the Queen glomps onto their father. Hearing the woman's name both kids freeze up, it was she, monarch and protector of the planet Earth, the entire Solar System. How on Earth could their father be so informal with her, and a Ambassador to boot. They nearly faint when she drops down and turns her attention to them.

They start to sweat when Serenity starts to approach them. How do they act, what do they say. Just what is the protocol.

"So these are the kids, my how they have grown. You kept them in hiding for way to long Mamoru; then again, I suppose it could not be helped. Nabiki's wishes had to be seen to." Serenity muttered so only the twins and Mamoru could hear.

"Why they are like statues Mamo-chan, you should teach them to loosen up. Now let us see … 'Looking at Jack.' You must be Jill, 'Looking at Jill.' You must be Jack." Serenity said with a little bit of humor in her voice and the damn twinkle in her eye.

The twins' exchange looks, and then look at their father for strength. Who winks at them and nodes.

Jack finally gets the courage to speak up. "No Aunt Serenity, I'm Jack, and this is my sister Jill"

Serenity lights up and gives each of them a hug, fussing over them.

"You both look just like you mother." The Queen said, trying to keep the twins going.

Jill overwhelmed with all the attention tries to find her voice. "So we've been told"

Serenity realizes they are still uncomfortable.

"I guess this is overwhelming." The Queen said. "Your both are just learning all this today. It is all right; you are among friends, if not extended family. I won't put you in a dungeon for making a protocol mistake. Your father made a promise to your Mother, a dumb one grant you, but a promise nonetheless and I see he has kept it."

Serenity gives each child a hug until they return it, before releasing them she gives them a quick kiss on the forehead. Looking over at Mamoru.

"Great job Mamoru, We are now freed from our promise to Nabiki, you have done an outstanding job." The Queen said with a grateful smile.

Jack visibly relaxes, his sister following suit.

"If you don't mind me asking." Jill started with a stuter. "We keep hearing about all these promises. We know about father's promise, to keep us safe and in a normal life as possible. What other promises could there be"

Serenity sighed and then started the explanation. "To make a long story short, your father promised that you two would have as normal a childhood as possible. To be loved and cared for. Part of that promise meant keeping certain things from you. We're sorry for that, but we decided it was for the best. Of our promise, … it was to make sure your father kept his"

Mamoru "Serenity, her court, and I were all entrusted with a small part of bringing you up. Should anything have ever happen to me, Serenity or one of the Senshi would have taken over"

Before the twins could pick apart their father's statement, a guard interrupts any further conversation.

"Your Majesty, your court now awaits introduction." The guard formally states.

Serenity looks at the guard with approval. "Thank you private, show them in"

The twins watch as a group of seven women dressed in casual walk in.

The woman in red and white robes makes a comment. "Nice choice Serenity-chan."

"Yes, we thought so to Rei" Serenity answered. "It's bound to be overwhelming for these two and this is the most comfortable room in the palace. Kids, I would like for you to meet my Royal Court. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru. Also known as the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Pluto could not make it today.

The fact that their father growled at the mention of Pluto did not go unnoticed by the twins.

The gang watch as the twin's eyes bulge out. It was rare for them to appear like this, and they could not remember the last time they were all out of uniform like this in their comfortable civilian clothes.

Miniko tries to lighten the mood by making a joke. "Look gang, we have fans."

"Kids." Mamoru spoke to get his children's attention. "I'm sure if you ask real nicely you can watch them transform.

The twins flinch as they watch their dad get slapped on the back of the head by Makoto and called a pervert by all of them.

"I don't know girls." Hotaru spoke up quietly. "I don't think I would mind Jack watching me transform."

Jack immediately blushes at the implications of the statement.

"Hotaru, We did not know you had it in you." Serenity squealed in delight.

"I look forward to the demonstration Hotaru-kami." Jack managed to stammer back, trying to save face.

Jack resisted the urge to cover his ears when all the Senshi squeal in delight. He did start to rub the bump on the back of his head that his sister gave him.

"Pervert." Jack had heard his sister say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins simply cannot believe that they are the focus of so many powerful people; surely they had more important things to be dealing with. But they were part of their world now. They give polite responses and conformations in both the positive in negative: their health, training, school, and friends.

They see the private once again approach Serenity and watch her nod in approval.

"What now?" They both thought in unison.

The twins watch in trepidation as a party of nine enters the dinning room. They recognize Ranma and the twins, but none of the others. An old man and woman, and someone walking arm in arm with Ranma, and another couple arm in arm with a shy kid walking behind them. Ranma spoke with a smile on his face.

"How come you started the party without us?" The twins heard Ranma ask.

Serenity smiled back and spoke, "I'm sorry Ranma, but we could not wait to meet the Johnson twins, they were only a year old when we last saw them"

Ranma gives Serenity a node of the head. "That's all right, now let's"

The twins attention is drawn to the Old Man who suddenly yelled. "My long lost Grandchildren"

Before the twins knew it, the old white-headed man had engulfed them and, was soaking them with his never-ending flood of tears engulfed them.They hear their father chuckle. "I take it you two have met your biological grandfather Soun Tendo"+

The twins hug him back, finally a real family member on their mother's side who is tangible. They could not believe it. First winning the tournament in both singles and doubles, seeing their mother's grave, Happosai, The Queen and her court, and now a real relative. It was a bit too much for them and they knew it was not over yet.

Jill trying to fight back tears herself. "Its all right Grandfather, we are here now. Please don't be sad"

Soun tilts his head up at this and looks at her and cries even more. "She looks just like her mother"

Jill sees one of the strangers walk up behind Soun and apply some sort of pressure point on his neck.

Mamoru sighs in relief. "Thank you Dr. Tofu, as much as I love my Father-In-Law, a little bit of him can go a long way"

Tofu smiles up at him while examining Soun. "I know, let him sleep it off for a little while, let him soak everything in, and he will be just fine"

Mamoru with a smile on his face started to introduce the new guest. "Kids, this is Dr. Tofu, He is the Husband of your mother's older sister Kasumi. Their child hiding behind her is your cousin Betty"

He watches as his children rush up to her asking all sorts of questions about their mother and giving her a hug. Kasumi's response was to let out an "O my" and try to answer each question she could.

Mamoru chuckled at his kid's antics. "Children, don't overwhelm your Aunt, your mother also has a younger sister . Akane Tendo who married"

Before he could finish the children had left Kasumi's side and run over to Ranma's corner of the room.

"Ranma is our Uncle?"

"I don't believe it."

"That means we fought our cousins.",

"Sorry, if we had known,"

"We would have held back some the more advanced techniques to make it easier on you."

Mamoru suppressed a laugh at his children's use of their twin speak.

Ranma's children took exception to that last statement, and had started a verbal fight with their newly discovered cousins. Before

Mamoru had to step in one of the servants pronounced dinner is served. The twins watched in amazement as Serenity, Ranma, and their cousins ate. The amount of food being consumed was incredible.

Breaking away from the carnage she was witnessing at the table. Jill addressed her father. "Father, who was the Lady that entered with Soun"

Mamoru "That my children is Nodoka, Ranma's Mother"

Pleasantries were exchange and the twins once again found themselves explaining their short young lives. They were stopped for specifics and they had asked their own questions as well.

"So, you've been trained well by the Old Ghoul." Ranma asked in his drawl that marked one of his characteristics outside of fighting.

Mamoru blanches at the name and frowns. "He means your Great-Grandmother children"

The twins notice Akane frown at this but Jack answers. "Yes sir, she taught us just about every thing we know. Her methods have been unorthodox at times, but we have no complaints"

Ranma snorts at this. "Has she mistreated you in any way"

Jill not sure where this is leading, "Other than some strenuous training she has treated us well, we could not of asked for a better teacher"

Ranma appears deep in thought. "That's good to hear, I wonder if she has changed any"

Akane snorts interrupting his train of spoken thought. "It's probably the same old Cologne Ranma, plotting for someway back into her village. There is no way we are inviting her back into our lives. "

Jill looks confused, this is not the Cologne she knows. "She often spoke of a village, but I always thought it was somehow us"

Kasumi looks thoughtful. "You don't think"

Mamoru decides to put this topic to rest before a fight breaks out "She has given up on them and does not seek revenge, she has found a nice little notch in my society where she is training women in self-defense. Those who have been abused, or worse are being further trained to be self-reliant. She is happy and did not feel she would be well received and stayed home"

Akane snorts at this. "And with good reason after the stunt she pulled"

Jill noticing that old wounds were being open tried to change the topic. "While it's nice to meet everyone… Jack and I were wondering how we all came together to be family"

Mamoru relieved at the topic change jumped right in. "Good question Jill, but both of you must promise never to reveal what we are about to tell you"

Jack openly sighs. "Great, more secrets, how many can there possible be"

Ami interjects. "Many secrets Jack, some which will be revealed, and others that may never see the light of day again"

Jill punches her brother. "We promise father"

Mamoru smiles inwardly as he watches Hotaru latch onto his son. "Very well, it all started about two years before you were born"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the story is one large flashback.

Well, there is chapter one, hope you liked it for my first re--leased fan fiction. I've been experimenting with my writing skills for years.

(Revision notes: Going back to look at my old stuff. Have an idea for a proper Tenchi arch after watching Tenchi Muyo GXP, poor Yamada.)

This was originally a short self-----insertion fan fiction, but took on a life of its own. Back foul beast, back. I no longer consider it a self-insertion as it has grown to strange for my own taste, but I will continue to use myself as a model. This will be a "The all knowing Author solves all of Ranma's problems." Type fic. As you may have noticed; however, more problems appear.

The character is now nothing like me in this work of fiction. My manipulation of the characters will have them OOC. Some may be asking why I used the names Jack and Jill for the twins. Well, that was originally my working names. I had planed on researching better names for them, but grew attached to them. I even rewrote Mother Goose's Jack and Jill nursery rhyme with Ranma and Akane inserted, I'm not certain if I will ever release it, I'm not happy with it.

Because of my learning disability in Grammar, I'm rather reluctant to release this work, but I feel it's time to get over my own inadequacies and move forward. If anyone can point out to me in e-mail where I can improve in my writing skills, it would be appreciated. A spell checker, and grammar checker can only go so far. If anyone knows of any methods of learning either spelling or grammar by concept and association vs. memorization, please tell me. The help would be appreciated. I will be re-releasing chapters as I learn form my mistakes.

Volunteers for prereading would be appreciated. I will listen to suggestions, but the story is mine.


	2. Doctors, and Ghouls! O My! Revised

(Revision and merger of Chapter 1 and 2, while the basic premises of the story is the same, a plot twist has been interjected into the story that should allow for more humor.)

Mamoru "Well children, your father was not the athletic, healthy, specimen you see today. At one point I was a fat, and out of shape slob."

"O man, it is so hot, but just one more mile and I will have hit the five hundred mile mark. That breeze coming off the river is taking a bite out of the humidity. Just think , ten months ago you could not even complete a mile with out stopping to rest, and now you're doing fifteen-minute miles. This track is starting to look a little bleak, I wish I could have some sort of change in routine; the hiking trail is also starting to look boring. I need a change and in a bad way. The business is just taking to much time to do anything else." Mamoru thought to himself while walking as briskly as he could while keeping his heart rate in the target zone.

A few raindrops begin to fall at the half-mile marker of the long gravel track in North Georgia. For the most part it is flat with only two small hills for a quick pulse rate change. The river that runs next to the track can be spotted through the buffer zone occasionally with the rustling of leaves offering comfort as the wind rushes through them. The squirrels and rabbits have become use to the walkers and joggers as they sit on the well-kept lawn of the track munching. Paying almost no attention to any of the two legged humans.

The peace was shattered when thunder starts to roll at the three quarter mile maker.

"Damn, it will take another three and a half minutes to reach my car. (That's a fourteen-minute mile if done consistently. A very brisk pace, about 4.1 miles an hour.) I'll have to wait until I get home to stretch. I'm going to be in pain tomorrow. It was not suppose to do this today." Mamoru said to himself.

The closer he got to the mile marker, the worse the storm intensified. While there was not much rain, the sky was constantly lite by the ever advancing lightening in the storm. Just as he reached the mile marker tragedy stuck. Or to be more specific, lighting stuck a lone walker whose life had just been turned on its ear. Just as that one bolt finished its job the storm dissipated as if it had never happen. The peace of the track returned as quickly as it had fled. Some concerned joggers ran up to him and dialed 911 immediately. The rescue squad in a modest town in the rolling foot hills of North Georgia just had their boring day get interesting.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At the exact same time in Nerima, Tokyo, Japan a martial artist is having a bad day, or should we say night. Dose it even matter? He could not remember the last peaceful moment he had. Even in his sleep was uneventful with all the nightmares. Those around him either wanted to kill, fight, manipulate, train, or marry him.

Ryoga had started slugging it out with Ranma on sight. He had attacked without any kind of verbal challenge, and was pounding Ranma into the ground in a rather brutal fight. Ranma's crime this time? Ranma had dared to take his Akane to a dance

Akane was trying her best to break them up. For her troubles she found herself in the direct path of one of Ryoga's Ki blast.

Ranma sighed when he realized Akane was going to take a hit.. Having no choice he stood still and took the blast.

Ryoga realizing that he had almost hit Akane stopped to apologize to her only to get malted by Akane.

A funny thing about darkness, it is always, and constantly dark, and you almost never wake up without a throbbing headache.

"O man what hit me, I feel like I was run over by a truck. I wonder if I'm in the hospital. I asked for a change, but this is ridiculous. I know the expression you get what you wish for can sometimes come true... Well, Mamoru its time to open your eyes and face the world again. Why is it so difficult to open my eyes? The light, can't stand it, it's to bright." Mamoru thought.

"Could someone please turn off the light? It's hurting my eyes and giving me a headache."

"One second Ranma." A male voice answered.

"Ranma? Why are you speaking English?" A female voice questioned.

"Ranma? What the hell? Did they not check the ID in my wallet, and why the hell would I not be speaking English in Georgia? That almost sounded like Japanese. Mamoru, you have been watching way to much Anime, get a grip." He chided himself quitely.

"Why would I not be speaking English. I'm still in Georgia aren't I? Its not like I was carried off in some sort of tornado in the Wizard of Oz. Well, there was the storm, and I was out of it, but still there is no way I changed location" He continued to think to himself.

The lights dim and a very confused Mamoru takes in his new environment.

Mamoru looks at the charts on the first wall he spots.

"Why is all the writing in Japanese?" He questioned himself.

He then looks at the two people in the room with him.

"You look like a doctor. But who the hell are you, why no name tag? And what is that girl doing in this examination room? She does not even look like a nurse." He wanted to yell but keeps his thoughts to himself.

Dreading what he is going to see he examines himself for injury.

"Why are my legs so short, and why am I so muscular? This is not even my body! What the hell is going on?" He almost yelled aloud.

Trying not to panic until he got some details or a towel he cracks a joke.

"Looks like I'm not in Georgia any more." He said, trying to reassure himself while fighting off a major panic.

He cringes back and raises his hands when the girl produces a mallet out of nowhere.

"RANMA, NO BAKA" The girl yells while taking a swing it at him.

Mamoru sighs in relief when the Doctor grabs the handle and talks to the girl.

Dr. "Akane, he is delirious, and does not know where he is or who we are. Please be patient with him for a minute."

Mamoru concentrates really hard looking at his memory trying to remember some Japanese out of his sophomore year of college. When he speaks to his surprise he speaks with no accent and perfectly. "With all due respect, get that slap happy girl out of here until I can sort things out."

Dr. "Akane, for now I think its best that you leave."

Akane shocked by Ranma's response tries to argue. "But Dr. Tofu."

Dr. Tofu "Akane, right now he is stressed and as far as he is concerned is in a unfamiliar environment. Please give me a chance to talk to him and examine him before any judgment calls are made."

Akane looks down at the floor sad eyed "Yes Dr. Tofu."

Mamoru watches Akane leave and sits back to relax with an audible sigh.

Dr. Tofu looking at his patient notices that his Ki patterns are out of what he considers normal for the young man.

"Ok, something strange is going on here, lets see if we can get to the bottom of this medical mystery." Dr. Tofu thought.

"All right young man, mind telling me that last thing you remember." Dr. Tofu question with his best bedside manner.

Mamoru searches for the right words. "Well Dr?. Tofu??"

Mamoru waited until he received a nod in the affirmative.

"The last thing I remember is walking towards my car at the jogging track I always go to. It was storming something furious and I was concerned about getting struck by lightening. The next thing I know, I am wakening up in your office where there is a lot of writing in Japanese and a mallet-wielding girl willing to knock me across the head. Everyone is speaking in Japanese and I find myself speaking it very well. Considering English is my native language and I only took a year of Japanese?. This is scarring me, what the hell is going on?" Mamoru managed to babble out.

Dr. Tofu considers what he is told for several moments. "Walking towards your car? Where are you from?"

Mamoru answers the question as quickly as possible without giving to much away. "North Georgia sir, USA."

Dr. Tofu glances at his patients Chi once again. "You claim you remember a storm and I know Ranma was struck by a Chi blast. Hum, what is your name young man?"

Mamoru decides that the doctor can be partially trusted. "Mamoru sir, though I take it right now that everyone knows my as Ranma."

Dr. Tofu "You're a observant individual Mamoru, can you tell me about height, weight, base lines?"

Mamoru "6'9", 285, resting heart rate of 57, Blood pressure 130/80? That's all the numbers I know right now."

Dr. Tofu "Humm, over weight, high blood pressure,, but you seem to be doing well with your cardiovascular work. I'd say you have been doing some form of aerobic exercise and are coming off a very high weight."

Mamoru "Ya, I've been working on it, I weighed 318 a few months ago, and have been doing some fitness walking, changed my diet, and have been working on toning."

Dr. Tofu "Well keep up the work. Do you mind if I examine your Chi? Your life force energy if you don't know what that is."

Mamoru "Sure, why not? You could tell me that the moon was made out of cheese right now and I would believe you. Its like I was in the Twilight Zone or something."

Mamoru patiently waits as Dr. Tofu pokes and prods him for several minutes.

Dr. Tofu "Well Mamoru, I do have an opinion, but I would like a second opinion. Do you mind if I call in a specialist?"

Mamoru "Sure why not, how many people does it take to tell me I've died and gone to hell?"

Dr. Tofu "Your very much alive Mamoru. I just need Cologne to confirm my opinion pertaining to this situation."

Mamoru "Do what ever you need to do Dr."

Dr. Tofu "Akane? Could you please come in here for second?"

Akane enters the room with dread and worry. "It is about time." She thought. "If anything has happen to him, I don't know what I'll do.'

"Yes Dr. Tofu?" Akane question upon entering the room. "What is it? Will Ranma be alright?"

Dr. Tofu turned his attention away from Mamoru and to Akane. "Physically he is just fine. Mentally? He is sound, but is not Ranma, I need you to fetch Cologne before I make my finally prognoses."

Dr. Tofu then turns his attention back to Mamoru. "I'm going to apply some pressure points so you can sleep. OK?"

Mamoru quickly thanks the Dr. Tofu, and then turns his attention to Akane

"Akane? I'm sorry about my reaction earlier. I'm in a strange environment, and strange things are happening. I don't respond very well to rude awakening. This is a stressful situation and I responded badly. Thank you for your concern, Ranma is a lucky person to have someone like you worry about them."

Mamoru gets a deep personal satisfaction at watching Akane blush, and surpasses a laugh as he watches her run out the door.

Akane in a deep blush rushes out the door to the Cat Café deep in thought.. "Something is wrong I just know it. But this new personality is nice; I can live with it until Ranma gets better. I must be getting to complacent about strange things happening, then again with Ranma, you can never tell."

The sprint was quickest she had ever done. Before Akane knew it she was banging on the closed restaurant door.

Akane was trying desperately to get the attention of any of the Amazons who are setting up the restaurant for the day.

Much to Akane's frustration, Shampoo was the Amazon that answered the door with a very irritated look on her face.

Akane ignored the sour look.

"Shampoo, -- I need -- to talk your -- Great-Grandmother." Akane said in between gasp..

Shampoo attempts to close the door on Akane while waving her away. "Great-Grandmother busy, no have time for rude violent girl."

Akane puts her foot in the door and winches when it is pinched between the door and door frame. "Ranma's been hurt, and Dr. Tofu wants a second opinion. Where is your Great-Grandmother Shampoo?"

Shampoo had a small but guarded panicked look on her face. "Ranma hurt? What Violent Girl do this time?"

Akane cringes at this question knowing it's perfectly fair for Shampoo to be asking.

"Ryoga fired off a ki blast and Ranma took the hit. The blast was, the blast was heading in my direction, and I didn't have time to move. -- Ranma was out for a half hour, when he woke up he claimed not to be Ranma." Akane clamored out in frustration, not able to clearly say what had happen.

The familiar sound of wood hitting wood came from the stairwell to the living quarters of the restaurant . Shampoo turned around to watch her Great-Grandmother approach.

"Now what is all the ruckus about children?" Cologne asked after approaching the two high strung girls.

Akane sighs and then goes into her second explanation for the day.

"I see." Cologne said after a moment of silent thought. "This dose not bode well, and Dr. Tofu sent you to fetch me?"

"Yes Elder Cologne." Akane said with as much respect as possible while swallowing her pride.

"Please help him Cologne." Akane thought.

"I wonder what the good Doctor hopes to learn from me." Cologne pondered allowed, not noticing the pained looks of both Akane and Shampoo. "The male knows everything I know."

"Shampoo, Moose!" Cologne called out. "Get the restaurant in order, I am off to Dr. Tofu's, do not open the Restaurant for the morning crowed until I return."

Akane found herself having a very difficult time chasseing the wizened old woman back to the Doctor's clinic.

"Welcome Elder Cologne." Dr. Tofu said as he noticed the Amazon enter his examination room.

"Akane, if you could please stay in the waiting room." Dr. Tofu quickly added.

Dr. Tofu watched in silence as Cologne examined Ranma, no Mamoru who was currently asleep on the table.

"What is your conclusion Doctor?" Cologne finally asked after several long and agonizing minutes of silence.

Dr. Tofu sighed.

"I'm a little confused to be truthful." Dr. Tofu admitted sleeplessly. "As you know, Ranma was hit by a Ki blast. At first I thought it was just energy overload, and that he would need to sleep it off."

Dr. Tofu waited for Cologne to tell him to go on.

"When the patient finally did wake, he showed confusion and disorientation. Upon questioning him, I thought that there might be a temporary personality displacement scenario going on." Dr. Tofu stated.

"Upon a deeper chi scan, I discovered this chi fluctuation that seems to thread off somewhere." Dr. Tofu informed Cologne.

"Take a look at this Chi location, its so small I almost missed it the second time, but it appears to be tied to someone else." Dr. Tofu points out, and gives his final theory to Cologne.

Cologne nods indicating that she understood the information and was reflecting on it. 300 + years of knowledge was a lot to go through, especially with the unfamiliar.

"Do you know if there was any sort of server energy blast?" Cologne questioned, breaking her silence.

Dr. Tofu answered. "As you probably already know, Ranma took a Ki Blast and Mamoru believes he was stuck by lightening. I've already checked with the hospital in the area he claims to be from and they do have a Lighting strike victim with his name. I have not told those quacks over there any thing, as they do not believe in Ki. We have enough problems over here as it is."

Cologne nodes in understanding.

"I never thought I would see this Doctor. This has only been told in ledgens and theorized on, but this looks like a soul transfusion of some sort. I have no idea how to treat or heal this condition. The best we can do is offer counseling and hope that a cure will present itself when we get the two people to meet."

Dr. Tofu nodes in understanding.

"Further more, due to Ranma enemies and adversaries. I would advise that Mamoru not be alone 24/7 for any reason." Cologne further reasoned.

Dr. Tofu bites back a chuckle getting an odd look from Cologne.

"Just how many male friends dose Ranma have, that would be willing to defend him, let alone his body?" Dr. Tofu asked while trying to keep a straight face.

Cologne kackled in laughter at the question.

"O, this will certainly be -- entertaining, for these old bones." Cologne answered between breaths."

This was originally the start of my fan fiction, but the mussing in my head at the walking track insisted on somehow working a relationship between Mamoru and Nabiki, and to include children.

I thought I would try something with a strange twist. This one has been going through my head for a few weeks now as I work towards getting into shape. Some people will most likely enjoy it while others will hate it. All I have got to say is "If you don't like it, don't read it." I have no idea what I'm doing, so feed back is greatly appreciated.

The basic premise is straitening out Ranma's universe with almost no violence (Force may be used.). Yep the all-knowing, all-powerful fanfic author is going to solve everything. The only thing on the mind of my character is self-preservation. Imagine a body switch with Ranma with all the memories of his and none of the hang-ups. I have no idea if this has been done before and personally don't care. I've gone through a quarter of the archive (Ranma Archive) so far and have not seen anything. Update, I did find something with the same concept, but it's not a body switch as far as I can tell. It's a merger with more than one character and it's a self-insertion. This one is not.

No copyright infringement is intended. All copyrights are still their respective owners. No profit may be obtained from this work.

Ookii (Big) Mamoru (Protector, Guardian)  
Big Mamoru (Old English/ Protector, Guardian)


	3. Martial Artist, Doctors, and Ghouls! Oh

Place favorite disclaimer here.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dr. Tofu gives him time to properly wake up before introducing him to Cologne. "Mamoru, I would like for you to meet Cologne, matriarch of the Chinese Amazons. I brought her here to confirm my suspicions. We are treading on new ground and I did not want to come to the wrong conclusion."  
  
Mamoru looks at her with all the respect he can muster. "It is an honor Ma'am, thank you for assisting Dr. Tofu."  
  
Cologne blinks several times at Ranma's behavior. Never had she expected this kind of respect to be coming from him. "It seems that Ranma has picked up a few manners."  
  
Mamoru's eyes narrow at being called Ranma yet again and glairs at the Amazon Matriarch. "I have no idea who this Ranma person is, or why I appear to be in Japan, or why everyone keeps confusing me with him with him after I've told the Dr. my name." Calming down a bit he readdress the situation. " I'm sorry Ma'am, its just the stress of not knowing what is going on, the rude and almost violent awakening I received earlier. I apologize."  
  
Cologne does a double take; she had been put in her place, as it should have been. Then he apologizes for it. She will have to watch him closely. "My apologies Mamoru, I had already heard you name once. Ranma has always been rude to me and I was caught off guard. I did not stop to think what kind of stress this might be causing you."  
  
Dr. Tofu decides to stop the conversation. "Mamoru, Cologne has confirmed my beliefs. Take a look into this mirror."  
  
Mamoru looks into the mirror with an unexpected response. "No surprise there, at least I did not go through a sex change. Now could you please tell me what I need to know? How did I get here, and how do I leave? Not that I don't mind the company or anything."  
  
Dr. Tofu's chin hits the ground "Not surprised? Why are you at least not upset?"  
  
Mamoru considers his next words very carefully. "I'm upset as you have noticed my attitude. I'm just trying to be constructive. My motto is to always expect the unacceptable, and accept it. There is less stress that way. Plus I've had time to think this through. I'm in a area where the Asian culture is prominent. In my area opportunities like this simply don't exist unless I travel over fifty miles. I'm lying on a table smaller than my normal frame can accept, and my feet and legs are much smaller than I'm use to looking at. Plus I'm muscular and as skinny as a rail. I don't need a mirror to tell me I'm in a different body Dr. Tofu."  
  
Cologne blurts out a comment. "He is much wiser than Son-In-Law Dr. Tofu."  
  
Mamoru looks at Cologne with big eyes. "Son-In-Law? You mean I'm married to Akane? That, that, violent girl who nearly knocked me in the head with that mallet?"  
  
  
Chuckling Dr. Tofu said, "No Mamoru your not married, at least not by Japanese laws, by Amazon law your body's owner was married after winning a fight with Cologne's Great Granddaughter. Ranma's father also engaged him to countless woman."  
  
Mamoru looking at Cologne for confirmation faints.  
  
Cologne looking at Mamoru "I think that was more than his system could handle."  
  
Dr. Tofu sighs. "I think it would be best if Mamoru did not have to make any decisions for Ranma while he inhabits this body."  
  
Cologne eyes gleam in mischief. "I believe that would be prudent, unless he decides to interfere."  
  
  
Darkness? It can be a large and scary place. Mamoru floats around is if in some sort of dream but he is aware of his environment. He closes his eyes to go to sleep until he hears some one call out in fear.  
  
'Where the hell am I?'  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Who's there? Where am I?'  
  
'What's your name, I can't see anything.'  
  
'Ranma.'  
  
'That explains a lot then, Ranma my name is Mamoru and there appears to have been an accident.'  
  
Ranma starts to panic. 'What sort of accident? Are you some sort of sprit? Am I dead?'  
  
Mamoru tries to broadcast calm in his voice. 'At the same time you were struck by Ryouga's Ki blast, I was struck by lighting. There appears to be some sort of body switch going on here.'  
  
Ranma considers what is said. With Ki, anything is possible in his past experience. 'Why am I not surprised?'  
  
Mamoru shocked at how quickly Ranma calmed down. 'I thought you would be taking it a lot harder than that. I guess my body has not woken up to the shock yet. I do remember hearing something about you having countless fiancés and passing out.'  
  
Ranma cringes at the mere mention of all the girls. 'Let me tell you that story while you wake back up, and after you wake back up you can find out when I'm waking back up. I've already adjusted the Ki in your body so I can heal faster.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cologne is examining Mamoru while he is out. "Just look at these Ki differences in him Dr."  
  
  
Dr. Tofu shocked at what he sees. "I've never seen anything like it, look at the energy in that strand, It's so powerful. I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
Cologne looks at the Tofu in surprise. "Just like a kid with a new toy. I've never seen it before myself, but I have seen powerful usage of Ki. Ranma's body can produce a lot of it. He is definitely in contact with someone."  
  
Dr. Tofu notices the power level dropping. "He is coming out of it."  
  
After waking back up Mamoru holds his head and blinks several times. "Wow, what a rush. Dr. Tofu, Do you think you could contact that hospital my body is in and get a expected time for me to wake up?"  
  
Dr. Tofu gets up and heads to the phone. "Sure, I'll be right back."  
  
Mamoru blinks several more times and address Cologne. "Elder, can you confirm some things about Ranma's life for me please? He gave me his basic life history, but I have no idea if he exaggerated or not."  
  
Cologne looks at Mamoru strangely. "I believe Akane could do that better than I could, she has been present at most of the events."  
  
Mamoru smiles at her. "Thank you Elder, I have so much to sort out."  
  
Cologne startled at his interest. "Why may I ask are you interested."  
  
Mamoru ignores the startled look. "I don't want to step on the wrong toes and find myself getting this body hurt or even killed. I was just in contact with him. In some aspects of his life I will be interfering by his request and my ability of being an arbitrator. God only knows how Mr. Tendo and Mr. Satome will use this to their advantage, and then the relationship with his mother." Mamoru shudders at the mention of Ranma's mother.  
  
Cologne speaking in an even monotone voice. "You do not believe that I will not use this to my Granddaughters advantage?"  
  
Mamoru gives the rehearsed answer. "Ranma believes you are more honorable than that, besides there is nothing to gain. I do not know any martial arts. I would not be happy in your village. I strongly believe in equality for all. Back home people would call me a feminist, and I'm male. I'm not mentally cut out for manual labor, I prefer a mental challenge, plus if I don't go of my own free will, a bunch of martial artist will come after me causing sever damage to your village's way of life. Not to mention my corporation would pressure China to take action against your village."  
  
Cologne shrinks back. He is right on all counts. The threat of China meddling in village affairs is unacceptable. "You are a straightest Mamoru, and a very good one. You have already thought of all the Angles. Ranma thinks highly of me?"  
  
Mamoru once again smiles at the Elder. "Ranma wants to be friends with you, but he is unsure how to with that bloody Amazon law. He is young, and confused, most of his life has been run by other people and he is desperately trying to put the breaks on things while he tries to sort things out."  
  
Cologne cringes at this news. "I see, so you will be interfering in his life?"  
  
  
Mamoru takes on a serious no nonsense face. "I will not be making any decisions for him if that is what you're asking, any interference will be up to him. I have no problem in implementing those decisions. Besides we don't know how long we will be stuck in different bodies. I see no reason to carry on any commitments like this. It would be unfair to anyone to just marry off this body. What happens if we can't switch back?"  
  
Cologne considers those last few comments. "It would not be fair to anyone. You make a decent diplomat I see."  
  
Mamoru smiles at those words. "Thank you for your kind words Elder. I'm no diplomat; I'm just a strong believer in two concepts: CYA, and the five Ps.  
  
Cologne looks at him as if he grew a second head. "???"  
  
Mamoru "Cover Your Ass, and Prior Planning Prevents Pisspoor Performance."  
  
Cologne coughs, then snickers. She is desperately trying to keep a strait face at this and relents when she goes into all out laughter. It takes her several minutes before she is able to regain her composer. "Mamoru, those are some of the best and funniest philosophy's I've ever heard. They cover almost all the bases. Mind if I borrow them?"  
  
Mamoru watches the Elder laugh. It appeared to him that it had been a long time since she did so. "Thank you Elder, and yes you may borrow them, I stool them myself."  
  
Cologne manages to regain her dignity and address Mamoru in a more regal manner. "So what of Son-In-Laws hopes and dreams with Shampoo."  
  
Mamoru blinks at this, he knew Ranma's general feelings on the matter, but they had not discussed them in detail yet. "He has not coved his feeling regarding any of the fiancés yet. We only covered the relationships of his Elders and the Kuno's."   
  
Cologne is not surprised. "The Kuno's why?"  
  
Mamoru considers his words carefully. "?.. He was starting off with his list of people to watch out for, who would stab him in the back and take advantage of the situation."  
  
Cologne knowing the answer, had already considered the option herself. "He believes his Elders would do such a thing?"  
  
Mamoru lies through his teeth about the order of possible back stabbers. "Elder if its any consolation, Hapisi was at the top of the list, and you where at the bottom. His parents if given the opportunity would have him married before you could say scat, regardless of the situation. Then there is Principle Kuno? gag, that's not to mention a few other people."  
  
Cologne goes through the list. "I see, yes, that is of some consolation, and he is right. He is much wiser than I gave him credit for."  
  
Dr. Tofu enters the office. "I hope I was not on that list."  
  
Mamoru again considers his words carefully. "Dr. Umm, you where on that list, but for other reasons which I shall not mention."  
  
Mamoru looks over at Cologne and winks. Cologne laughs, Dr. Tofu looks on in confusion.  
  
Mamoru gets back to business. "So Dr. were you able to find out anything?"  
  
  
Dr. Tofu "Yes, I was, the damage was not very extensive, but extensive enough to where your body was sedated. To heal, they have just noticed a recent rapid growth of new tissue and can't explain it."  
  
Mamoru thinks for a minute. "Ranma said something about adjusting my body's Ki."  
  
Dr. Tofu blinks in surprise, if there was any doubt, it was gone now. "That would explain it, they will have to remove the sedative in order for it to work properly."  
  
Mamoru jots down a phone number and a word. "Dr. This is the name and number of my Dr. back home, there is also a password that only a few people have who can make key decisions about my medical treatment. There are just some people I don't want making those decisions so I set up that arrangement. Call him, tell him what's going on, and to be there when he wakes up. I don't want my body thrown into the lonny bin."  
  
Dr. Tofu folds the paper to hide it from prying eyes. "Thank you for this trust Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru smiles and speaks in a rough voice. "Don't worry about it Dr. Ranma's your patient and you know more about this Ki stuff than anyone."  
  
Dr. Tofu blushes at the complement. "Aie."  
  
Mamoru collects his thoughts and looks at Cologne. "Elder, knowing Ranma's past, can you escort Akena, and myself home?"  
  
Cologne considers the request. "Yes child, I would be glad to, it would not do to have Son-In-Laws body damaged by one of his enemies. While Akena is good, she can not take on the top notch martial artist."  
  
Mamoru bows to her and then project the direction he is fixing to move, as if he is going to run. "Thank you Elder. Dr. Good Day and thank you, I'll give Kasumi a hug for you."  
  
Cologne eyes open to the size of plates and rushes out of the office. "Lets go quick, why did you have to mention that girls name in front of him."  
  
Mamoru laughs all the way. "For the fun of it, that is something I will have to work on."  
  
Cologne "Young love?.. (sigh)."  
  
Mamoru grabs Akane's hand while they rush out of the clinic. Dr. Tofu is seen sitting there realizing he has been tricked, resolving that he will get control over his body. With all the work he has to do today he has no time to spend in La La land.  
  
Akane pants out of breath. "Wait up, whats going on."  
  
Cologne laughs, "Son-In-Law could not resist mentioning Kasumi's name in front of the Dr."  
  
Akane "Baka"  
  
  
Mamoru slows down to a walk. "We should be far enough away now in order to avoid any collateral damage."  
  
Cologne takes a serious tone. "That we should Mamoru. How could you do something so stupid. Don't you realize that you where taking your life into your own hands right then."  
  
Mamoru chuckles "Yes it was rather stupid of me, but you must admit, it was rather fun rushing out of there like that."  
  
Cologne grinning "Now that you mention it, yes it was."  
  
Akena realizing the sillyness of the situation laughs also. Suddenly they hear the familiar chant of "RANMA, PEPAIR TO DIE!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Cliff Hanger! Not, it was close to my five page breaking off point.   
  
Well another chapter done. Hope everyone is enjoying the fanfic. I have no idea myself. Hint, Hint, Hint. The whole point of publishing this work is to improve my writing skills. I did not run this chapter through the StyleWriter filter I was testing. The only thing it ever found was complicated words and overused words. It is a nice toy, but not worth $170 dollars to me. Know if I was writing professionally I could see spending the money. Unless someone requests it, we will not be seeing the twins for some time. I hope no one minds the Wizard of OZ references in the Chapter titles. :- )  
  
Have a good day, and God Bless  
  
Ookii Mamoru  
  
I will mention the name of the person who emails me the translation of my name. You will have to dive into old English to polish off the translation. 


	4. Mother Dearest! Run!

Place favorite disclaimer here.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Akane recognizes the voice and goes on an immediate defense. She spots the attacker and yells at him. "Ryouga, Don't you think you have done enough damage today?" She had always blamed Ranma for the attacks, but now for the first time she noticed Ryouga was attacking on-site.  
  
Ryouga not realizing he was digging his on grave, points at Ranma and yells. "He has made my life a living hell."  
  
Cologne tries to defuse the situation. "Child, he is unable to defend himself now. Ranma is in another body elsewhere and Mamoru who is in Ranma's body does not know martial arts."  
  
Mamoru realizes this is one of the problems that Ranma needs solved takes the initiative. "Wait a second Cologne let me handle this." He looks at Ryouga with the most compassionate eyes he can muster and speaks as sincerely as he can. "Ryouga, I have no problem with you personally, but if you persist I'll let your secret slip. I have no honor bound agreements with you. If you think hard about it, Ranma is not at fault for about half the stuff you blame him for."  
  
Ryouga eyes get as big as saucers "Uggg, you wouldn't."  
  
Mamoru sighs and looks depressed. "Again Ryouga, this is not a trick, I want to be your friend, not your enemy. Give me the opportunity to get to know you, or walk away right now. This time there will be real consequences and repercussions should you decide attack."  
  
Ryouga looks at the trio and walks away, a green aurora surrounding him.   
  
Akane blinks several times. "What secret Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru "Ranma made a Honorable agreement with Ryouga not to revile that secret, and I won't unless I have to. It's embarrassing to him and would cause too much grief for everyone involved if I let it slip. It's the only card I can hold over him. Ryouga has held it over Ranma long enough. If you think about it hard, you might figure it out."  
  
Cologne tries to defuse the situation. "Mamoru is right, do not push the matter any further child."  
  
Akane "Yes Cologne."  
  
Mamoru sighs again. "Akane, there is one thing you might be able to help with." He waits for her answer, only to see her node her head. "You see Ryouga as a friend, what you don't seem to realize is that Ryouga sees you as potentially more. Not many people have tired to treat him as a friend. Ranma was the first to reach out to him, you are the second."  
  
Akane looks down at the ground for several minutes. "I see, I'll have a heart-to-heart with him the next time I see him."  
  
Mamoru "Thank you Akane... Just out of curiosity how much longer to the Dojo?"  
  
Akane "About a fifteen minute walk? Why?  
  
  
Mamoru "I was wanting to call Ranma's mother over for morning breakfast."  
  
Akane flinches, and then blinks. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
Mamoru "Some secrets should be broken."  
  
Akane thinks for several minutes. "With you in his body, she would not dare insist on the suicide pact and would have to listen to you. It would give her time to accept the curse."  
  
Cologne "Still your taking a big risk Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru "One both Ranma and me are willing to take."  
  
Cologne "I see, there is a pay phone, shall we call?"  
  
Mamoru looks at the pay phone for a second then address Akane. "Yes? Akane could you please call Ranma's mother and tell her that Ranma plans to sort of stop by the Dojo for breakfast."  
  
Akane thinks things through yet again. "I see, if I tell her that he is sort of dropping by it's the truth in a roundabout way."  
  
Mamoru smiles "Smart girl."  
  
Cologne laughs. "Meet the Master of CYA."  
  
Akane "CYA?"  
  
Mamoru "Cover your Ass."  
  
Cologne laughs and Akane grasping the concept laughs also.  
  
Akane "Anything goes School of Ass Covering?"  
  
All three drop onto the ground laughing.  
  
Cologne recovering after a half hour "Thank you child, I have not had a good laugh like that in over seventy five years."  
  
Mamoru "You two are such perverts."  
  
Cologne "There is nothing wrong with being a pervert."  
  
Akane "There's not?"  
  
  
Cologne "Why do you think I'm over three hundred years old?"  
  
Mamoru "In that case, both the Samatone and Tendo lines should live to a ripe old age."  
  
Cologne "Who are you calling ripe? I'll have you know, I'm still in my prime."  
  
Mamoru pretends to act apologetic "Yes Elder."  
  
Cologne cannot hold it in any longer and breaks out into laughing again. Akane and Mamoru soon join in.  
  
Mamoru catches his breath. "I think we better get on to the Dojo. Elder can we invite you to breakfast?"  
  
Cologne visibly sighs, the fun is now over for her. "Alas, I would love to, but I had better not, I need to get back and check on my children. Let me get you home and I'll be on my way."  
  
Mamoru "Thank you Elder. Akane?"  
  
Akane "Yes Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru "I may need you to defend me soon, are you up to it?"  
  
Akane's eyes gleam in anticipation. "Yes, I am."  
  
Mamoru "Thank you."  
  
They stop their conversation when Cologne speaks. The notice they are standing at a gate.  
  
Cologne "Here we are Children."  
  
Mamoru bows to Cologne. "Thank you Elder, have a restful and peaceful day."  
  
Cologne to Akane's surprise bows back. "Thank you Child, and good luck with that meeting."  
  
Without another word Cologne bounces off into the horizon.  
  
Akane still trying to get over her shock. "You know she is not that bad when she is not plotting to take Ranma back to China."  
  
Mamoru smiles. "I'm glad I have the chance to get to know her."  
  
Akane changes the subject. "Auntie should be here in a little while, should we tell Ranma's father?"  
  
Mamoru "I think that would-be best, also we will need to tell them the truth about me."  
  
Mamoru opens the door for Akane as she enters the home. This does not go unnoticed by to fathers."  
  
Genma yells at Soun in his excitement. "I'll go get the priest."   
  
Soun cries with joy. "I'll get Ranma into his Tux, Kasumi you get Akane into her wedding gown."  
  
Mamoru puts the breaks on everything. "I think you both need to calm down. It's time for a family conference."  
  
Genma glairs at his ungrateful son. "Have respect for your Elders Boy!"  
  
Mamoru glairs back. "Family conference first and then we will talk about respect Mr. Saotome."  
  
Genma is extremely agitated by his son's behavior. "Defend yourself Boy."  
  
Akane snickers as the address the lazy Panda. "Mr. Saotome, your wife will be here in a half hour, its best that we have the family conference right now."  
  
If it were at all possible, Genma appeared to stop in midflight blinking at that news, and drops hard to the ground.  
  
Genma with a scared look on his face address Akane. "How do you know this girl?"  
  
Akane "Mamoru, and I invited her."  
  
Soun "Who is this Mamoru?"  
  
Akane "That is what the family conference is about."  
  
Soun breaks down into tears. "My little girl has found someone new, now the schools will never be united."  
  
Mamoru "Mr. Tendo, we have a short amount of time. The less time you have, the more you need to use it wisely."  
  
Soun composes himself. "How did you become so wise Ranma?"  
  
Mamoru smiles, "That is what the family conference is about."  
  
Four minutes later Kasumi is serving everyone tea and cookies and is heading to the kitchen.  
  
Mamoru speaks with a serious tone. "Kasumi please sit down, this concerns you also." He looks around the table. He recognizes the two adults, and he recognizes Kasumi. He already knows Akane. The only person left was a beautiful young woman sitting next to Kasumi, he has a good idea that it's Nabiki but decides not to guess. Whispering to Akane "Who is the babe sitting next to Kasumi, she is the only one I don't know."  
  
Akane whispering back." I'm surprised Ranma did not warn you, that is my sister Nabiki, so you like her?"  
  
Mamoru continues the conversation "In a shallow sort of way, I would want to get to know her better before making a final decision. I know a little about her from Ranma already."  
  
Akane "I'll tell you about her later."  
  
Mamoru clears his throat as Kasumi sits down. "Akane would you be so kind as to explain what happen today."  
  
Akane "Of course, Ryouga once again attacked Ranma today, I have no idea why this time. Ranma did not even say anything to him. Ryouga set of a Ki blast and it was heading strait towards me. Ranma took the blast."  
  
Soun starts to cry again. "My little girl was almost hurt by a Ki blast? Waaaaaa"  
  
Akane ignores her father and continues. "I activated his curses, carried him to Dr. Tofu's and waited for him to wake-up. When he woke up he was dazed and confused. I don't know all the details myself, but Ranma somehow switched bodies with another person."  
  
Mamoru interjects. "The best that Dr. Tofu, Elder Cologne, and me can come up with is that at the same time Ranma got hit by the Ki I got hit by a lightning bolt in a freak storm. My body is now recovering back home. Ranma has adjusted my body's Ki and it is healing quickly."  
  
Kasumi responds in her trademark. "Oh! My!"  
  
Nabiki looks skeptical. "And you expect us to believe this because?"  
  
Mamoru looks at her and mimics Humphrey Bogart. "It's the truth sweetheart." Adding a wink in Nabiki's direction who blushes immediately. "I'll be contacting Dr. Tofu as soon as I'm done talking to Ranma's mother who will be arriving any minute. I believe it's time for Mr. Panda to make an appearance."  
  
Genma pales at this. "You don't mean to tell me you plan to tell her the truth?"  
  
Mamoru smiles` at Genma's nervousness. "At Ranma's request I am, he believes when presented with the facts that his mother will not overreact."  
  
Soun starts crying at Usagi level 5. "My Son-In-Law and best friend and doomed. Waaaa"  
  
A splash is heard when there is a knock at the door. Sever minutes later Mrs. Saotome walks in and rushes directly to Ranma and breaks down crying. Mamoru embraces her and gives her a hug and pats her on the back telling her there are some things she must hear. Things that will not be easy to take.  
  
Nodoka calms down. "What is it son?"  
  
Akane and Mamoru go into their story a second time for that evening. Nodoka appears to be taking it well and accepts it.  
  
Nodoka wipes away several tears. "Thank you for the truth, it means a lot to me."  
  
Mamoru sighs and looks down at the floor. "Ma'am, there is more, ... your son has been in hiding from you because of the unwise decisions of his father."  
  
Nodoka face hardens. "Why would my son by hiding from his own mother?"  
  
Mamoru looks Nodoka direct in the eye. "Back about eight months ago before Genma and Ranma returned from China they visited Genma's last schedule stop. A set of cursed springs. When you fall into one you become what last drowned in that spring. Cold water activates the curse and hot water deactivates it. Your son is a man among men, he puts me to shame in so many ways. He however is young and still confused and because of some influences does not know how to handle this curse properly. Heck, I'm not even sure how to handle it. It had been both your husbands and son's hope that they find a cure by now, but a cure has not been forthcoming."  
  
Nodoka softens her glair at Mamoru. "And because of this, you feel you cannot hide from me?"  
  
Mamoru's eyes harden. "I prefer not to hide from the truth. The curse is for better or worse is a part of that truth. Ranma and Genma and a few other people believe this hurts and/or handicaps his manhood in a big way. While I'll agree it's a handicap, the influence of the curse is a positive and not a negative I think."  
  
Akane looks confused. "How can that be?"  
  
Mamoru notices her confusion. "I'll explain in a second Akane, Mrs. Saotome are you ready for a demonstration of the curse?"  
  
Nodoka eyes widen, 'What on earth happen to my child.' "It can't be that bad? Can it?"  
  
Mamoru eyes soften. "It depends on ones perspective, I have not gone through the curse so maybe I can describe what is going on."  
  
Nodoka braces herself for the truth. "Ok, go for it."  
  
Mamoru braces himself as well. "Akane, if you would do the honors."  
  
Akane takes a glass of water and dumps it on Mamoru's head. Nodoka gasp as she watches her son shrink.  
  
Nodoka has an extremely confused look on her face. "Ranko?"  
  
  
Mamoru who is now crying, as if in great pain. "I don't see how he can handle this, the chemical changes are overwhelming. Akane, could you please change me back before I pass out."  
  
Akane reaches for the thermos they have under the table and pours hot water on him.  
  
Mamoru pants for breath while holding his head. "God, I was not prepared for that. I have more respect for Ranma now than ever. Akane? Did Ranma ever complain about any pain?"  
  
Akane looks at Mamoru with concern. "No, he said it was always painless, but you felt pain? It's always like him not to admit to pain."  
  
Mamoru visibly relaxes. "In the shift itself no, but the chemical balance changes where noticeable, with time I could accept them, but I could never do it on the fly."  
  
Nodoka sighs. "I see now why Genma would have Ranma in hiding because of the contract." Looks at Kasumi. "Kasumi, could you please bring me a bowl and lighter."  
  
Kasumi walks out of the room to get the requested items. Mamoru takes the time to regain his equilibrium.  
  
Mamoru speaks after several minutes of silence. "Ok, I've composed myself. I can't explain the pain... It was not a physical pain per say. It was more like an emotional one. ... I'm not making any senses, not even to myself."  
  
Kasumi walks in with the requested items.   
  
Nodoka takes a piece of paper out, and puts the lighter to it. Dropping it into the bowl she watches it burn.  
  
Nodoka watches the residual smoke from the fire float away. "For to long have I held onto that, for to long I have allowed it to separate it from my son. Genma will pay dearly for this. What does he change into out of curiosity."  
  
Akane face faults. "Don't you think it's a little strange that we have a pet panda running around here?"  
  
Nodoka blinks. "You mean?"  
  
Mamoru looks her in the eye once again. "Yes, Ranma who sends his love ask but one thing, spare his life. While he is undeserving, all he has ever wanted was a complete family."  
  
Nodoka thinks for a little while. "I see, I shall honor that request. Let us go and pay a visit to the Koi pond. I feel the urge to feed the Panda some table scrapes."  
  
Akane giggles. "I'll go fill the thermos for Mother."  
  
At hearing this Nodoka breaks down crying.  
  
Akane not noticing her sleep of tongue. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
Mamoru looks at Akane with compassionate eyes. "She has been wanting to hear the word Mother for so long, now that she is semi-reunited with her son its just to much stress on her."  
  
Nodoka composes herself. "You are very wise Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru "Thank you Ma'am."  
  
Akane "Let us go pay a visit to father."  
  
Nodoka "Yes, lets."  
  
  
I've already got half of the next chapter edited. I had a lot of problems with this one. Hopefully I found everything.   
  
Ookii Mamoru 


	5. A little harmless fun

Disclaimer? What disclaimer? I don't need no stinking disclaimer. OK, OK, keep the lawyer's away. All characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Out next to the pound a Panda can be seen playing with a tire. Nodoka walks up to him and starts to rube his belly. "Hello Mr. Panda, how strange to see you here and not Ranko. Could you please tell me where she is?" As he reaches over for the sign he feels hot water being splashed on him.  
  
Nodoka glairs at Genma then smiles with a glint in her eyes. "Hello Husband, you have much explaining to do, and some catching up." Before he can even protest she grabs him by the ear and drags him towards the gate. "Good night children, don't do anything I would not do." She walks out of the gate.  
  
Both Mamoru and Akane face fault and take several minutes to recover.  
  
Mamoru recovers first. "Akane, could please you explain that?"  
  
Akane lets her perverted mind take over. "I think Uncle is going to be very tired for the next few days. Do you think she will kill him?"  
  
Mamoru catches on to her line of thought. "The only way he will die is if he has a heart attack."  
  
The both reenter the Dojo hand in hand.  
  
Nabiki glairs at this new comer. "I now accept the fact that you are not Ranma."  
  
Mamoru smiles at her. "Thank you Nabiki. It's been a long day, can someone direct me to the bath?"  
  
Akane takes over. "Sister, has the hot water been drawn?"  
  
Kasumi sighs. "Yes it has, I was just fixing to go myself."  
  
Mamoru sighs himself. "Then by all means, go, don't let me ungentlemanly, Akane, want to help me wash the dishes up?"  
  
Akane perks up at the suggestion. "Sure, it would be nice to do something around the house for a change."  
  
Kasumi panics. "Mamoru you are a guess here, Akane, there is no need."  
  
  
Mamoru smiles at her. "Kasumi, I'll keep a eye on her, and I'm not a freeloading guest. We will leave the dishes on the counter for your inspection."  
  
Kasumi looks at him with a skeptical eye. "Ok, I guess it will be alright."  
  
Mamoru tries to add some quality time with Nabiki. "Nabiki, want to help also? I imagine you have a few questions yourself."  
  
Akane whispers to Mamoru "You just want a chance to talk to her you scoundrel."  
  
Mamoru looks at Akane with a sly look. "Am I that transparent?"  
  
Akane smiles "Only to me."  
  
Mamoru grins. "Good, I think, I thought I was losing my touch."  
  
Nabiki not knowing she was the topic. "If you to are finished whispering, I have to get online and check my accounts so I won't be able to help out."  
  
Mamoru perks up at this. "You have a computer?"  
  
Nabiki blinks. "Yes, Why?"  
  
Mamoru puts on the puppy dog eye act. "I was wondering if I could use it for a half hour, so I can contact my friends."  
  
Nabiki smiles slyly. "I don't see the harm."  
  
Mamoru bows to Nabiki. "Thank you Nabiki-san."  
  
Akane and Mamoru are washing and drying the dishes. Akane had started off at the scrubbing part, but after breaking several dishes with her enthusiasm Mamoru took over and let her rinse and dry.   
  
Akane "You really are ga ga over her aren't you?"  
  
Mamoru "In a word, yes. I just wish I knew more about her."  
  
Akane "Good, it's about time someone noticed her, and the way you caught her off guard this morning was priceless. Very people can do that to her. I think she has at least noticed your personality."  
  
Mamoru ponders what he has been told. "You think so? I did not think I would be able to move that fast. I'll have to slow it down."  
  
Akane smiles. "Just don't hurt her? OK."  
  
Mamoru places his right hand in the air in a dramatic pose. "I promise to do everything in my power not to hurt her."  
  
Akane dries the last dish. "Looks like we are done, lets go up to her room."  
  
Mamoru cringes at this. A girl's room is not a domain he wishes to enter without a chaffaron. "Her room? You will have to play chaffaron."  
  
  
Akane giggles, glad he is so thoughtful. She decides to have a little fun. "Why you pervert!"  
  
Mamoru holds up both hands and backs away. "I just don't want to be caught in any kind of compromising position."  
  
Akane breaks out laughing. "Just kidding, I trust you, you have been nothing but a perfect gentlemen so far."  
  
  
  
Mamoru follows her through the house while she points out all the rooms. Soon enough they reach Nabiki's door that is closed. Akane knocks on the door.  
  
Akane "Sis, Can we come in."  
  
They wait patiently for an answer. They here Nabiki call out.  
  
Nabiki "Door is open."  
  
Mamoru walks into the lion's den noticing that Nabiki has changed into shorts and a tank top. Her body curved at all the right locations. Breaking his train of thought he looks at the computer. "Nice set up Nabiki, thank you for letting me use it."  
  
Nabiki shrugs. "Just let me know if you need any help."  
  
Akane "Mind if I look over your shoulder?"  
  
Mamoru "No, Nabiki, you can look to, if you want to."  
  
Mamoru starts to type away entering a message to all his friends explaining the situation and how he will be busy. He then looks up a local number for his Internet account with Nabiki's help and dials it up. To both Nabiki's and Akane's surprise he opens a web site that has his name and he enters some instructions there. He then goes and checks his portfolio and orders a credit card in Ranma's name.  
  
Akane looks at the computer screen wide eyed. "You own your own business?"  
  
Mamoru blushes. "It's a small thing really, no big deal."  
  
Nabiki whistles while looking at the screen. "Those numbers are incredible, your more loaded that Kuno-sempia."  
  
Mamoru blushes even deeper. "Its not something I like to talk about, I do not go about throwing my wealth around. As far as I'm concerned, this is top secret. The credit card you just saw me order to top secret also."  
  
Akane looks confused. "He is that loaded Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki notices Mamoru's discomfort. "Yes, now quite before you embrace him, he is very self conscience about it. What I can't figure out is why he let us find out."  
  
  
Mamoru "I am not a free loader, I will pay my way and without a job that's rather difficult. Instead of letting you worry about were I got the money, I thought I would let you know up front." Letting the information sink in he continues. " I find it a lot easier not to keep secrets like this in a strange environment. Plus I wanted to make it absolutely clear, I'm not Ranma."  
  
Nabiki thinking of how she can cash in for her family. "I can appreciate that, but it will cost you to keep this all hush, hush."  
  
Mamoru glairs at Nabiki. "As soon as the card is here I'll move out. That way I won't intrude in your private domain. If you want to tell everyone about my wealth, go right ahead, while it will gain you nothing, and cause me caouse which will envelope the entire family. I will not be blackmailed in any shape, form, or fashion.  
  
Akane nudges Nabiki in the ribs.  
  
Nabiki back pedals. "My apologies, no need to move out. It sounds like Kasumi is done, go take your bath Mamoru."  
  
Nabiki literally pushes Mamoru out of her room and closes the door.  
  
  
Nabiki sighs. "I deserved that, I went to far."  
  
Akane continues to glair at her sister. "Don't hurt him Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki "Mwaa? I'm hurt."  
  
Akane (sigh) "I've been around you long enough, so don't give me that. I don't want him going home thinking that the Tendo sisters are a bunch of harlots."  
  
Nabiki "Your right, he as already done more for us just with Ranma's mother than we can ever hope to repay."  
  
  
Darkness  
  
Mamoru "Ranma?"  
  
Ranma "Your back?"  
  
Mamoru "Yes, the situation with you mother has been resolved. Both your father and yourself will live."  
  
Ranma "Thank you, I don't see how I will ever be able to repay you for that one."  
  
Mamoru "You can tell me about Nabiki."  
  
Ranma "The Ice Queen?"  
  
Mamoru "If you know how, you can shatter any ice."  
  
Ranma "Ok I'll tell you what to expect, then I'll continue with my story."  
  
  
Mamoru "Fair enough, by the way, as soon as the Doctors are confident, they will pull the tranqs. At which time you will enter my complicated life."  
  
Ranma "Complicated?"  
  
Mamoru "No where near as bad as yours, but there are some Jr. officers in the company that will try to take advantage of the situation. When my body is healed, you will be coming to Japan. I've already ordered a passport. Dr. Moo should know what's going on when you wake up."  
  
Ranma "Ok, I understand?. About Nabiki??"  
  
Akane walks into the guest room and sees Mamoru fast asleep. Kasumi had sent her up to get him for lunch. She soon discovers that he is as hard to awaken as Ranma.  
  
Akane sighs and speaks more loudly. Even the mentioning of food did not stir him. "Wake up, its lunch time."  
  
Mamoru wakens up just a little. "Just five more minutes Mom?" Then rolls over and falls back to sleep.  
  
Akane growls in frustration and yells. "Wake up Baka, your mother has changed her mind. She is coming for your head" She is not disappointed by the results.  
  
Mamoru eyes open as big as saucers. He sits up looking around for the closest safe exit. "What! She promised?. Got to run? I can't believe?"  
  
Akane tries to calm him down. "Calm down, I had to get you awake somehow."  
  
Mamoru takes a minute to refocus his mind from the fright, then glairs at Akane. "I suppose you think that was funny."  
  
Akane stiffening a giggle "A little?"  
  
Mamoru making motion of cocking his tickling fingers ask "Then why aren't I laughing?"  
  
While many would consider Akane clueless, she is not lost to the wiggling finger that Mamoru has pointed in her direction. "You wouldn't?"  
  
Mamoru's eyes gleam with mischief, and he smiles. "Ask my little niece what I capable of."  
  
Akane tried to lunge away but she was to late. Before she knew it, Mamoru was over her going for both ribs, under arms, stomach, and nerve pinches. "Ha, Ha, please stop."  
  
Mamoru continues to pour it on. "Will you ever wake me up trying to give me a heart attack again?"  
  
Akane's eyes are watering, trying "Ha, Ha?.. No? No?. I..... I .... pro?.mmm?.ise."  
  
Mamoru was just about to stop when Nabiki burst in, "And just what are you doing to my sister?"  
  
Mamoru winking at Akane lightens up on the attack and says "Nothing."  
  
  
Not realizing that she is walking in on a trap she goes to get Mamoru off of Akane. "That's enough, get off my sister." Before she realizes what is going on Akane grabs her ankles and drags her down to the floor. Mamoru is on top of her in a flash continuing his assault. Before she knows it Akane is joining in at her feet.  
  
Nabiki is gasping for breath. "You ... two ... will ... pay ... for ... this! ... Hahahahaha"  
  
Mamoru continues the attack. "You know Akane, you would think your sister would offer to pay for use to stop."  
  
Akane "Your right Mamoru, then again, I have not seen her laugh like this in a long time. She might be enjoying it."  
  
Nabiki "It hahahhaha hurts?.. please hhahahahahha?. Stop??"  
  
Mamoru slows down. "Ok, I'll stop? " He starts go get up only having Nabiki lunge up and body flip him down to the floor starting her own attack. He relents rather quickly.  
  
Mamoru "Hahahaha, Ok, Ok.;?. You win? hahahhahahah."  
  
Akane realizing the chance for retribution goes and attacks Mamoru feet.   
  
Mamoru "Hahahahahah Noooooooo"  
  
Nabiki "Admit, who is the tickle master, and I'll stop. "  
  
Mamoru "hahahaha Never?? cough? hahahah, cough, cough?"  
  
Mamoru losses his breathe and starts to cough. Nabiki does not stop.  
  
Akane starts to panic. "That's enough sis, when you admitted to pain he stopped.  
  
Nabiki seethes with anger. "No one embarrasses me like that and gets away with it."  
  
Akane draws out her Sledge O'Matic, she loved the name that American comedian had called his hammer of doom. She stands up and slings it at her sister. "NABIKI NO BAKA!"  
  
Soun walks in on the three. Nabiki is passed out on the floor, Akane is holding her mallet, and Mamoru is withering on the floor trying to recapture his breath, not recovering from his coughing fit."  
  
Soun walks over to Mamoru and helps him with some breathing exercises.  
  
Akane calms down and explains what happens.   
  
Soun frowns "I see, just a little bit of harmless fun, and someone gets carried away. I'll talk to Nabiki about this as soon as she wakes up. As for you young man, never lay a hand on one of my daughters like that again."  
  
Mamoru struggles to answer. "Cough, Cough, Yes? Sir."  
  
Soun "Akane, that was not a nice way to wake someone up. Especially a guess who has brought a blessing into this home by bringing a little peace to it."  
  
Akane looks embarrassed. "Yes Sir."  
  
Nabiki stirs, then groans. After a while she ask what hit her.  
  
Soun speaks in a serious tone. "Your sisters mallet. I've already got onto these two, now I'm going to say something to you. Learn to have a little fun, but when someone gets hurt or has the potential to get hurt back off or stop."  
  
Nabiki stammers, shocked at her father's behavior. "But?.. How was I hurting him?"  
  
Soun sighs "When someone losses there ability to breath, they tend to panic and do things they might regret. Plus the could break into a asthma attack which could lead to other problems."  
  
Nabiki blushes. "I see?. I'm sorry, I'll endeavor to do better."  
  
Mamoru holds out his hand looking at the two sisters. "Cough, Cough? Friends?"  
  
Akane puts her hand and on top of his and glances over at Nabiki who adds hers. "Friends."  
  
Kasumi walks into the room having heard much of it. "All right you three, kiss and make up, then come down to lunch." She had suspected Mamoru's feelings for Nabiki.  
  
Mamoru and Nabiki blush at that. Akane gives a quick kiss to both Mamoru's and Nabiki's cheeks giggling and Mamoru returns Akane's kiss and then kisses Nabiki on the cheek. Nabiki turns even redder and rushes out of the room.  
  
Kasumi realizes she made a mistake. "O! My!  
  
Mamoru sighs. "I guess she is not use to physical contact, or public displays of affection."  
  
Akane gasp "Your right, I'll talk to her."  
  
Mamoru "No let me."  
  
  
A little longer than normal, but I had a big problem choosing the right place to break off.  
  
I want reviews. I need some idea of how I'm doing. I know I have about eighty regular readers. Statistics are fun. :)  
  
Ookii Mamoru 


	6. I won, I won

Disclaimer: I'm writing what the musses in my head tell me to write. Sue them. Wait, then you would be suing me. What am I thinking? Ok, everyone still retains their own personal copyrights.   
  
Sorry it took so long. A good friend of mine has promised to do the editing work. Life has foranitly thrown him a curve ball. A healthy bundle of joy!  
  
I thought I would put off the fic until I could start offering revised editions, but it looks like that will be a while. Any pre-readers would greatly be appreciated.  
  
Final got the results back on that test I had for my learning disability. It's in remission. So practice makes perfect, any CONSTUCTIVE comments and advice will be greatly appreciated. (hint, hint, hint, hint, hint, hint, hint.)   
  
************************************************************************   
  
He stood outside of her door for several minutes, building up his nerve to confront her. Confront her he asked himself? What was there to confront her about? You made her uncomfortable. Way to go slick. Steeling his resolve, he knocks on Nabiki's door.   
  
Mamoru gives up waiting and addresses the door. "Nabiki, its me, can I talk to you?"  
  
He did not have to wait long for an answer.   
  
Nabiki "Go away."  
  
Mamoru expected this. "Listen Biki, I'm sorry I embarrassed you, that was never my intention." 'Biki, where did that come form?'  
  
Nabiki "You got me in trouble with my father."  
  
Mamoru smiled, they had all gotten an ear full. "We all got in trouble Nabiki, he is not mad at us, just a little disappointed. I got carried away just a little bit. I've not had this much fun in years. I would never do anything intentional to hurt anyone. I go out of my way not to hurt people."  
  
Nabiki "What did my sister do to deserve that kind of tickling?"  
  
Mamoru smile turned into a full brown grin at the memory. "She woke me up by telling me Ranma's mom had changed her mind about the situation. I had to prove that I was not defenseless and I don't like using words to hurt people. Listen, it's a little strange to talk through a door." He heard some giggling.  
  
Nabiki "Come in."  
  
Mamoru walks in and settles down on the floor. He looks up at her, admiring her brown eyes while waiting for her to speak.  
  
Nabiki had a hard time controlling her ever-present poker face. "That she had coming then, I should have evaluated the situation."  
  
Mamoru looks down at the floor gathering his thought. "Its understandable, you came in and saw a strange man on top of your sister in a compromising position. You reacted like a proper sister should."  
  
Nabiki blinked at this. "Thank you. But why did you involve me."  
  
Mamoru laughed. "You where being way to serious and I have yet to hear you laugh. I let up on Akane and winked at her. She winked back. In silent agreement, we decided to drag you in. You were simple dragged into the chaos. It was never her or my intention to hurt you. When you complained of pain I stopped and you fairly turned the table."  
  
Nabiki considers what she has been told. "I see?.. There is just one thing I need to do?.."  
  
Before he could react, Nabiki lunged at him, and delivered a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding. We better get down there before they come up with some crazy ideas."  
  
----------  
  
Entering the dinning room for lunch, Nabiki sits down next to her sister and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
After settling down Kasumi whispers to him. "What did you say to her?"  
  
Mamoru whispers back. "What she needed to hear, the truth."  
  
Soun interrupts their little conversation.  
  
Soun "So what grade are you in Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru blinks. "I graduated from College about six months ago. I'm twenty two years old in my other body."  
  
Akane notes the age difference and tries to change the focuses of the conversation. "I'm attending my freshmen year in high school and Nabiki is a junior.  
  
Mamoru grateful for the dodge, "Way to go you two. Mr. Tendo I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"  
  
Soun "Yes son?"  
  
Mamoru "I have no martial arts skills, and I have all sorts of memories of moves and the closest thing I can come up with is dances. Could you start me off on the basics? I would hate to see this body get out of shape and if I could learn anything."  
  
Soun "Sure, we could handle that, but for Ranma's sake you will have to go to school."  
  
Mamoru "Darn, well I had to try."  
  
They hear someone coming in. The various Martial Artist after Ranma never had much in the way of manners. They watch a certain purple haired Amazon bounce into the room.  
  
Shampoo bounced around the room. "Nehoo everyone, Great-Grandmother explain everything. No force myself on Mamoru. Here to protect Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru smiles. "Why thank you Shampoo, Your assistance is greatly appreciated."  
  
Akane frowns. "But, I can protect you Mamoru, I'm a Martial Artist."  
  
Mamoru thinks before answering, better to brush and deflate her ego at the same time. "Akane, some of the people that may or may not go after me have a higher skill level than you and Shampoo put together. Safety in numbers."  
  
Cologne makes her appearance startling everyone. "Mamoru is correct Akane, besides it won't hurt anything for my Grand-Daughter to attend school."  
  
Shampoo sniffs at this "Shampoo already know everything she needs know."  
  
Mamoru always hated this attitude. "Shampoo, the biggest mistake anyone one can make is believing they are so smart that they don't need, or have to, learn anything new."  
  
Cologne smiles at wise youngster. "Once again Mamoru shows his wisdom. I have learned much since entering Japan. Much, I plan to take back to the village to make the tribe stronger. The world has passed us by, for better, or worse."  
  
Shampoo sniffs. "Ok Shampoo understand, Shampoo goes to school."  
  
Nabiki tries to throw in a loophole. "What about enrolment?"  
  
Cologne looks at the young mercenary girl. She has a sharp mind. Maybe one day she could convince her to enter the village. She understands the value of family. "I was hoping you could help me with that Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki frowns at this. "After all the grief you have caused my family."  
  
Mamoru seeing he once again needs to defuse the situation steps in. "Nabiki, remember your lesson this afternoon. What happens if someone is there to attack me? Cologne has gone out of her way with nothing to gain, and not knowing what the future will hold.  
  
  
During my nap I learned I had full access to Ranma's memories. I know what he feels and thinks, I know how he feels about Cologne, which I have shared with her already and Shampoo which at this time I will not share. Ranma is his own way respects Cologne and appreciates her interaction in his life. Of course, he will deny this if he is ever challenged.  
  
I have no plans of simply going away when our body's switch. It's too interesting around here. The peace your father mentioned will continue until all is resolved one way or another.  
  
Cologne do you think I should tell them?"  
  
Cologne sighs. "I think it would be wise."  
  
Akane blinks several times. "Tell us what?"  
  
Mamoru reflects several moments before speaking. "In my state of unconsciousness I have direct contact with him. We have had two very revealing conversations and I am helping the poor lad who has not had a moments peace sort through the issues that is his life."  
  
Cologne gasp. "So you have chosen to interfere?"  
  
Mamoru looks at Cologne with sadden eyes. "He asked for my help and I'm not about to turn him away. I am a Southern Gentleman and I will never turn my back on those who are in need. What would you prefer Cologne, that he run away? He is at that point right now. Keep in mind he has the skills to do it."  
  
Cologne cringes at this news. "I apologize. We, all of use had no idea."  
  
Mamoru smiles at the old woman who appears to have aged several years. "No reason to apologize Cologne, just give the boy his space. No matter his final decision, I will try to guide him to incorporate everyone so that no one is deeply hurt or left out. He knows now that there is no way to avoid the pain his final decision will create. Many of these messes where not created by him, but he is the one who has to clean them up. Its time for him to stop responding and time to act." He sighs audibly after speaking. He puts his head between his hands and speaks his thoughts aloud. "I wonder if this is just an accident some times? (sigh)." He realizes what he has said then looks up to see everyone look at him with saucer eyes.   
  
Looking at Shampoo, Akane, and Nabiki. "I'm sorry you three had to hear that, some things are best left in the dark. I trust you will discuss this with Ukyou?"  
  
Akane on the verge of tears. "Yes."  
  
Mamoru noticing everyone is starting to tear up. "Ok everyone, none of this, I declare a group hug."  
  
Cologne looks confused. "Group hug?"  
  
Mamoru "A tradition I like to practice. Normally preformed after a stressful event, by the group that went through that event."  
  
  
Everyone goes into Mamoru's group hug and stay there for several moments.   
  
Mamoru speaks again. "You should all know this, Genma kept Ranma from making any friends in his childhood and the only family he ever had was his father. He in his own way considers everyone that is not out to kill him his family. It's the one thing he has always wanted. It's one of his hang-ups in making a final decision."  
  
Nabiki flinches, then sighs. "We suspected, but we were never sure. You sure he won't be mad at you for revealing his deepest darkest secrets?"  
  
Mamoru smirks. "He probably will be mad, but he will get over it once he realizes he does not have to over compensate for everything. Cologne I just had a flash of inspiration, but I need to discuses it with you at some point."  
  
Breaking the group hug Cologne looks up at him. "That will be fine. When would you like to talk."  
  
Mamoru "After school tomorrow, Tendo-son is going to help me work on some martial arts moves as my mind works with what Ranma's mind and body already know."  
  
Cologne "I will be here that evening to evaluate your skills. Shampoo as soon as Mamoru is safely home you must come strait home."  
  
Shampoo "Yes Great-Grandmother."  
  
Cologne and Shampoo leave shortly after that leaving the Tendo family to their own thoughts. Mamoru could have sworn he heard crying before finally falling into a restful sleep himself.   
  
----------  
  
Waking up he prepares for school. The events of yesterday run through his mind. 'Mamoru, just what the hell have you gotten yourself into?' Eating a somber breakfast with everyone else, he allows himself to be dragged around by Nabiki as she takes care of the enrollment needs of both Shampoo and him. Before he knows it he is standing in front of Ranma's class next to Shampoo. He could not believe how simply the school officials took the news. Then again considering the strangest of this district anything was possible. Especially with Ranma, chaos seemed to follow him around in spades. His introspective is interrupted when he hears the teacher speak. A teacher who looked like a child? He had thought that the girls were only teasing him, looks like he was wrong.  
  
"Ok class today we have one and 1/2 new students. Shampoo, one of Ranma's fiancés has joined our class. Ranma has been in an accident causing some sort of identity switch. In Ranma's body is a new student. His name is Mamoru, I expect you to give both of them a warm welcome. I expect both of you to be on your best behavior."  
  
There is a short disruption in the class when one of the students starts jumping up and down yelling. "I won, I won." It took the instructor several minutes to get the class to calm down. No body had ever expected to win one of Nabiki's long shoots, but the payout was lucrative.   
  
Shampoo and Mamoru listen as the instructor once again reminds them to be on their best behavior. Both bow to the teacher. "Yes Ma'am."  
  
Ukyou looks upset. She finally asks Akane. "What is going on? Accident?"  
  
Akane looks over at her rival. "Uhko, I'll explain at lunch. Ranma is safe right now, so don't worry."  
  
The instructor caught their conversation but did not interrupt them until they were finished. If the chef did not get some sort of answer, then she would have caused a disruption. Better to let it out of her system considering the subject matter. Noticing it was only a quick conversation she continues class.  
  
"If that's all I'll began today's English lesson. Ok???  
  
---------  
  
The class went on uneventfully much to the disappointment of the Chi Vampire. Seeing how much of a resource her new student is in English was. She puts him to work helping the other students. None of the JET program teachers wanted anything to do with this school. (I want into the JET program, I want into the JET program, I want into the JET program. For those who don't know. Japan hires US citizens who's native language is English. The applicant must have a Bachelors degree. JET is the government program, and you must work for at least one year.)  
  
Time flew by and Mamoru found himself being led for lunch to a giant oak that provided a nice amount of shade. The conversation quickly turned to him.  
  
Ukyou "I can't believe how Ranma got all those questions right in English, his punctuation was impeccable. Almost no accent."  
  
Mamoru blances at this and corrects. "Uhko, please call me Mamoru, My identity is native to America and I am a College graduate. This is all review to me, I am worried about Japanese history."  
  
Before anyone could respond, a resounding challenge could be heard across the schoolyard.  
  
"Prepare to Die Ranma."  
  
  
Mamoru looks around for Ryouga, only to not see him. Shampoo ends his frantic search.  
  
Shampoo yells. "Its silly stick boy, no worry Shampoo take care of."  
  
Before Kuno even gets a chance to approach Mamoru; Shampoo yells four and knocks Kuno over the school wall.  
  
Mamoru laughs aloud and points at the flying Kendoist. "Look it's a bird, No it's a plane, No it's Super Idiot. Able to fly over tall buildings in a single punt, slower than a simple clue, more stupid than Ranma's own father, he is from the planet Idiocy, Humanities mission, to save him from himself."  
  
All most the entire courtyard breaks out in royal laughter at Mamoru's antics.  
  
Akane sniffs. "I had no idea you could be so mean."  
  
Mamoru face faults. "You did not find it funny?"  
  
Akane giggles. "Yes I did, but that's besides the point, how could you insult the writers of Superman like that?"  
  
Mamoru dies of laughter.  
  
  
Another chapter over, time to edit the next.  
  
Jer, thanks for the kind words of support, and the betting pool idea. :) 


	7. Plans

Plans  
  
The rest of the school day passed by uneventfully. Some students had stopped him to ask if it was true, others congratulated him for making fun of the school idiot, but he was for the most part left alone.  
  
The trip home was quite. Akane and Shampoo pointed out places of interest and who the neighbors where. Mamoru observed the compound for the first time. It was old, but had a nice homey feel to it. After Akane, Shampoo, and Mamoru enter the Tendo compound Akane calls out.  
  
Akane "Kasumi were home."  
  
Mamoru basked in all the new friendships he achieved that day. "Shampoo do you want a snack before you go home?"  
  
Shampoo did not want the peaceful day to end. "Aie"  
  
Everyone gathered at the table, while Kasumi inquired about everyone's day.   
  
Mamoru smiles and speaks first. "Just great, got A's in all the classes for the day and no homework."  
  
Shampoo sighs. "I have lots of homework."  
  
Akane looks to be on the verge of tears. First Ranma takes the title of Best Martial Artist, now Mamoru takes the title of best student in the class. "So do I."  
  
Mamoru notices Akane is upset. "How about I help you at the end of the day, Shampoo I'll see what I can't do about talking your Grandmother into hiring another hand."  
  
Mamoru is interrupted when the phone rings and Kasumi goes and answers it. They await Kasumi's return patiently.  
  
Kasumi "That was your Grandmother Shampoo, she realized that you might have a lot of homework so she hired some additional hands today as not to interfere with your schooling. Akane, she was wondering if you could help her with it until she gets into the swing of thing."  
  
The opportunity was to good to be true. Mamoru pounces on the idea like one of those things. 'Where did this sudden fear of cats come from?' "That would be a good chance for you two to finally become friends. Just do me a favor and live by two rules. No insulting each other and not talking about your favorite pastime.  
  
Akane frowns, "Pass time?"  
  
Shampoo grins, "You mean Ranma?"  
  
Mamoru smiles. Despite Shampoo's speech pattern, and one-track mind, she really was a intelligent girl. "Correct Shampoo. As soon as Soun finishes with me and I talk to your Grandmother I'll look over your home work and help both of you with what your having trouble with."  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru looks at his new coach with anticipation. He darts his eyes across the dojo. 'This is going to be a lot more difficult than walking.'  
  
Soun notices his discomfort. "Ok son, we will start with the basics and see how far we can go from there."  
  
Mamoru relaxes at that announcement. "Aie!"  
  
Soun "Lets start with this beginning Kata, as soon as you have it mastered we will move on to the next."  
  
Two hours later Mamoru is working on his tenth kata, something that should have taken him months to master. Cologne had been watching secretly for the past fifteen minutes and Mamoru retrained Ranma's body and trained his mind. Finally, she decides to break up the training session.  
  
Cologne "Very good Young Elder, you have your coordination down flat."  
  
Mamoru blushes at the praise "Thank you Elder, but you should see how clumsy I am in my own body. No sense of natural balance what so ever. A few medical problems that were not corrected when I was a kid. Sempi Tendo, would you join me in a talk with Cologne about the future."  
  
Soun blanches at this, as does Cologne.  
  
Cologne "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Mamoru "Sit everyone please? Cologne, Soun, let me refresh your minds about the events of this morning and we can go from there."  
  
Mamoru slowly goes over the day's events and waits for comments.  
  
Soun sits reflectively. "So Ranma considers us all his family?"  
  
Mamoru "Yes, and covering that with Cologne got me to thinking. Without realizing Ranma has surrounded himself with a village."  
  
Cologne perks up at this. "Now that you mention it Mamoru, you are right. So I take it you want to form a sort of village here in Japan for Ranma's sake?"  
  
Mamoru "Not just his, but your village also Cologne. May I be honest with you Elder?"  
  
  
Cologne "You have been so far, why do you ask?"  
  
Mamoru frowns. "For what I have got to say I'm afraid will not be received well."  
  
Cologne "I take it, its bad news on my part."  
  
Mamoru "Aie."  
  
Cologne "We won't get anywhere if I can't take bad news every once and a while."  
  
Mamoru "Ok I'm putting my cards on the table then. Ranma has told me he has no marital interest in Shampoo. He wants to be an individual of his own free will, and he is not willing to compromise that free will. He has done some research on Amazon society on his own without anyone knowing and he believes he could never be happy being the husband to an Amazon. He wants a more equal marriage partnership where both parties have input and neither is afraid to put the other in his or her place. He does look upon your Grand Daughter as a potential friend and ally in the future and is not sure how he could keep that aspect of the relationship going without causing great pain or bringing shame to Shampoo. He is not blind to the stakes to her."  
  
Cologne thinks for several minutes before speaking. "You are right, that is bad news, but it is nice to here that he is trying to be considerate. It's been my theory that he would not be happy in the village without killing his sprit anyway, and that would also be bad. I like that spirit in the young lad, it could reawaken our village. The other Elders would more than likely crush it. The two biggest problems are losing out on the genetics and the potential of adding Anything Goes Martial Arts to our village."  
  
Mamoru smiles "I was hopping you would say that. The Tendos and Saotomes want Ranma to continue the school and pass on what he knows. Would it be acceptable to start an independent village here? A village that will render aid to your village in times of need, as yours would do for this new village. Ranma could take on your best warriors, train them here in a foreign environment, and send them to school here. As for the genetics, It would have to be discussed with his future wife and him. I could bring up the idea of artificial insemination with him to make it more palatable."  
  
Soun smiles at this. "If it brings a end to the nightmare then I support the village idea. I know Nodoka wants lots of grand children so the genetics issue would not even be a issue with his parents."  
  
Mamoru waits for several minutes before prodding the elder for a comment. "Well Cologne?"  
  
  
Cologne sighs. "Well right now, there is no issue as to who his future wife will be if it's left up to him. An outside village training our warriors would be a good thing, so many of our young people want to travel to the outside for a little while and this is as good a place as any to gain that experience. I can only see it as a positive. Having such a treaty would save face for Shampoo. How would it be determined who would be members of this new tribe."  
  
Mamoru thinks for several minutes. "Members must prove that they can contribute or show some sort of skill in martial arts. Those who show the most potential could be given the opportunity to train in your village. Both males and females. The kiss of Death would be forbidden between the two villages, and the Kiss of marriage will only be valid if that is the accepted goal of both parties."  
  
Cologne keeps a neutral face. "That would also be acceptable. The question is will Ranma except it?"  
  
Mamoru "He should once I talk to him and tell him what's going on." Mamoru pauses for a few seconds and puts his fingers on his temples rubbing them. "Wait a minute I hear a taping in my conscience, mind if I dive out or a second."  
  
Cologne and Soun look at each other and then back at him. "Go right ahead."  
  
  
Mamoru enters a meditation state.  
  
Mamoru "Ranma?"  
  
Ranma "About time you heard me calling you, I've been working with this link all day. I can now tap into your thoughts as the day goes by. It's so strange. I heard what you were discussing with Cologne and believe you took an unnecessary risk. I do however like the plan and agree with it. I just wish I had thought of it."  
  
Mamoru "Sorry about that, did you catch this mornings events?"  
  
Ranma "No?.."  
  
Mamoru "Then let me think them to you."  
  
Ranma "Ok."  
  
Mamoru goes into a trance and Ranma can't believe what he sees.  
  
Ranma "You got Nabiki good. You have my support."  
  
Mamoru "Thank you."  
  
Ranma "I do wish you had not open my heart up for the whole world to see."  
  
Mamoru "I'm sorry, but I felt that I did not have a choice. Besides, it makes you seem more human. You don't have to overcompensate to prove that you're a man among men. It is ok to let go with your emotions. They can very well eat you alive if you let them."  
  
Ranma "I understand. Just one question? What is artificial insemination?"  
  
  
Mamoru "Has anyone ever explained the birds and the bees to you Ranma?"  
  
Ranma "Not really."  
  
Mamoru goes into another meditive state. In the real world, both bodies produce nosebleeds.  
  
Ranma "O my. Yes artificial insemination would be the way to go for me. I could not live with my self cheating on the one I like, like that."  
  
Mamoru "I understand. Being you understand this link, do you want to try and talk to Cologne and Soun?"  
  
Ranma "Sure, why not."  
  
Mamoru goes into another trance trying to make his mind as blank as possible.  
  
  
Mamoru opens his eyes with the whites exposed. "Old Goul?"  
  
Cologne "Yes Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru/R "Its Ranma, I've had time to understand this link, I don't know how long I've got. I support both of Mamoru's ideas. I give him authorization to sign whatever treaty paper work that needs to be done. I am sorry I could not bring myself to love Shampoo like y'all wanted."  
  
Cologne "It is alright Son-In-Law, Mamoru has brought some things into prospective. He is a true blessing to use. Go, rest, and heal Mamoru's body."  
  
Mamoru/R "But I'm so board, at least I have Mamoru radio to listen to now. Tell Mamoru when he wakes to expect more knocking."  
  
Cologne "I will."  
  
Mamoru's eyes close and he collapses, five minutes later he wakes up.  
  
Mamoru groans and holds his head in his hands. "I really need some pain killer, I have a head ace."  
  
Soun "Let us get you out of the Dojo and into the house."  
  
  
With a lot of effort, Soun manages to get Mamoru back into the house. After a short talk with Kasumi she goes and retrieves some pain killer.   
  
Mamoru excepts the pills with real gratitude. "Thank you Kasumi, you are a real sweet lady."  
  
Kasumi blushes at the rare praise. "Your welcome Mamoru."  
  
Mamoru considers her for a moment. "Akane and I will take care of dinner tonight, why don't you go ask that nice Dr. of yours out to a date."  
  
Kasumi power blushes at this suggestion and starts to protest. "But I must not, it's not proper, it's just not done."  
  
Mamoru smiles. "Kasumi, if one of you does not make a move, you will never move forward or backwards. Now go find a nice dress to wear and go to him" wiggling his finger to emphasize the point. "Or do I need to get your sisters involved?"  
  
Cologne "He is right my dear, go to him, just small steps right now, they do not need to be to large right now. Pick up something at a restaurant and have a simple meal. In fact stop by mine, I'll cover it this time."  
  
Soun still in serious mode. "Go."  
  
Mamoru "Bye Kasumi, and no tickling contest."  
  
Cologne "???"  
  
Mamoru "Ah! I did not tell you, Akane woke me up rather badly yesterday afternoon and I got my revenge by aggressively tickling her. Nabiki walked in on us and unspoken between us we both got her. Then she got me, then we got in trouble with Mr. Tendo."  
  
Soun "Now that I look back on it Mamoru, that was the best thing you could have done to them. Thank you; there has not been laughter in the house like that in a long time. That does not mean however that you can touch them like that again."  
  
Cologne "You do however have permission to lead an assault against my Grand Daughter. It is about time she was humbled by a none martial artist."  
  
Mamoru "No kiss of marriage? Or any other Amazon laws I don't know about?"  
  
Cologne frowns at being caught. "You are immune to that."  
  
Mamoru yawns, "Good, not tonight however. That merger I did with Ranma was draining."  
  
Cologne looks at him with concern. "That I can believe. Well I should be going. If Shampoo stays to late could you let her stay here tonight Soun?"  
  
Soun "Yes Cologne, I have no problem with that. Mamoru can sleep in Nabiki's room."  
  
Cologne looking at Mamoru with a raised eyebrow. "Nabiki?"  
  
  
Mamoru "I like a challenge and she is strong, self reliant, and independent. I like that in a woman. I do not want to take things to far until I have my own body and Mr. Tendo's approval however. So I won't be sleeping in her room. Mr. Tendo how could you suggest such a thing."  
  
Cologne smirks at the banter. "I think it would be a good thing to allow Akane and Shampoo to become good friends before we break the news to her."  
  
Mamoru "That I agree with, I don't look forward to breaking anyone's heart, except for maybe Kadochi." Mamoru shudders at the mere thought of being one hundred yards away from her.  
  
Cologne puts on a very serious face. "I think it would be a good idea if we bring some warriors over here and put their mansion under siege for a little while, attacking when they leave."  
  
Mamoru "Ranma would enjoy that, but we don't want to cause trouble with the local authorities. I think Nabiki might be able to arrange for them to have psychological evaluations. I can counter any bribe that may come up."  
  
Cologne "You can?"  
  
Mamoru "You would be surprised at what I can do."  
  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Just got back results from the dreaded Regents test. I passed, I passed, I passed, I passed!!!!!!!!!! Yippe. I welcome any constructive criticism. 


	8. Anything Goes Homework Checking!

Kasumi walks back in interrupting their conversation carrying a envelope. "Mamoru this came in the express mail for you today."  
  
Mamoru takes the envelope and sets it aside for the time being. He notices the nice kimono she is wearing. "Thank you Kasumi, you look nice, the Dr. will be knocked out."  
  
Kasumi blushes three shades of red at the compliment. "Thank you Mamoru, thank you Cologne, thank you Dad."  
  
Mamoru notices she is staling for time. "Enough thank yous, get out of here, and we want details."  
  
Mamoru returns his attention to the envelope Kasumi handed him. "Good, its my Credit Card in Ranma's name. Now I can get some things done."  
  
Cologne suddenly forgets her manners. "Just how rich are you?"  
  
Mamoru cringes at the rude question. "Rich enough to make two siblings lives miserable. We will be going on a shopping spree tomorrow." He thinks for several minutes. "Cologne do you need a investor for the Café? Any warriors that go to either village will be needing a way to supply income for their needs."  
  
Cologne "I still have a lean on the place."  
  
Mamoru "Good, just give me the account number and it will be taken care of."  
  
Cologne does something very un-Cologne like. She faints. This has not happen in nearly one hundred years.   
  
Mamoru breaks out the smelling salts. "Wake up."  
  
  
Cologne still woozy from the fainting spell regains her equilibrium. "You have surprised me at least three time today. That has tied a record from over fifty years ago."  
  
Mamoru smirks. "Want me to go for a fourth? I'm sure I can think of something."  
  
Soun eyes are as big as saucers. "You're being very generous."  
  
Mamoru waves him off. "Its an investment, I had planed on expanding in Japan eventually. If I can help a friend at the same, time so be it. Once every thing is settled down, it's my intention to wow Nabiki at some point. Right now its just fact-finding. I know about her past so don't worry about that part. If it works out fine, if it does not work out fine also. If Nabiki proves herself worthy, she will find herself as a Vice-President in my operation after some training. I'll still need someone to look after my Japanese holdings."  
  
Cologne tries to learn more about this young person. "Just what is your operation just out of curiosity?"  
  
Mamoru smiles as he talks about his business. "I find artist and publish their works. I also research and distribute parts, and I do low level training on computers for everyday home use. I have a consulting firm now and I am just the coordinator. Most of my employees are college students. I'm also a investment holder."  
  
Soun "Very wise, does Nabiki know?"  
  
Mamoru "She knows a little about my companies and there intake, but she knows nothing about my own personal wealth. Most of it inherited."  
  
Soun "I see, as long you don't hurt her, you have my approval. I'm not happy with the age difference, but I know you will make her happy."  
  
Cologne frowns. "Dang, I let another one slip by."  
  
Mamoru "Sorry Elder, just let me be known as a unnamed ally."  
  
Cologne "Another wise statement from one so young."  
  
Mamoru stands up. "Well if you excuse me I'll go check on the girls homework. Good night Elder Cologne. Soun I'll be down later with Akane later to teach her how to cook. I may have to use some drastic measures."  
  
Soun "If you can help my Baby girl, then you have my blessing to do what ever is necessary."  
  
Mamoru "Hopefully it will not come to that Mr. Tendo."  
  
Soun "Call my Soun son, Mr. Tendo makes me feel so old."  
  
  
  
Mamoru approaches the bedroom of doom. How many times had Ranma been hurt in that very room? He knocks and waits for an answer, her hears Akane call out to come on in. "How are you two doing on your homework?"  
  
Shampoo frowns. "Not so well? Akane not as stupid as I thought she was, she help out a lot."  
  
Akane frowns at the insult/complement. "Thanks, I think."  
  
Mamoru decides to break the tension. "Can I see what you have done so far?"  
  
Mamoru looks over everything and points out a few errors in the English and Math homework. He can find no errors in any thing else. "How much have y'all got left to do?"  
  
Akane sighs at all the mistakes he found. "We were just finishing up."  
  
Mamoru "Good, Akane I was??."  
  
There is a knock at the door, Mamoru answers it and it is Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki holds out a paper to him. "I was wondering if you could look at this proposal I made for Business Class?"  
  
Mamoru takes the paper. "Let me take a look????????. Does anyone have a red pen? ????.. Here we go Nabiki, while sound, it could be polished considerable. Rethink the areas I marked through and let me check the grammar in your English assignment and we will go from there."  
  
Nabiki looks like she is on the verge of tears. "Aie" She burst out of the room.  
  
Mamoru sighs. "Ladies I'll be right back."  
  
Mamoru chases Nabiki to her room. "What's wrong Nabiki?"  
  
Nabiki "I worked so hard on this paper, how could you just?."  
  
Mamoru "Make it bleed like that, Nabiki, while it is sound, and I using higher than normal standards on it?. It can be better. You want a business major, and here in Japan if you go to college here your going to have a rough time of it. I was going to work on Akane's cooking skills tonight, but let's order out. I'll help you with that paper. What do you want for take out that takes credit cards?"  
  
??..  
  
  
Mamoru "Then make the call, while I go tell Akane and Shampoo what going on."  
  
  
  
Mamoru walks back into Akane's room of doom. "Akane, Shampoo?. Nabiki took my criticism a little hard so I'm having her order take out. I'll be helping her out with that paper. So you two have a free night. Shampoo if you manage to stay to late you have your Grandmothers permission to stay over. Akane? Can she stay in your room tonight?"  
  
Akane "Sure, it will give use a chance to talk about school and let me help her catch up."  
  
Mamoru "That's fine?. Just remember my two rules?."  
  
Akane and Shampoo "Aie."  
  
  
Mamoru "Ok Nabiki, lets tackle this paper until dinner gets here OK."  
  
Nabiki "Take a look at what I just rewrote."  
  
Mamoru "Very good, but how about wording it in this way."  
  
Nabiki "That says the exact same thing."  
  
Mamoru "True, but look at the placement of power words this time."  
  
Nabiki "It is more powerful this time around."  
  
Mamoru "Nabiki, your going to have to work twice as hard as any male in Asian and American society. I'm sorry if I seem a little cold?"  
  
Nabiki "I know, ?.. Thanks for the help. How would you change this next paragraph."  
  
Mamoru "Well lets see????"  
  
  
Soun calls out from down stairs. "Mamoru, dinner is here, could you come down and pay for it."  
  
Mamoru "Nabiki could you get the others? While I go down and pay?"  
  
Nabiki "Sure thing, and Mamoru? Thank you for your help."  
  
Mamoru "No problem Biki."  
  
As Mamoru runs down stairs Nabiki pops into Akane's room to find two very nosy people with their ears to her wall.  
  
Nabiki "And just what are you two doing, spying on me like that."  
  
Akane frowns "Come off it sis, you do it to me all the time."  
  
  
Nabiki "And what money making opportunities do you think you can gain by listening to Mamoru and myself working on a school paper."  
  
Shampoo smirks. "Is that all you were doing?"  
  
Nabiki turns red at this time from a blush.  
  
Akane joins in on Shampoo's gambit. "Admit it sis, you like him."  
  
Nabiki goes stone faced. "I will admit nothing."  
  
Shampoo "I can't wait to tell everyone at school Nabiki has crush. Tongue won't say anything, but blush does. Akane lets give mercenary girl new Amazon name."  
  
Akane giggles. "It would not happen to be blush would it?  
  
Shampoo "Ai you got it Akane"  
  
Nabiki humps "Think what ever you like, I do not have a crush on him, ?. At least not yet."  
  
Akane smiles at this bit of news. "The Ice Queen of Nerima is starting to melt."  
  
Shampoo smile "I like watching young love develop."  
  
Nabiki "You two are impossible."  
  
Shampoo "What is that song you had me listening to earlier Akane?"  
  
Akane "Queen of D Nile."   
  
Shampoo "Ah that it, is good song no?"  
  
Akane "I like it."  
  
Nabiki "Believe what you want to, I'm going down to dinner."  
  
Akane "Thanks for telling us Sis, we will be right down."  
  
  
After some help by two mischievous matchmakers Nabiki was stuck next to Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru takes a few bites and thanks Nabiki for her great taste. "Nabiki, this was a great choice."  
  
Nabiki smiles back at him. "Thank you Mamoru."  
  
Some giggling is heard from across the table.  
  
Mamoru notices that Akane and Shampoo appear to be plotting. "What?"  
  
Sudden silence.  
  
Nabiki breaks the silence. "It is believed amongst some people at this table that we have feeling for each other."  
  
Soun has long since given up on his serious mode. "Waaaaaa, My oldest is out on a date, my middle daughter has found a boy friend, and my youngest daughter is engaged."  
  
Nabiki yells at her father. "I have not found a boy friend."  
  
Mamoru desperately wants to defuse the situation. "Akane, Shampoo quite teasing Nabiki. Let her explore any emotions she may or may not be exploring in peace. If she has anything to talk about I'm sure you will be the first to know Akane."  
  
Akane frowns at the scolding. "But she teased Ranma and myself all the time?"  
  
Mamoru looks thoughtful for several seconds before speaking. "I'm sure she has learned a valuable lesson tonight also."  
  
Nabiki frowns. "And what lesson is that?"  
  
Mamoru "That one's raw emotions are not to be trifled with. That when love is developing it should be left alone until it is established. Then the real fun can begin to test that love."  
  
Crickets can be heard chirping at the Koi pool as they eat the rest of their dinner in peace.  
  
  
I'll be breaking away from the humor for some time now. Sorry folks. Its time for me to get back into serious mode. I'll try to throw in a joke when I can. All constructive criticism is welcome. 


	9. On your Honor!

Not much humor in this one IMHO, I made several assumptions here. If those assumptions are wrong, the story still stands. It makes for great Drama.   
  
As always, everything belongs to their respective owners. No profit may be made from this work. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
  
Thanks Jerry!!!!!!  
Mamoru awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. The walk down memory lane with Ranma had been exhaustive but very revealing. 'Damn, Another day, another problem! Genma you are such an idiot!' Getting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he makes his way to the bath. He fails to notice the occupied sign to the bath. Lost in thought he failed to notice a certain girl who was in the bath trying to cover her self, or that certain girl starting to frown as he striped right in front of her.  
  
Nabiki watched as Mamoru striped down to bath in front of her. 'Damn, I don't have my camera, might as well have a little fun. Noticing he was not even paying attention to his environment, she decides to give him a wake up call.' "May I help?" (Bet you did not see that coming. ^_^ Ok, so I lied, I do have some humor.)  
  
Mamoru jolted into awareness, turning his back on the furo, grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around his waste was a sever feat. Starting to gather his clothes, he mumbles apologies and trips as he tries to rush out of the bathroom into another girl. Sitting on the floor, looking down he goes into another apology.  
  
Akane gets very upset. "Just what do you think your doing in her with us girls you pervert."  
  
Nabiki recognizing Akane's temper flair up tries to defuse the situation. "Chill sis, he was just leaving as you came in, I just sort of woke him up, look at him being the perfect gentleman, he is not even trying to grab a peek."  
  
Akane calms but only slightly. "Why should the pervert want to bother, with all of Ranma's memories?.."  
  
Mamoru, glad at the chance to finally defend him self speaks. "Actually Ranma has those memories blocked."  
  
Akane blinked at the new revelation. "What?"  
  
Mamoru "He blocked them, they're password protected, I can't see them, etc?"  
  
At this point Kasumi enters the room. "Oh, my. Mamoru you really should not be in here, what would father think."  
  
Mamoru is on the verge of tears. "Kasumi, it was an accident, I was not paying attention to my environment. I was on my way out when I ran into Akane. In fact if y'all let me, I'm going to leave, hopefully in one piece."  
  
Akane not caring that her sister was naked in the furo while she was only in a towel had other fish to fry. "No first I want you to explain to me why he would block them."  
  
Mamoru shrugs. "I have no idea, you would have to ask him. Maybe it's because he wants to keep any violations as subtitle as he can, like I'm doing now. If you notice my eyes are closed."  
  
Nabiki smiles. "Let him go Akane, I'm sure he learned his lesson. I know I did."  
  
Akane glares at her sister. "And what's that sis?"  
  
Nabiki "You are one lucky lady."  
  
Mamoru goes into overload. "Oh, my." 'Blackness'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru is laying down on a futon set up in the living room. Kasumi and Soun are watching over him discussing the morning's events. Suddenly he stirs and Kasumi notices the signs of someone wakening up from a faint.  
  
Kasumi "He is coming to father."  
  
Soun "Very good daughter."  
  
Mamoru groggily wakes up and blinks several times taking in his new environment. "What happen?"  
  
Kasumi informs him in her kind/nonchalant manner that Mamoru had dubbed Kasummisim. "Nabiki made a snide comment, and you fainted."  
  
Mamoru suddenly remembers that morning's events as if it was his life flashing before his eyes. "O my God, the bath."  
  
Soun laughs. "I was furious at first, but after Nabiki explained it, I can't be mad now."  
  
Mamoru looks around for a clock but can't find it. "What time is it?"  
  
Soun "Around noon, I'm expecting Genma and Nodoka to show up soon for lunch."  
Mamoru "Darn, I missed school, O well, I was needing to talk to Genma."  
  
Soun "About what son?"  
  
Mamoru sighs. "One Ukyou, plus possibly others..."   
  
Kasumi frowns. One of the few expressions that Mamoru ever saw flash across her face. "This is going to be rather complicated."  
  
Soun takes on a serious look. So far, Mamoru had come through for him. "What are you going to do to fix the mess?"  
  
Mamoru looks Soun square in the eye and speaks in his no nonsense business tone. "I plan on doing nothing, Ranma did not create it, Genma did, its his problem, he can fix it."  
  
Soun frowns, his friend is not going to like this announcement. He is right however; Genma did create most of the mess. Mamoru could not be expected to fix all of it. "Brave words, how do you plan to back them up?"   
  
Mamoru looks down at the floor as if in doubt. "I'm sure Nodoka will have a plan."  
  
Soun flinches. He planed on getting Nodoka involved in this mess. He suddenly felt fear for his old friend. "You're right, she will have a plan. I do feel sorry for my old friend."  
Genma "And what do you feel sorry about my old friend."  
  
Neither had noticed Genma enter the living room and both jumped with a start when they enter the living room.  
  
Mamoru quickly regains his composer. 'This is going to be difficult.' "Mr. Saotome, good to see you in good health. I trust Mrs. Saotome is with you."  
  
Nodoka enters the living room. "Right here child, why do you ask?"  
  
Mamoru smiles with a evil glint in his eye. "Glad you asked Nodoka, do you have your sword with you?"  
  
Nodoka frowns. "Yes? Why do you need it?"  
  
Mamoru returns the frown. "To keep a certain sorry bum in line."  
  
Genma explodes at being called a bum. "That is no way to show respect to your elders boy, it is dishonorable."  
  
Mamoru turns and glares at the lazy, dishonorable bum. "When you start acting honorably; you will get the respect that's due."  
  
Nodoka draws her sword to end the argument. "What has my Husband done this time?"  
  
Genma notices the sword and calms down. "I'm sure its nothing that can't be corrected dear."  
  
Mamoru with a look of scorn on his face speaks. "Maybe your right, then again, maybe your wrong. Just how many people did you engage Ranma to?"  
  
Genma starts to sweat.  
  
Nodoka does not let the sweat go unnoticed. "Geeennnnmmmaaaa, answer the question."  
  
Genma tries to worm his way out of the situation. "Just the ones you know about dear: "Akane, Ukyou, and that delivery girl. Shampoo and that Kuno girl latched themselves on to him with out my approval."  
  
Mamoru sighs "Most likely a lie."  
  
Genma flinches at being called a liar. "How dare you boy, you have no proof."  
  
Nodoka frowns. "That is a rather strong accusation, what evidence do you have."  
  
Mamoru shrugs. "I have no evidence, but strolling trough Ranma's memories with him over the past few days leads to fifty-five possibilities that work with the Bum's pattern of behavior."  
  
Nodoka sits and thinks for a moment. "I see, Genma, he has very good reason to doubt your word."  
  
Mamoru "Mr. Saotome, Nothing less than this will do, On your word on the Saotome honor blade, are there any more engagements?"  
  
?  
?  
?  
  
Nodoka gets tired of waiting for an answer. "I'll take your silence as a yes Genma, how many?"  
  
Genma "Of the ones that come to mind? About fourteen. There could be more, I just don't remember."  
  
Nodoka frowns, and tears come to her eyes. "Ukyou's engagement I can forgive. I understand the delivery girl fiasco as it solved itself. You have lied to me. You have brought shame to this family Genma, what am I going to do with you?" She reflects silently for several minutes in quite, finally she turns to the idea generator. "Any ideas Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru sighs. "It had been Ranma's greatest wish to have an intact family. His biggest dream in fact; however, it looks like, due to Genma's behavior, that will not be a possibility."  
  
Genma starts to panic. "You don't expect me to commit seppuku do you?"  
  
Mamoru lets his shoulders fall as if a great weight was upon them. "That is one possible solution, but Ranma does not wish it."  
  
Nodoka notices that Mamoru has aged fifty years in the blink of an eye. "Then what?"  
  
Mamoru looks her in the eye. "Ranma will disown Genma as his father forever. He will take on the family name of Tendo. It is his fondest wish Mrs. Saotome that you remain a part of his life, he needs it more than anything else right now as he must break ties with his father."  
  
Genma starts getting emotional. "Surly there must be some other way."  
  
Mamoru glares at the old geezer. "Don't get melodramatic on me now, the only person you have to blame is yourself. You were selfish; this is the price that is going to have to be paid so Ranma may have peace and family. There is only one other solution, and even you don't deserve that. You have ruined a lot of peoples honor Genma, if I were you, I would go into hiding, and not let any know where you have gone."  
  
Nodoka "As much as it pains me husband, he is right. Mamoru when will this take place?"  
  
Mamoru "In front of Ukyou first and foremost, it will hurt her when the ramifications hit her. I expect Genma to be long gone by then."  
  
Nodoka sighs, "I will be dishonored as well, I will be widowed, what shall I do?"  
  
Mamoru looks Nodoka with the sincerest look possible. "Ranma shall defend you to his utmost ability. Genma was your husband, but he did not consult you on any of these engagements. It is your responsibility to approve or disapprove of them. By agreeing to cast Genma for his ingression against the family, how can anyone hold you to his word?"  
  
Nodoka "Its not that simple."  
  
Mamoru "I'm sorry I don't understand more about honor Nodoka. It will have to be enough. Nodoka, you were separated from your child for over ten years. It is time to be part of your child's life. As soon as he comes back."  
  
Genma gets a glimmer of hope. There is no way his son could have come to this conclusion. "When will that be?"  
  
Mamoru glares at him. "Do not concern yourself, you won't be around."  
  
Genma stands up and prepares a stance. "I have not agreed to any of this you insolent whelp, I have sat here and listened to you insult me long enough." He lunges at Mamoru only to be blocked by a small person. After the person incapacitated him, she turns to Mamoru.  
  
Cologne "I heard everything Mamoru, it most have been a difficult decision for Ranma to reach this conclusion."  
  
Mamoru "It was most likely the hardest."  
  
Cologne "Why?"  
  
Mamoru "For better or worse, Genma was always there for him. He was his constant."  
  
Cologne "Of course, your right? Nodoka, do you agree with this conclusion?"  
  
Nodoka "I don't see any other way. Do you have any solutions Cologne?"  
  
Cologne "If you ask me, Mamoru is being to good to him."  
Nodoka "I see, then I guess this is the only way short of suicide or homicide."  
  
Mamoru "I am sorry Mrs. Saotome, I wish I understood a bit more of Japanese honor."  
  
Nodoka "It is alright, Ranma's life had to move forward at some point."  
  
Cologne "That it did, and speaking of which. Mamoru, I have talked to Shampoo, and while upset, she agreed with your assessments after thinking about it for a while."  
  
Mamoru "Thank you Elder, is it all right if I talk to her at some point?"  
  
Cologne "If you wish."  
  
Mamoru "I'll also need to talk to Moose at some point."  
  
Cologne blinks "Why child? You don't think he is worthy of Shampoo do you?"  
  
Mamoru smiles and starts to chuckle. "Elder, have you ever fought either Shampoo or Moose all out?"  
  
Cologne not understanding where Mamoru was going shrugs. "Shampoo yes, Moose I always thought was to clumsy to bother with, why?."  
  
Mamoru regains some composer. "Ranma has fought both all out and assessed both their skills. Do you want to hear his conclusion?"  
  
Cologne perks up. It is not often she gets to dive into his line of thinking. "I am interested."  
  
Mamoru goes into his all business attitude. "In a all out fight between Shampoo and Moose with no "concern" for Shampoo's safety and well being, Moose would win. This however would not be with out cost to Shampoo's well being. Moose's fighting style are of offensive style, not defensive, in fact he stinks in close combat. Moose knows his style is deadly and Ranma has found it difficult to deal with at long range. I imagine Shampoo knows this as well. The wounds he would inflict could very well kill Shampoo, and if he killed her, what would be the point of winning? Please don't give me that line about being a line of weakness, if Moose could honestly kill Ranma he would. Ranma does not believe for a second he would not. He also believes that Moose would give his life to defend his village."  
  
Cologne ponders what she is told. Deep down she knows Ranma's assessment is correct. Moose is easy to fight if you are use to him. Nevertheless, a stranger with hostile intent would more than likely find themselves dead. His skills had improved considerably since trying to kill Ranma. It was hard to admit. "You make very good points child, you have given me much to think about." She suddenly changed the subject. Do you need me there when you talk to Ukyou?"  
  
Mamoru "That might be wise Elder, I would want Shampoo there as well."  
  
Cologne "I'm not sure that's wise at this point and time."  
  
Mamoru "I understand... Cologne, Soun... The biggest problem I see for Ukyou is she will no longer have a family. Her honor will be lost... Do you think it wise to offer an extension of adoption into one of our families?"  
  
Cologne ponders what has been asked. "The girl would be welcomed into the Amazon village no questions asked; however it might create more problems for Ranma in the future. Soun how about you?"  
  
Soun goes over the options... "I will need to discuses this with all my girls at once before I make such a decision. Why don't you adopt her Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru ponders this. "I had considered it until I realized I'm a little young to have a 16 year old daughter. ... Maybe a sister position... Both my parents are dead so I can't ask them about it. Is such a thing even possible?"  
  
Soun "I'm sure Nabiki could manipulate the system to create a family record here for you in Japan."  
  
Mamoru "Then it is settled, one way or another, Ukyou will have a family to fall back on if she show chooses."  
I have agonized over this chapter for some time. I'm still not happy with it. Same goes for the next chapter. You'll see why.  
  
In case your wondering... I do have father issues. Ranma's (If he existed.), and my life would be very close in having fathers who are unwise in preparing for their retirement. I am faced with supporting both parents or tossing them out on the street when the old man is no longer to work. I've basically given up on my own future. I will comment on this no further, and will not respond to any inquires. Any prayers would be appreciated.   
  
As always, any constructive comments about the fic are welcomed.  
  
Ookii Mamoru  
  
Additional note: I made a major revision to this chapter after reading:  
  
Anything goes Chaos Factor by Silver where I was first introduced to the idea of adopting Ukyou into the Saotome family. I have asked the author permission to use this idea in my fic and have revived permission, she informed me it was not originally her idea and pointed out the fic Couch Trips by Sarge to me. I contacted that author almost a week and a half ago seeking permission and still have not heard from him. Both fics are great reads.   
  
I was unhappy in how I was treating Ukyou and could not find a satisfactory way out. I did not want to seem like I was bashing her. I wanted her in the story later, but could not work her in without causing a bunch of problems. While I'm still going to have problems, especially in rewriting a good portion of the rough draft, I'll be more satisfied in how I handle this character.  
  
Anything goes Chaos Factor by Silver.  
  
  
  
Couch Trips by Sarge.  
  
  
  
Enjoy both these wonderful fics and be sure to leave feed back.  
  
Thanks in advanced.  
  
Ookii Mamoru 


	10. Honor!

This is an update for an error at the end of the chapter.  
  
Ack!!!!! Many, Many, thanks for a major error pointed out by Final-Fan! Thanks for the tip. I can't believe I missed that. Uggg!!!!!!   
Chapter 12 soon! Waiting for feed back from Jerry. :)  
  
Mina, sorry about the long delay. My muddled mind just can't seem to stay focused. Sorry, Sorry, sorry.  
  
I can't help but notice I'm on the favorites list of one Jellybee22. I am quite honored. Please feel free to contact me at any time. I sometimes share some of my advanced work as I mull over it.  
#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#((#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#(#  
  
It was D-day. The day he had been dreading the most. The day he made Ranma's decision's known. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Akane call out.  
  
"Kasumi, were home, we brought Ukyou home as well."  
  
Kasumi's voice rings from the kitchen "That's nice, Mamoru has called a family conference in the dinning room."  
  
Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyou walk in on both Soun and Nodoka crying on each other for support while Genma is lying twisted in a corner. Mamoru and Cologne are sitting next to each other with their heads down. Dr. Tofu is also there, standing by himself looking nervous.  
  
Mamoru sighs upon noticing Akane, Nabiki, and Ukyou entering the room. "Sit down everyone, this will not be easy."  
  
Akane sits down turning white. "What's wrong?" Mamoru had never looked so depressed before. Could something have happened to Ranma, and Cologne, she looks older than I have ever seen her before... as if that is even possible.   
  
Cologne breaks the silence. "Ranma being removed from the chaos that is his life and having time to think and have a non judgmental ear to listen to has made some decisions. Very painful decisions."  
  
Mamoru takes over. "It had always been Ranma's wish that he could resolve the fiancée problem without causing any pain. I informed him that that no matter what he did, there would be pain, and the longer the situation remained unresolved, the more pain there would be."  
  
Nabiki "Then I take it that being Shampoo is not here, than she is not part of the final solution?"  
  
Mamoru glances at her and then looks at everyone letting the silence do his speaking for him. "Everyone in there own way is part of the final solution if they chose to be. A few days ago I entered negotiations with Cologne who has agreed with my idea. Ranma has unknowingly built his own village around him. I see no reason why we can't solidify that village and enter a treaty of understanding and cooperation with Cologne's village."  
  
Nabiki face faults, "I can't believe it's that easy."  
  
Cologne "It is not, there are certain concession that will have to be made, it will take the rest of our lives to see this through."  
  
Akane begins to sweat. "What sort of concessions?"  
  
Mamoru "Cologne's village is willing to release their claim on Ranma for genetic samples, and training of their warriors in the Anything Goes Style."  
  
Nabiki weighs the options. "That sounds reasonable."  
  
Akane "And of course that pervert would agree to such a thing."  
  
Mamoru not happy with Akane's attitude knocks her chip of her shoulder. "I'll give you that Akane if you can tell me how artificial insemination and allowing a closed off village to boost their gene pool and fighting ability is perverse."  
  
Akane thinks for several seconds and backs down. "Your right, I'm sorry."  
  
Nabiki makes an obscure comment. "Ok that brings it down to three."  
  
Mamoru "The Kuno girls claim is invalid, if every girl he ever helped claimed to be his fiancée then how many fiancée do you think Ranma would have."  
  
Ukyou breaks the silence. "More than you could count."  
  
Nabiki "Ok that brings it down to two."  
  
Mamoru frowns at her. "Nabiki, don't sound so cold hearted about this. One of these honorable young women will be hurt."  
  
Nabiki looks down at the floor and blushes. It is not often she finds herself put in her place. "I'm sorry."  
  
Mamoru looks at the tow girls in question "Akane, Ukyou? It has recently been discovered through an examination of Ranma's memories that Genma had about fifty-five opportunities to engage Ranma for brothels. Genma has finally admitted to at least fifteen, possibly more. This has forever soiled the Saotome name."  
  
Ukyou flinches at this news. "That bastard, to think he put so many girls through this heartache."  
  
Mamoru sighs. "Ranma agrees, seeing no way to salvage the name it has been decided that Genma will be cast out and the family name abandoned. Nodoka has only been consulted on one such engagement, which she approved of reluctantly long ago."  
  
Getting teary eyed Ukyou looks up at Mamoru. "Then that means?"  
  
Mamoru looked her straight in the eye with compassion and sorrow. "I'm sorry Ukyou, Ranma has decided to take on the family name of Tendo."  
  
Ukyou screams out and starts to wail screaming how she loves him. She is the cute fiancée, how could he do this to her. Every one in the room looked down at the floor trying to give her a bite of privacy. Finally, she starts to speak. "I no longer have a family. My father will dishone me, I'll have no name, no family. My restaurant will be striped from me as well as my right to practice the family art. How will I face my peers? I am so alone, so very alone."  
  
Mamoru breaks her ranting. "You are wrong Ukyou, so very wrong. You could be adopted by Cologne's village, the Tendos, or I could somehow adopt you into my family as my sister. As to the restaurant... I'll buy the thing out right if I have to. As to the art... I'm afraid I don't really understand. I know Ranma wants you to train in Anything Goes and the art lives off taking the best techniques from many styles. You are as much a part of The Village of Nerima as anyone here. So never think of yourself as being alone or shamed when you're around us. Do you understand?"  
  
Ukyou looks up at him and tries to blink back tears. Finally, she can no longer fight the pain and breaks into sobs. Mamoru could have sworn he saw a look of relief on her face when he informed her that she was not entirely unwanted. That she would have family she could depend on. She had choices. Slowly Dr. Tofu hit a few pressure points and led Ukyou up to the guest room to calm down.   
  
Mamoru whispering to Cologne "I hated to do that, I like Ranma wish there could have been some other way."  
  
Cologne "Shampoo's response was equally the same. Ranma in the end would have not of had a choice."  
Mamoru "I can feel him wailing in my mind right now, feeling the same pain that both those two do. He has a good heart."  
  
Cologne "That he does."  
  
Akane looks down at the floor interrupting their conversation. "I can now see how much she loved him, I always thought it was because of the brothel and arranged engagement. I should never of gotten mad at him for not trying to shake the others lose before, my response would have been the same."  
  
Cologne "You all loved him, and he knew it."  
  
Mamoru "He wanted friends more than anything else, to hurt any one of you meant the loss of a friend, or at least that's how he saw it; however, in the end, there could be only one." ^_^  
  
Akane "Is there anything that we can do for her."  
  
Mamoru "No.. Let her compose herself, let her realize the true meaning of the situation."  
  
Akane blinks. "That is?"  
  
Cologne "She is free, Genma has gone down in flames. Abandoned by his family, any arrangement he has made in the past is now knoll and void. ... Mamoru at first I despised who you where, I now see you as a good-hearted person who is willing to answer a person's plea for help. This is a great asset."  
  
Mamoru "I understand Elder, in the end, we all had what was the best intentions."  
  
Nabiki "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."  
  
Mamoru "I hope we have made a u-turn."  
  
Cologne "A u-turn?"  
  
Mamoru "A term for drivers, A 180 degree turn off of ones path."  
  
Cologne "In that case child, I hope we have to."  
  
The Tendo home was somber that evening. Ukyou finally calmed down enough to go home. Mamoru told her to truly think about her options and not to just pass them off as some sort of consolation prize. Ranma still wanted her in his life as a very close friend.   
  
He was woken later that night by a strange sound.  
'What is that? Crying? There has been to much of that in this house today.'  
Opening his eyes, he focuses on the sound of crying and realizes that it's coming from Akane's room. Resolving himself, he gets up and heads to her room. Outside the door he knocks, the door slowly opening to the force. The crying dies down a little bit into sniffles. Noticing that Akane is lying face down on her bed hugging her pillow he walks over and kneels next to her bed wrapping a arm around her.  
  
Akane between sniffles "What are you doing?"  
  
Mamoru "You miss him don't you?"  
  
Akane "This should be the happiest day of my life, but I'm crying, because he is not here to share it with me."  
  
Mamoru "He is feeling rather bad himself Akane. He is aware of the environment I'm in but can't see it, until I show him the days events, or directly interact with it. My arm around you right now is a indirect way for him to be here for you. Tell you what, he told me to tell you to move over."  
  
Akane slowly moves over and lets Mamoru get under the covers with her.  
  
Akane "Don't you try anything."  
  
Mamoru "I won't do anything unless Ranma tells me to do it. What happens now is between you and Ranma. Ranma loves you so much it's hurting even me. I can feel his pain radiating throughout my mind."  
  
Akane "I'm sorry."  
  
Mamoru brings his arms around her and bringing her as close as he can to him. "Don't be you cute tomboy." Kissing her on the forehead he relaxes onto the bed."  
  
Akane relaxes into the hug. "What happen to uncute Ranma?"  
  
A slight pause, "I was always referring to your behavior, you have always been attractive."  
  
Akane starts to blush and runs her hand through his hair "I see?" Akane looks at her fiancées body face and gives in. Twisting ever so slightly she starts to kiss him. At first Mamoru backs of but by Ranma's prodding he eventually pulls her closer and returns the kiss. A half hour later, both are asleep in each other's arms.  
  
)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*))*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*))*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
'What's that brushing my lips? Ranma, the engagement, last night. O my god.' "Mamoru, No Baka!"  
  
Ranma's body is seen flying across the room into a wall.  
Mamoru "What did you do that for you uncute tomboy."  
  
Akane "I thought we covered that last night?"  
  
Mamoru "I told Mamoru to convey that to you last night."  
  
Akane goes wide eye and tears up just a little bit. "Ranma?"  
  
Realizing what is going on. "I guess once all the stress was gone we swapped places."  
  
Akane "This is a dream, it has got to be, nothing this good ever simply just happens to us."  
  
Ranma "Wait a second? Looks like we still have contact, this could switch back at any moment or never. Mamoru suggests we go to Dr. Tofu's later today and look into it."  
  
Akane "I see, Nabiki will be disappointed."  
  
Ranma "Yes I know, even I could see the feeling develop between those two. I'm not going to worry about that however."  
  
Akane "Your not, why you incensi..........." She was muffled as soon as Ranma began to kiss her."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Dr. Tofu "I see, so this happen some time last night? What where the conditions?"  
  
Ranma "Well Doc, We had just finished up with Ukyou and had called it a night, Mamoru noticed Akane crying later that night and went to go comfort her at my prompting. We woke up like this the next morning."  
  
Dr. Tofu "I see. Well as for as I can tell..."  
  
"Good." The next thing Ranma saw was a blur. Dr. Tofu saw Cologne knock out Ranma and Shampoo caring him off leaving a note.  
  
Dr. Tofu looked at the note "Dear Gang, I'm sorry I mislead all of you, but the truce would not have been good enough to save Shampoo's honor, do not follow, or the next time we meet it shall be mortal combat."  
  
Dr. Tofu sits down and copulates things.... "Damn, this is not good." He promptly reaches for the phone and calls the Tendo's.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru "What the bloody hell happen?"  
Ranma "There is only one person who could take me out like this."  
  
Mamoru "That witch, well at least she does not know about the link still being intact."  
  
Ranma "I've been thinking about that."  
  
Mamoru "As soon as she notices it, she will try and break it."  
  
Ranma "I am going to hide it."  
  
Mamoru "I wish I understood this Ki stuff. How?"  
  
Ranma "We are going to break it, and leave a key to the back door."  
  
Mamoru "Is that possible?"  
  
Ranma "While your body was unconscious I had plenty of time to experiment with Ki, learned a lot. In fact I've already done this several times."  
  
Mamoru "YOU WHAT!?"  
  
Ranma "Calm down, if I thought there would have been any risk, I would never have tried. Now listen there are some people I want you to contact, and this is what I want you to do."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
His two children looked at them as if he had two heads. Everyone else in the room is smiling smugly at the old memories.  
  
Jack "There is no way great-grandmother would have done such a thing."  
  
Jill "To have acted so dishonorably."  
  
Mamoru decided to give his children a rest. "Yes children she did act dishonorably, but her actions are reasonable considering what was the stake for Shampoo. We just did not know what the stakes were at the time."  
  
Jill "Just what was at stake for Shampoo Father?"  
  
Mamoru looked at his daughter. "That would be putting the cart before the horse. You will find out in due time."  
  
Jack's could no longer hold in his anticipation. "So father what happen next?"  
  
Mamoru "That son is a story for another day. Its late, will continue this tomorrow."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Final-Fan -- Thanks for the reviews and the tip. I've already acted on it as you can see. As to the reviews. You are the second reviewer. I have not erased anything. I'm glad your enjoying the fic.   
  
Well everyone that's it for the first arc of this story. I've decided to do a major rewrite on the second arc, so it will be a while before you see it and update on this story. The rewrite is proving more difficult than I previously thought. I'll try to be as quick as possible about it. Again all constructive comments are welcomed.  
  
Ookii Mamoru  
A little sneak peak in what I have in store. :) Moohahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Mamoru sat quietly in Tenchi's living room waiting for him to return from the field. His thought wondered back to the meeting with Tenchi's grandfather. "Be sure to tell him not to worry about any secrets." 'Now what could the old man have meant by that. Just what he needed, another strange situation and more secrets to deal with. As-if Ranma had not put enough on his shoulders with the Senshi.' He was startled when he saw a girl float through the ceiling towards him oblivious of his presence. She had spiked hair that went in all directions. Her eyes looked like they belonged to a cat. Suddenly she noticed him and those eyes narrowed into a threatening/defensive glare. "Who are you she demanded."  
Boy I'm bad. :)  
  
Ookii Mamoru  
  
As always constructive criticism is appreciated.   
  
Ookii Mamoru 


	11. 2 The Leap Frog GameAnything Goes Style

Revised Chapter: Name correction nothing new.  
  
This is the beginning of arc two. As always, this fan-fiction is not for profit. Respected owners retain copyrights. I'm just writing this to stop the bloody nightmares. :)   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The twins awoke to a new day in Crystal Tokyo. The room was a strange environment for them. Suddenly both remembered just what building the room was in. They were staying at the palace with the Queen and her court. They had just learned yesterday who their mother was and met her side of the family. They were actually related to the world famous fighter Ranma Saotome. Their dad could keep pace with him all out in a spar. He had also mentally switched places with him in a freak accident and helped Ranma out in a time of need. They had learned that their great-grandmother was not the woman they thought she was. Their father had told them not to worry about it. They learned the origins of their adopted Aunt Ukyou, which was very surprising to say the least. They had learned early on she was not blood relations, but ever bit as much family like their great-grandmother. It was almost too much for them, and they had only scratched the surface of what was to be learned.  
  
Both were drawn out of their thoughts by a knock at the door and a announcement reminding them breakfast would be served in an hour. Both did their morning stretches. They could both feel their great-grandmother popping them on the hand should they skip them. One should always be ready for action she would tell them. Evan when you're at the safest location on planet Earth.  
  
The breakfast hall was huge. It would have put many of the grand ballrooms they had seen in the past to shame. The breakfast itself was wonderful. It was buffet style and they had a ready selection of what they were use to. They chose instead to try the traditional Japanese's breakfast Misue soup.   
  
Completing breakfast they decided to hang around and watch the coming and going of the palace staff. The racial and ethnic mix to their surprise was larger than they had anticipated. They had always been taught that the Japanese society was basically closed off. Then again, this was the palace for a world government. There should be no surprise. Both looked forward to meeting the staff on a individual bases. Finally their father retrieved them. Before they knew it they were once again before Queen Serenity. She smiled at them gently and asked for them to sit. This was a more formal environment and hugs were not exchanged to their disappointment. Morning pleasantries were exchanged and they met Luna, the cat advisor to the Queen. They finally got down to business, learning about their father.   
  
Serenity smiled at them, "So what do you think of your father so far?"  
  
Jack answered first, "We had no idea that he is such an important person."  
  
Jill finished, "Its just so incredible."  
  
Jack "Not that we did not appreciate him before."  
  
Jill "Just one question, "When we first arrived. The guard announced him Ambassador Mamoru Johnson. Who is he the ambassador to?"  
  
Serenity smiled at Mamoru. The twins shared a bond that no one could explain, but she understood what it meant and gave him a wink. He smiled back at her. Finally she responded to the twin's question. "If I told you that would spoil the story. All in good time children, all in good time."  
  
Mamoru takes this as an opportunity to continue with the story. All the ears in that room where focused on him. He had always been a bit of a mystery to the staff. Always a little to close to their Queen for the perceived outsider he was. "It was about one month after Ranma's kidnapping................."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A class of Martial Artist is watching a tall man lean in shape. They are currently the best of the best in the United States. The complicated keta they were watching him perform had just been completed and many of their chins had hit the floor. The Dojo Master was smiling at his new student. It was hard for him to believe this student had come to him a little under a month ago with no skill. He was considered one of the best masters in the country. He was searched out far and wide by advanced students of the art. He normally did not take on new students, but the money being thrown at him was hard to refuse. Now this student was making him look like a white belt that was standing still.   
  
He had found this students story hard to believe at first, but after some research he quickly discovered much of his story was true. He could not find one single false hood. He did however, find more questions. No formal training in as little as two months ago. His physical shape was deplorable. He had been struck by lightening and was out of it for two weeks. His medical recovery was miraculous. The story of how he traded bodies with a troubled young man was unbelievable. The truth of the matter; however, was in the pudding. His student was performing beyond anything he had ever seen before. He could do basic manipulation of Ki. He could no longer help him in his quest to be better. This galled him to no end. This student could wipe the floor with any Martial Artist in the US and most likely Japan and he was still declaring himself not good enough. He would have to let him go onto Japan like he planned to. Dang it, he was learning so much from his new student.   
  
Mamoru Johnson considered himself to be a lucky man. Given his medical state two months ago before the lightening strike he should still be recovering. Heck, even if he was in the best of shape he should just now be starting rehabilitation. (I have no idea how long it takes a lightening victim to recover, or what is required.) Instead he was developing himself into a super world class martial artist. He had a friend to rescue. Granted he had never met him in person, but when you share the intimate details these two had... then a friendship was almost always guaranteed. He helped him with his problems and in return he got the ultimate physical fitness program. Plus he made several new friends and met hopefully one day he thought his future wife. First off however, he would have to train his body further, push harder. He was still not close to the Amazon's skill level, and his current Sensei could no longer help him. He could continue to train himself strength wise. There was something to be said about Ki manipulation after all, but he could not train the Ki itself.   
  
His security team in Japan had already contacted Ukyou who had reluctantly agreed to help him. She had gone down in flames with her father and family, and had no desire to become a Tendo. She had agreed after much persuasion to be adopted into his family as a sister. One more week and he would be heading to Japan to seek out a distant relative of Ranma: Tenchi Masaki. While Tenchi was not that strong, his grandfather was. His security team had still not located Tenchi. He would have to contact the Grandfather directly. After finishing up his demonstration keta he walked up to Chuck Norris to thank him for his assistance. (^_^ Could not resist, sorry. ^_^) After a quick spar that he intentionally lost. He left the dojo for the last time not looking back. Unlike Ranma, he thought there was no honor lost in not bruising someone's ego as long as they were not obvious about the matter. Besides... it was Chuck Norris, the chance to spar was a lifetime opportunity in and of itself.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The walk through the untarnished countryside of Japan was extremely pleasant. Mamoru he thought to himself, 'It looks like you finally found a new place to walk.' Mamoru's team still could not find Tenchi himself, but he knew the location the Masaki Shrine. His sister Ukyou was walking beside him. It felt good to call someone family. Being alone for so long had been difficult for him. Sure he had his friends and extended family, but there was nothing like having someone you could call immediate family. Their new relationship was strained at best, but both were adjusting to the new situation. Ukyou had proven to be a challenge to his newly acquired fighting skills, but he was quickly advancing in his ability. Given a few more months and he would be her equal. A pity really, that still would not be enough to defeat Cologne. Ukyou had interrupted his train of thought.  
  
Ukyou had to break the silence some how. It was beginning to grind on her nerves. "Are you certain your not able to contact the Tendos? Akane will be mad once she learns she has missed out on a training opportunity."  
  
She watched as her new brother tensed up at the question. Here was the man that had derailed her entire life. 'No that's not fair, Genma derailed it, he just added to the damage. It just was not fair. She could not understand why Ranma chose the Violent Tomboy, or why Mamoru was attracted to Nabiki. ... Where the hell did that thought come from? He was quite pleasant to be around. To noble for his own damn good.' Her thoughts were interrupted when he finally answered the question.  
  
Mamoru "Quite certain... according to my security team the dojo is still being watched. It also took two weeks to get them to stop following you. Whomever the old mummy hired is good. I have no idea if the house has been bugged, and it will look suspicious if a repairperson just shows up. I'll just have to wait until the dojo is no longer being watched."  
  
Their conversation was halted when they came across a field and a lake. On the other side of the lake a home sat. Next to them, a very long flight of steps leads to the top of a mountain. Mamoru looks at them with a sigh while Ukyou looks elated. "Big Brother, leave your pack here. This will be a good opportunity for training." While Mamoru is lowering the 50-kilo pack from his shoulders she continues to explain. "This will be a test of strength and Ki manipulation. I want you to focus your Ki into your legs and leap up the steps as far as you can." Mamoru does as he is instructed and clears ten steps. "That's good, now I want you to do that for the rest of the way up. First one to the top cooks dinner." Mamoru leaps as hard and as quickly as possible. Before long he is clearing twenty steps at a time. About half way up Ukyou passes him clearing thirty at a time while still wearing her pack. He focuses even harder and tries to at least catch up with her. Inevitably he fails, 'Looks like another night of cooking. Finally he reaches his goal of thirty steps at about the time he reaches the top. Panting he looks back down the steps to see how far he went. They were extremely high. His pack was just a speck. He turned around to address Ukyou when he notices her addressing an old man in priest robes. To his utter amazement she is still wearing her pack. He could not even lift that thing and she still wore it after that exertion. Walking calmly to her he can hear the old priest reprehending her for being disrespectful to Holy Ground. Mamoru interrupted him. He would be damn if Ukyou would take the blame for this. "Respected elder, please forgive her, it was my fault. I am honor and duty bond to rescue a friend. She was training me in the use of Ki" The old man regards him. "Who are you, and who must you rescue?" Mamoru answers, "Mamoru Johnson sir, I'm training so I can rescue a friend in need, Ranma Saotome, a distant relative of Tenchi Masaki. You might have heard of either one of them?" The old priest considers what he is told. "What are you to this Ranma?" Mamoru goes into detail about what has led him to this temple. The priest did not once display any emotions to the story he was being told.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well another chapter down, basically three more to go while dealing with the Tenchi universe. Its all hand written and is a basic guess. I found my self adding and subtracting material as I went. It takes a little longer but I find it better for me to write this way. You may have noticed a distinct change in my writing habits. I hope the change is for the better. I wrote the first arc almost two years ago and finally got brave enough to publish it. The second arc looked more of the same until I decided to change it recently. It required a whole rewrite. My writing ability has definitely matured over the last two years and is reflected in this rewrite. There is very little dialog in the Tenchi setting unforanitly. The original premise was more comedy, but it turned out considerably more serious than I had intended.   
  
As always constructive criticism is welcome. I'm out to improve myself.  
  
Ookii Mamoru  
  
Just a little side note, I've got up to 48 hand written pages at this time. I'm just now getting into the Sailor Moon Universe and am almost to the point of merging all three. :) 


	12. The Cupboard Under the Stairs

Revised: Spelling changes.   
  
Like the chapter title? Just so you know, Harry Potter has absolutely nothing to do with this story, but I did make a reference to him and his cupboard under the stairs.   
  
I am working on a Harry Potter / Ranma 1/2 / Surprise Anime Star/ fanfic and am almost done with the first chapter ... I think. I'm being very careful with it and have gotten nothing but kudos from a die hard Harry Potter fan prereader who knows nothing about Anime. I'm still trying too decide what category I should post it in. (sigh) Probably be another six months before I post it, and I want this story out of the way.   
  
Everyone will be happy too know that I've emptied a gel pen for this fic. :) Pilot Q7 is a very nice fine pointed pen.  
  
As always respective copyrights belong to their proper owners.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The old priest regards the strange guest standing before him. He had observed him leaping up the stairs gaining ability with each leap. The leaps were very impressive for an untrained beginner. He had of course heard about Ranma's kidnapping and was thinking about exerting some of his influence over the village himself to free the kid. Now he knew the full story about his very distant relative by marriage. Cologne had gone to far this time. 'I'll train him and send Tenchi and the girls to help.' "I will train you, but we will not begin tonight. Go back down and ask Tenchi to put you up, and too not worry about any family secrets.   
  
Ukyou had him going down the stairs the same way he went up. Jumping! He was clearing the steps twenty at time. As he was leaping down he let the day's events go through his mind. The easy acceptance of the old priest for training came to mind, and now he had a new concern in concealing even more secrets. What was he getting himself into?  
  
He had let his mind wonder so far that Ukyou had to nudge him when they arrived at the front door of a pristine home. The environment was so calm and peaceful. One could get use to this place. The lake at the front of the home was crystal clear. The dock and patio right next to it was to die for. It was as if someone had dropped this house right into its current location. ^_^ Everything was perfect. It was too perfect for his taste. It was like the calm before the storm was occurring. He looks at his sister then knocks on the door wondering what was going to happen next. A shout and a sudden explosion startled him. Both travelers looked at each other then sweat dropped. Ukyou was the first to recover, "Sounds familiar... Think we should skip this training and mover on?" Mamoru considers this option. Moving on would be very beneficial to their collective safety and health should this place be any thing like Nirame. On the other hand the training would prove very beneficial against the Amazons. Resolving his courage and to his sisters ultimate horror he knocks on the door again. Several moments later a short girl with ridiculously long blue pony tales answers the door. Her eyes are an impossible blinding pink.  
  
The young seven hundred + year old princess regards the strangers at the door. They both wore Gi's and back packs. The woman was of average height and build with a long black pony tale. At a second glance she notices a big ass spatula strapped to her back. The man, a gajin was tall... very tall. Before she was about to welcome the strangers the gajin spoke as if he were a native. "Hello young lady. Is Tenchi at home? The priest at the top of the hill sent us down for room and board while we train with him."  
  
Sasami blinks at this statement/question. Why would Yosho do something like this? She hated mysteries. Being the hostess she is, she put aside her questions and invites them in. "Tenchi won't be home for another hour or so. Dinner will be ready in two. To her surprise the women asked her if she needed any help. Washu would prepare a simple meal every once and a while. The other girls were walking disaster areas in the kitchen. It would be nice to have some help, or at least someone to talk to. She nodded and both left Mamoru in the living room alone.   
  
He looked around the living room nervously. He was alone in a stranger's house with no signs of any damage from the explosion they both had heard earlier. To his sudden surprise he sees a girl with cat like yellow eyes and tail float through a wall heading towards the kitchen. 'That must be one of the secrets the old man at the shrine was talking about. He silently watches her float through the room until she notices him. The calm look on her face turned into one of distrust. She was the first to speak, "Who are you?" Mamoru looks at her with steel resolve. If Ranma were here, he would have already fled due to her cat like features. He slowly stood up in a non-treating manner. (AN: This is no easy task for us tall folks who are out of shape.) He bows to her in the traditional Japanese manner and introduces himself. "Mamoru Johnson, I came here to train under the advice of one of Tenchi's cousins. The priest at the temple said to ask Tenchi for room and board. He also said to tell Tenchi not worry about any secrets." The girl visibly relaxed and left him by himself. He had to go through this with four other girls.   
  
The short red headed girl introduced herself as Little Washu, The universes number one scientific genius. To his surprise little hand puppets showed up on her shoulders and cheered her own. She disappeared into the cupboard under the stairs. 'Not to bright, that one. Who does she think she is? Harry Potter?'  
  
The third girl wore long robes and had two pony tails tied into long black/purplish hair. She introduced herself as Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami's older sister. She had asked if he had seen some sort of devil women floating through the house. He nodded yes and pointed towards the kitchen.   
  
The last two introduced themselves as police officers. A blond dingbat, Mihoshi, and her obviously over stressed blacked haired partner, Kiyone. He could relate with the poor blacked haired girl. He had dealt with such dingbats in the past and not come out of those experiences with out some sort of headache or another.   
  
Soon enough the two hours passed and Sasami had called everyone to dinner. Upon entering the room he saw the old priest smirking at the young man no older than Ranma sandwiched between two of the young women he had seen earlier. The Flyer and the Princess. Noticing the vacant spot between his sister and Kiyone. He took his seat and waited for the conversation to start.   
  
The old priest made introductions between the two groups and asked him to tell his story as to why he was seeking out training. By the time he had finished Ryoko, the flying girl, had a look of determination on her face followed closely by Princess Ayeka. Mihoshi was currently hugging his sister while baling her eyes out. Her stressed out partner seemed to have the same look of determination that Ryoko and Ayeka had. The young princess had a look of indifference on her face, but Mamoru knew that look. Sasami was making her own plans. The person who scared him though was Washu. She had a predatory look in her eyes. He sweat dropped when he over heard her mumbling to herself. "O Boy! A new guinea pig." Finally his eyes set on Tenchi. Any help your family can give in my training will be greatly appreciated. He further stated that any secrets he leaned would stay within these walls.  
  
Tenchi considered him for several minutes before answering. All the eyes in the room were on him. Mamoru observes Tenchi look in the direction of his Grandfather and watches him node. He looks each and every girl in the eye getting the same node. Finally he speaks, "Of course we will help you in your training. As to the secrets..." Tenchi once again looks at all the girls present again once again getting a node in approval. "I believe reintroductions are in order.   
  
Mamoru's and Ukyou's eyes get as big as saucers as the truth is revealed to them. 'If I had learned this before meeting Ranma... I would have bolted and made of run for it. In fact, that does not seem like such a bad idea right now.' Without realizing he mumbles some of his thoughts aloud. "Dang, this is big, very big." Some concerned eyes look at him after this declaration. Finally he gets enough mental self-control to speak. "Thank you for the truth out right. Your secret is safe with us." A collective sigh of relief is heard from around the table.   
  
Ukyou was to flabbergasted (AN: See, I can use big words.) to speak. Even knowing Ranma and the chaos around him, this was to much, just to much. She was seriously considering bolting right then and there. But that would have meant abandoning the only family she had now. She could not do it. Where he went, she went. Her resolve was rebuilt when her brother mentioned that their secret was safe with them and did not bolt for the door.  
  
They start to eat, conversation bearing down on both Ukyou and Mamoru. Tenchi perks up when the topic of Ranma's fiancée problem comes up. The girls looked attentive while stealing glances at both Tenchi and then the others. Tenchi finally noticed and cringed. Mamoru took pity on him and nudges Ukyou. "Anything look familiar to you?" Ukyou nodes in an affirmative, "It's down right spooky. Did we behave like that?" Mamoru nodes in an affirmative, "Just look at the poor guy. Looks like he is ready to bolt and run any second. Think I should talk to him?" Ukyou thinks for several minutes. "Ranma responded the same way didn't he? Mamoru also takes time to consider his answer, "Yes Ukyou, yes he did. He enjoyed being the center of attention, but the attention he received made him very uncomfortable. You have got to remember he did not have many friends out on the road, so the whole attention thing was novel to him. Tenchi is the exact polar opposite. He does not want to be the center of attention, but is to nice to do what needs to be done." Ukyou considers this and realizes everything is true, 'Poor Ranma, we drove you away instead of just trying to be friends.' "Talk to him, and I'll talk to the girls."  
  
Mamoru finishes the last bite of his meal and looks up. Everyone else had already finished and was chatting about tomorrow's training regiment. He felt it important to complement the two cooks. "Great meal girls." He watches both Sasami and Ukyou blush at the complement. He looks at Tenchi and addresses him, Tenchi, why don't you help me with the clean up while my sister has a gab fest with the girls." The way he said it left no room for interpretation. Tenchi nodded and got up gathering the dishes along with Mamoru. Soon enough they were alone. They both could hear the giggling coming from the living room. Mamoru finally broke the uneasy silence between the two. "Tenchi... It may not be any of my business, but it looked like you were uncomfortable in there. Tenchi's shoulders slumped at the observation. "I believe your the only one that has noticed."  
  
Mamoru corrected him on that statement after some thought. 'This is really weighing him down.' "My sister noticed also. Remember she was one of Ranma's fiancées. It spooked her, it was like watching a play of her chase with Ranma and her competitors." He waited for some sort of question of comment. "When all was said and done she took the final decision hard." Tenchi finally spoke up. "That's what I'm tiring to avoid. I don't want to hurt any of them. It would kill me as well as them."  
  
Mamoru looks at Tenchi, "Tenchi, I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I told Ranma. The longer you let things go on. The more pain there will bin in the end, and judging from their abilities your liable to be in pain also. Is there anyone you're interested in at all?" He had taken a very big risk in dropping the ball in Tenchi's court like this. Admitting verbally that he liked one of the girls would be a challenge in and of itself.  
  
Tenchi considered what he had been told and hated it that Mamoru was right. He just wanted to bang his head on the table in frustration. There was someone he liked, but he was not sure he could bring that out in the open. Digging deep, he finds the resolve he needs to move forward. "There is someone... they are not exactly available at this time."  
  
Mamoru does a double take and looks at Tenchi as if he grew two heads. What do you mean they? And what do you mean not available."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(  
  
Not one of my longer chapters, but I thought I would be mean and leave an intentional cliffhanger this time about. I've decided to push forward with a few chapters. At last check I had 68 readers click on chapter 12. I just reregistered, so even if you're not a subscriber you will know when I've added a new chapter. As always any constructive criticism is very welcome. Just ask Final Fan. I did not bite his or her head off at the pointing out of an error I had made.   
  
Ookii Mamoru  
  
Hehehe, I just remembered something. I just broke the 30k word mark. I've estimated that I'm about half way through. All depends on how I end it. Yes folks my muddled mind has thought up a sequel, but that's a long, long, way away. :) 


	13. Training!

Tenchi sighs at the question. He looks at Mamoru and goes into a long explanation of their past adventures and what he thought was his first and last encounter with the Space Goddess Tsunami. Turned out that she had merged with Sasami in order to save her life. When Sasami is of age they will become one. He had no idea when that would occur.   
  
Mamoru looks at him with disbelieving eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. Little Sasami is assimilated with a demi-god? She is what... 9 - 10 years old? That's a lot of responsibility for one so young."  
  
Tenchi nods in an affirmative. "It was a surprise to us all. Sasami had been traumatized for a very long time thinking that she is a creation of Tsunami and not the real Sasami. To make matters worse, I'm suppose to chose a second wife under Jurain Law due to my position as a prince for the planet Jurain. I don't share the same feelings I have for Sasami/Tsunami with any of the other girls. My feelings for them are plutonic at best. Ryoko ... dear Ryoko, back when she was still imprisoned she watched me grow up. Aunt Ayeka is attached to me out of duty... though I do imagine she does love me. Little Washu ... I don't even want to go there. By the way, don't ever go into her lab alone." Mamoru nods his head in an affirmative that he got the message, made a copy of it, and filed it away in triplicate. "Mihoshi ... Ever since I've saved her she has been infatuated with me. Kiyone ... I really don't know if she is interested or not and is probably the most levelheaded of the bunch. In retrospect Ryoko has the strongest emotional attachment to me, and alliance wise it would be a good thing if I were marrying out of duty alone; however, I won't do that to any one of them. If I can't return their feelings 100%, then why should I hurt them any one of them by pretending to.  
  
Mamoru takes several long minutes to think about what he has been told. He had only thought Ranma's life had been complicated. Here Tenchi is facing some of the most powerful women in the known universe. How could he even begin to give this poor lad any kind of advice? "Tenchi, I can see you have given this some serious thought already. Why do you feel such a need to rush it?"   
  
Tenchi sighs at the question put to him. "Mamoru ... We are so young compared to them. They age considerably slower than us. Their ages range from 700 to 25,000 year plus. My own ageing process has already slowed down to a crawl due to my connection to Tsunami. Fearing that they may become old maids ... they have grown understandably impatient.   
  
Mamoru let his chin hit the floor at this bit of news. 'It's way more complicated than I had ever thought. What the hell have I gotten myself into?' "My friend, you've got a serious problem." ... 'Geeze, I thought Ranma had it bad.' "I'd like to consult my sister on this. She is in there right now telling her own life story, and her observations to Ranma's response to all the attention. Maybe they have already come to their own conclusions and decisions. I think the best path is to get them to back off and give you some breathing room. While at the same time thinking about not being chosen. It will happen and each of them will have to come to terms with your decision in their own way. Better to start thinking about it now."  
  
Mamoru was glad to see Tenchi visibly relax at this suggestion. Tenchi decided to speak after relaxing. "If we could just get them to back off. That would be more than I've hoped for recently."  
  
The two men left the kitchen and walked into a somber situation. All the girls were looking down at the floor in silent reflection. They sweat drop when they notice Ukyou silently polishing her big ass battle spatula in the corner. Mamoru walks over and sits down next to her and whispers, "What's up?" Ukyou looks back at him and mouths later. She then suddenly speaks up, "My brother and I are calling it a night." The duo bid their host a good night and head to their assigned guest room with two futons already made up. Mamoru gathered up his nightclothes and left the room to give Ukyou her privacy. That was something neither was use to while on the road for the last two weeks.  
  
Upon returning to the room he discovered Ukyou was already in bed staring up at the ceiling. After getting himself situated she spoke. "Did we really look like that around Ranma?" Mamoru could not lie to her, "You all certainly did. Just not to their extreme." He let that sink in before asking his question, "So what did you tell them?" Ukyou continues to look up at the ceiling, "I told them what they were doing to Tenchi. I also told them about stubborn male pride, and to mentally prepare themselves for rejection." She lets several moments drift by as she battles her own demons. "If only someone had given me that advice. I would have been able to move on more smoothly. The pain would have been less. Why did you not help us out more?" Mamoru takes the time to look at the ceiling himself. "I dropped the ball on that one sis. I was so caught up in helping Ranma that I missed the rest of the big picture. I'm sorry. If I had it to do all over again I would have taken the time to speak to each of you on a individual bases."  
  
Ukyou considers his apology. It was not the explanation she was looking for, but it would have to do. He had been thrown into a situation he was not trained for. Most people would have broken down mentally at what was thrown at him. He is a strong individual. "Apology accepted." Silence surrounded them for several moments. "So, what did you say to him?" Mamoru appreciated the change of subject, "Keep in mind this situation is slightly different. I essentially told him the same thing I told Ranma. That he should not feel pressured to make a decision, but the longer he waited the more painful for the person, or in this case persons he did not choose. Believe it or not, he has already chosen. He is just like Ranma; however, he did not want to hurt any of the other's feelings."   
  
Ukyou drops her vigilance of the plain white ceiling in the room. She turns her head to look at Mamoru. "He has already chosen? Who? When? What do you mean by persons? Has he told her?" Mamoru laughs at the unending stream of questions and turns to look at her, "Calm down sis. As to when, a few months back. He has not yet told her. As to persons... He is a prince and is expected to marry more than one person according to his mother's side of the family. As to who ... That's a little hard to explain."  
  
Mamoru's eyes sparkled as he explained the whole situation to her. Her mouth remained constantly open. Even after he had finished explaining the situation she remained silent. Finally she regained her composer. "I would have never guessed that. Well, our job is easier than expected." Mamoru looked at her as if she had grown two head. "What do you mean easier?" His only response was a snore.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()  
  
The daily training sessions were grueling to everyone involved. Mamoru could not produce a coherent thought and Ukyou was not doing much better. Both loved it as the sweat poured off their brows. Tenchi had found himself dreading the day those two had ever showed up. His grandfather had pushed their training to unbelievable proportions. Even Ayeka and Ryoko who had decided to join in to impress Tenchi were finding the training difficult. The days consisted of breakfast, training, lunch, training, dinner and stories about Ranma's childhood, and then more training before sleep. The cycle would begin again the next morning. The girls found themselves mesmerized as they heard about Ranma's training and the hell his father put him though. They had all agreed to punish the Panda on the Neko Training should they ever meet. They laughed at some of the more strange martial arts Ranma had to train in: Tea House, Cheerleading, and Eating. Ryoko was particularly interested it the Eating one. They had looked on in horror when they learned Ranma had to hide form his mother to stay alive, and were glad of how accepting she was when she learned the truth. Ryoko had decided to space the Kunos at the first opportunity. Mamoru managed to talk her out of it. That did not mean they would not have fun with a guided tour and an airlock.   
  
One evening Washu and Yosho had pulled Mamoru aside for an evening chat. They had covered his and Ukyou's progress. Mamoru did have some issues that had been bothering him. "As you know, I was not in the best of shape when I started this journey. How on Earth have I been able to move so far so quickly in just under three months? I can understand the Ki channels being open up helped out a lot strength and conditioning wise; however, my eye hand coordination has never been what I would call stellar. I stunk at video games and sports in general. My balance due to medical problems that were not corrected early enough is even worse. In fact I never even considered taking up Martial Arts because of this fault. Now I'm finding myself being able to leap small building in a single bound. Pulling of stunts that would have landed me in the hospital, and feats I would have considered impossible. I know the Ki manipulation I received could not of had that much of an effect on my equilibrium and eye hand coordination.  
  
Washu looked him over. "You're fairly sure of this aren't you?"  
  
Mamoru looked back at her. "I received physical therapy, balance training, and speech therapy because of these problems. I would trip for no reason. Because of this my self-confidence always lacked."  
  
Yosho "And now?"  
  
Mamoru "It still is. I feel as if I'm stumbling my way through the dark dealing with each problem as it is thrown at me. I'm terrified at some point I'll screw up and get someone killed. I was never trained for any of this. ... Sure I took psychology with my business classes, but nothing, and I mean nothing ever prepared me for the kind of decisions I've had to make in the past few months." Mamoru looked down at the ground. He felt like a little toddler before these two."   
  
Yosho grabbed Mamoru by the shoulders and told him to look up at him. "You have done a fine job so far. You have a square head on your shoulders and a keen mine. Many people would have gone crazy over what you have had to deal with. I have noticed some issues with your balance. You always seem to overcompensate. Now that I know why, we will try to work on it. You have Ranma's skills in you mind right now. You have been drawing on it successfully. I've seen you train yourself over your shortcomings so I have not said anything. Now I want you to draw on his confidence. Just do yourself a favor and don't get cocky, or your worst fear will come true.   
  
Washu breaks in. "I've watched you myself from afar. I've noticed the problems you have been fighting. You have come very far. I imagine Ranma's mind is more integrated with you than any of us has suspected. Build that self confidence Mamoru and the rest will follow."  
  
Mamoru considers what they have discussed. He had revealed what he considered his deepest darkest weaknesses. "Thank you for the pep talk. Now if you will excuse me, I will retire for the night and reflect on this conversation." He bows and walks away. 'Why the hell did I tell them that? Now they probably think I'm some kind of crybaby with to many problems."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Washu looked at the semi-young prince of Jari. "Do you think he will accomplish his goals?"  
  
Yosho looked down at the scientific genius. "He is more than ready now ability wise; however, he can go much, much further. Self-confidence wise, we have much further to go than I ever expected. He needs some sort of battlefield experience per say. He would make an excellent leader if the need ever arises. I don't know what to do with him. I don't like the interference he has done with Tenchi; then again, he has help build up his self-confidence so I really can't complain. The girls seemed to calm down a lot with Ukyou's on experience and influence. He has now idea how quickly he can evaluate a situation and act upon a decision. His ability to delegate is so intergraded that the people around him don't even realize he is doing it. Heck I don't think he realizes it himself. I've even caught Ayeka and Ryoko looking towards him for instructions in our mock battle training sessions. I would have expected them to fight over that role. I've also seen him step back and listen to someone with superior knowledge on a situation. Its almost like he has given up his leadership role. Then slowly it slides back to him. I don't know what to make of this."  
  
(AN: Hehe, using a bit of the research I've read on my generation's group leadership tendencies. Set a group of Xers in the same room with a task and the leadership role could change several times.)  
  
Washu considers this and reflects silently for several moments. "Let me do some mental training with him. Put him through some decision-making scenarios and run the probability equations on past events. Also I would like to run some test on him to see just why he is doing so well. Something is amiss, and I have no idea what."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
  
The training, Washu experiments and conditioning, and dinnertime chats went on for several months until the Goddess Wars interrupted it. To Ukyou and Mamoru's disappointment they had to sit that one out. The duo did find their moment of glory when they managed to thwart one of the arch villains plans, which was of a great help to the team. (AN: When I see OVA 3, I will go back and write something.) After the war Mamoru and Ukyou found themselves on the Planet of Jurai continuing their training with the elite troops of the Emperor. They soon became no challenge to either one of them.   
  
Mamoru laughed to him self as he made his weekly call to home office to make sure things were running smoothly. Some of his clients were getting impatient at his prolonged absence. It had been almost ten months since he had left the States in order to better himself. He had made a few trading deals on the side, and the political contacts would be most helpful on his next task. He just hoped that he had not assumed too much.   
  
As all good things, the training had to come to an end. They could no longer put off the rescue of Ranma. His clients were being a bunch of asses. While their training could go further they did not have the time. It had been over a year since Ranma's kidnapping. It was time for the viper to pay the piper, and the viper would definitely soil its pants when Mamoru presented the bill.  
  
Tenchi had finally made his intentions known when Sasami and Tsunami merged prematurely during the Goddess War. The girls had accepted his decision with sad hearts and grace, which surprised Tenchi greatly. It could have been considerably worse if not for the intervention of Mamoru and Ukyou.  
  
Ayeka had slide easily back into society. Helping both Tenchi and her new little sister/goddess into their new roles as heirs to the thrown. Yosho had quietly stepped aside. No one could dare argue with what Tenchi had done for goddess and empire.  
  
Ryoko went up quickly in the Military ranks of the empire. Not even her superiors would dare tick her off. Hell, for all intents and purposes, she was the bloody military.   
  
The two galaxy police officers became official delegates to the Jurain Empire. Kiyone was walking on cloud nine with her new promotion. She finally relented and admitted that it paid to play follow the leader with Mihoshi. Around her good things always happen eventually.  
  
Washu buried herself into a new lap churning out new research at the speed of light with the new equipment. Ukyou and Mamoru did not appreciate being her new guinea pigs, but they did enjoy her company. Mamoru would have to set her up on a blind date with his leading boy genius, Dexter.   
  
The trip back to Earth on the flagship Tsunami with Yosho, Washu, and Ryoko had been uneventful. Of course with a fifty-ship armada floating next to you, this was to be expected. To be honest thought, one of the ships was Ukyou's and Mamoru's. It was a gift from the empire to be used as they pleased. Both Kiyone and Mihoshi were piloting it for them. Mamoru almost felt sorry for the old buzzard. 'Ranma's village had grown by a whole empire. That, and no one who was board could ever resist the urge to say boo.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Washu stood next to Yosho on the bridge of Tsunami. "Well, even though he believes he is not. He is ready. I never could find the reason for his sudden ability to surpass his abilities the way he has. I hate mysteries like this. Its as if he is the reincarnation of a past warrior and/or leader."  
  
Yosho nods at her observation. "He is ready, and I believe your last assumption may be the most correct. Buried deep down was the ability. He was handed a bad card medically. I'm surprised he made it as far as he did. All he needed was the key."  
  
Washu nodded, "Ranma was that key. I can't wait to test him also. This should be very interesting."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, another chapter down. So many more chapters to write. My notes for the next one are a little scrambled, so it might take a while. As to what I've done to Mamoru... I need to add some length to the Tenchi side of things. (Thanks for giving me the swift kick Jerry.) It now seems things will fit more smoothly as I progress. I used myself as an emotional model for that little Washu/Yosho chat. I've mentioned at least once this is not a Self Insertion. I'm to bloody far away from the Mamoru character I created to even be like him. Hopefully I've humanized him a little and not made this fic seem so Mary Sue.  
  
Final-Fan = Thanks for the reviews and tips. I've gone back and tried to make the necessary corrections. Don't think I did so hot. (sigh) Here are the tools I rely on. Spell Checker (of course.) Grammar Checker, I do find myself relying on this less and less as I'm either learning how to avoid errors and/or write better. I'm hoping it's a little of both. I use a program called Read Please so I can hear the text aloud. I find it helps considerably, but is not perfect. Nothing is full proof for me in checking my work myself. My own filters get in the way. That and my problem with missing detail. 


	14. An Old Flame Rekindled

As always, respective copyrights still belong to their prospective owners.   
I try to address Adyen's valid concerns at the end of this chapter.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The twins looked at their dad with wide-eyed amazement. How could such things even be possible? It was one thing to know Ranma Saotome. They could even except being related to him by marriage and the soul switch for lack of a better term. The fact that he was Miss. Johnson was a bit of a bombshell, but they knew how that was possible. If he had told them out right that he was on close terms with the Queen and her inner court before hand they would have called him a liar. Yet the proof was right there in front of them. The Queen was listening to him intently, so they decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and believe that he knew powerful aliens and had been on another planet.   
  
Jack was absolutely stunned. His dad had actually been to another planet. "But Dad, I thought interstellar space flight was still just a pipe dream. Heck we're still having problems with interplanetary travel. It still takes three months to reach Mars."  
  
Mamoru's eyes gleamed, "So very true Jack. For our limited science base it is still just a pipe dream. That does not mean we can't use their technology until we catch up. Your Aunt makes at least one trip a year. I try to go at least once every two."  
  
Jill comes to a realization. They only see their aunt once a year. "Dad, is that where Aunty Uchan is right now?"  
  
Mamoru pulls out a PDA and taps at the screen several times. "Actually she made a special trip just for this meeting. She's running a little late. She just checked in at the main gate and is on her way here right now."  
  
Before the twins could comment further the doors opened and their favorite aunt was announced. Both twins scrambled toward her and dog piled her with hugs and kisses. The greeting went own for several minutes as Ukyou was bombarded with lots of questions.  
  
Serenity looked at Mamoru with a hurt look while watching the twin's response to Ukyou's sudden presence. "I'm feeling a little left out. They did not greet me like that this morning." Mamoru had heard her and turned around to smirk at her. Serenity was not stupid and knew all about Mamour's mischievous nature. "No, No, that's quite all right. No need to make me feel like I belong." Mamoru ignored her and called out. "Hey kids!" He waited for their attention and got it. "Your Auntie Serenity is feeling left out." Before the palace guards could respond the Queen was bombard with hugs and kisses of her own. Mamoru dropped onto the floor rolling with laughter. Ukyou soon joined him in the laughter but maintained her dignity by remaining on her feet. Once the guards had accepted that the Queen was not in any real danger they backed off and enjoyed the show listening to her halfhearted protest.   
  
Just as soon as the hug assault started, it ended when Mamoru called off his attacking children. He observed that Serenity looked no worse for the ware. Mamoru let her compose herself as he changed the subject. "Kids, allow me to formally introduce you to the co-ambassador to Jurai, Your very own Aunt Uchan.  
  
Jack stumbled over part of the introduction. "Co-ambassador? Who is the other ambassador then?"  
  
Mamoru had always liked his children's sharp minds and constant curiosity. "Why me of course." He watched his children's chins hit the floor at this announcement. "Due to the distance between planets we felt that it best we had some sort of co-ambassador ship to Jurai."  
  
Jill was always a sucker for a romance story bluntly changed the subject. "So has Tenchi married anyone yet?"  
  
Ukyou grinned at the question. "Why yes he has in fact. In order to juggle all the political alliances he has been put in the position of taking more than two wives. It's not unprecedented. He of course is married to Tsunami/Sasami solidifying his position among the royals of Jurai. He later married Ryoko, once the chase was over, she calmed down quit a bit and the two of them spent plenty of time together as friends. They announced their plans to wed to the pleasure of Washu. Mamoru did explain that Tsunami is a demi-god right?" She watched the twins nod their heads yes. "Well it turns out that Washu is her sister. Tenchi has made large inroads with the Galaxy Police and had to make a political marriage there also." Jack interrupted her, "Let me guess, he married Mihoshi." Ukyou smiled at him, "Wrong, it was Kiyone of all people. Mihoshi had already moved on." Jill took her turn to interrupt, "Gee, how many wives does he have?" Ukyou looked at her inquisitive niece. "That's it for now. I'm just grateful that our Queen has shown no interest in Crystal Tokyo having such a relationship."  
  
Queen Serenity took that opportunity to clear her throat. "Ukyou, I've been seriously considering it. In a hierarchy such arrangements can cause very strong ties. How would you like to become a Duchess?" Ukyou stammered at the question and offer put before her. She was not interested in the least, but at the same time she could not turn down her Queen's request. What was she going to do?"  
  
Queen Serenity saw the deer caught in headlights look on Ukyou's face. "Don't worry old friend. I was only teasing." She paused for several seconds. Mamoru, I believe you were about to tell your children how you met us."  
  
Mamoru was glad for the topic change. He felt bad for the ringer Ukyou just went through. "That I was, I was back at the Tendo Dojo and thin................  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The trip to the dojo was horrendously odd. He had not tried to contact the Tendo's or Dr. Tofu since he left the hospital so many months ago. The risk of Ranma being moved and hidden was to great at the time. Now the rules had changed. He would know where Ranma was at all times. Any listening devices at the dojo would be disabled during his visit. Thanks to Little Wahsu's manipulation. Before he knew it, he was at the front gate. Looking over at Washu who is standing next to him. "Well, here goes nothing." He then knocks on the door.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
For the first time in a long time the Tendo Dojo stood silent. It had been quite for months. Ever since the kidnapping of Ranma; the sisters who always brightened up the neighborhood became lack luster. They were fairly much left alone. Even the Kunos did not bother them anymore.  
  
In the dining room the Tendo home the three oldest residents where in conference. They were at a loss as to what to do about the two youngest Tendo daughters.   
  
Kasumi was addressing her father who had given up crying after the kidnapping. There were more important things happening around him at the time. Both his daughters where hurting and there was nothing he could do about it.   
His oldest daughter was frustrated. Ever since Ranma's kidnapping and the complete disappearance of Mamoru her two younger sisters had been moping about. He gave her his full attention at the end of her rant. "I don't know what to do about them father." He understood his oldest daughters frustration. He had been sunk into a depression for a very long time after his wife's death. "Just when everything calms down, now our daughters are hurt and there is nothing we can do. We should never have trusted Cologne. Mamoru has not contacted Dr. Tofu since he has left the hospital..." He sighs in his own frustration, "What can we do?"  
  
Nodoka is just as frustrated. After all, it is her son who had been kidnapped; however, she still trusted Mamoru's judgment. "Dr. Tofu said to sit and wait and that's what I plan to do. You should have more faith in him. Where you expecting him to train up in just a few months?" She was worried; however, he should have been back by now.  
  
Before either could respond to her comment there is a knock at the door. Soun was irritated by the intrusion. They had not had a visitor to call on them in months. Why now? "Who could that be at this hour? Everyone is home and Genma, the baka, left for China months ago."  
  
Kasumi looks at her father oddly. "Well, there is only one way to find out."  
  
The entire group went to greet the guest that was now persistently knocking at the door like a cop. Fear gripped their hearts as that possibility crossed their minds. Their question was answered as they open the door. A very tall gagin stood there with a grin on his face. They were surprised when he bowed in respect. He then walked up to and gave Kasumi a hug and kiss on the cheek. He then repeated this act with Nodoka. Everyone was in to much shock to respond.   
  
Soun was the first to regain some composer, and he was rather hot under the collar. "Just who the hell are you and what are doing in my home? Uninvited I might add, and your behavior toward the women of the house is most dishonorable.  
  
The visitor/invader looked at Soun with a lop sided grin. "And here I thought I was always welcomed old friend." In hindsight he thought to himself. 'That was not exactly the best way to go about things.  
  
The clues matched and Kasumi was the next to regain her composer. "Mamoru?" It was both a statement and question.  
  
Soun looks the stranger in the eye trying to discern anything that would suggest a lie.  
  
Mamoru notices the glare from Soun and turns his attention to Kasumi. "Right as always Kasumi! I hate to be rude but my time is extremely limited. How is everyone holding up?"  
  
Soun sighed at the question accepting that it was indeed Mamoru. "Not so well ... Akane is only functioning and Nabiki is not much better herself."  
  
Mamoru looks down at the floor and sighs himself. It was not as he was hoping. "I'm sorry to hear that, I..."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Nabiki had been listening to the elders of her family chat like this every night for the last few weeks with her listening devices. She supposed she should perk up and move on. It was obvious that Mamoru had already skipped out on them realizing there was no way he could ever fulfill his promise to them. It was quite a disappointment in her opinion. She was just as startled as them as she heard a knock at the door. She had not bothered to replace the camera that had been destroyed at the front entrance. 'What was the point she thought, probably just some sells person trying to make a honorable living.' It was to her great surprise when she heard her father yelling at this guest for doing something to Kasumi and Aunt Nodoka. She grew concerned, hand hovering over the phone, just in case to call the police. She paid very close attention and hit the record button on her tape recorder. What was said next shocked her. Kasumi had identified this guest as Mamoru. Hope, Anger, Depression, Desperation, Fear, and Happiness all filled her mind at the same time. Anger won out and she rushed out of her room. Rushing down the stairs hope and fear enter her mine once again. 'Will he still feel anything for me? Will he be able to save Ranma for Akane?' Once she reached the bottom of the steps she glared at him. She knew he was tall and had claimed to be overweight when Ranma's body had been hosting him. She was not prepared for what she saw before her; however, she could not complain. Now he was very lean and muscular. The light tan he had suggested that he was sensitive to the sun and would easily burn. His hazel eyes suggested that he had seen and done a lot in his now twenty-three or so years of life. Suddenly the dam broke and she lost all her composer while rushing up towards him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Before he could finish they heard someone rushing down the stairs. The person in question stops at the bottom and glairs at him. Before he can greet her she rushes at him and starts to pound on his chest yelling at him. "How dare you? How dare you come back into our lives after Ranma's kidnapping? A little over a year to the day you last contacted us. Not so much as one word after that."  
  
Mamoru reached around her and brings her into a tight embrace. "Biki, it had to be done, we were not sure what kind of surveillance Cologne might have had on the place. After some long drawn out surveillance it was determined this place was being visibly watched. A phone repairperson discovered several bugs and left them in place. With the help of a friend they are being jammed right now, but we don't have long before we cause suspicion. I need them to believe they still have the upper hand. The lady outside is the head of my security team."  
  
Nabiki relaxes into his embrace and quiets down. She reflects on what she is told. While it was not easy to except his decisions, she would have done the same thing. All that really mattered to her was that he was here and apparently ready to move forward. "What now?"   
  
Mamoru is surprised by her sudden mood change. 'Then again, this is Biki.' "I need to contact some of Ranma's friends and make a few arrangements. Then we can go and do as we please with a few Chinese Amazons."  
  
Nabiki liked the confidence he had in his voice. The predator look that had been absent these last few months had come back. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Mamoru smiled at her and somehow rested his chin on top of her head. "Akane and you need to stay on constant stand by and be ready to move out on a moments notice."  
  
Nabiki blinks at the instructions. Of course she had wanted to go, but she thought she would have to invite herself along. This was to good to be true. "Standby? I can understand Akane... but why me?"  
  
Mamoru smiles at the question. "All will be revealed in its due time." He takes in a deep breath and savors the smell of her hair. 'Strawberries.' He then bends down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, hoping he was not being to forward. Nabiki had other ideas; however, and wrapped her arms around his nick. Both found them selves locked in a deep passionate kiss much to the enjoyment of everyone in the room. His mind had gone into sensory overload as an electrical shock went through him. Soon enough the kiss ended and Mamoru stepped back ever so reluctantly and pulled out a small box and hit a button on it. "Thank you for your help in finding a proper dojo Mr. Tendo, your help has proven most valuable." Mamoru puts a finger on his lips and then places that finger on Nabiki's lips and winks at her. Then he walks silently out the door.  
  
That kiss was something else he thought. Perhaps someday he thought he would have a future with that young women.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Upon his departure it was all Nabiki could do to keep from shouting with joy. Her old domineer was back. Were the kiss came from she had no idea. Without thinking she had simply just done it. Did it really matter? He had been receptive of the kiss and had even returned it. She turned to go back up stairs to reflect further on what she had learned that night when she spotted Akane with quivering lips at the top of the stairs. She rushed up and quickly embraced her, and let her cry on her shoulder. "I know it's hard sis, but he is back and a plan is being set in motion." Silently she thinks to herself, 'Mom, I've finally found someone, please help us let Akane have the same thing.'  
  
Akane had heard the exchange down the stairs and went to go investigate herself. She had heard the person claiming to be Mamoru admit to a plan and to be ready to move out at any time. She had lost all sense of time as she tried to process and digest this simple information. Could it be true? Watching them kiss she realized it was. Nabiki would never let herself go like that with just anyone. Tears had formed in her eyes as she realized she finally had hope. Soon enough she found herself engulfed in a hug and she freely cried into the embrace not caring who it was.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A little different from what I usually type. I have been wanting to avoid diving into the feelings and thoughts of others, as I slowly grow more comfortable with just the process of writing itself. I hope this attempt is good enough. I don't really want to lose Mamoru's prospective for this story. How many people have really shared their deep personal thoughts with him? Jerry wanted me to add Nabiki's prospective, and I felt it a good idea. It went much further than I had originally anticipated. I also felt it appropriate to start doing this now as I lean heavily on the thoughts of another character later in the story. Sorry if this transition in style is confusing. I know it is to me. As always all constructive criticism is welcome.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Adyen - Ya, things are in a bit of a rush, but I'm at a bit of a loss as to what to add to beef up the Tenchi arc without making things even more complicated. There is only so much fluff I can add on training and I feel that such fluff would detract from the main story line. What was originally supposed to be around 20k turned into this monster your reading today. I added that arc for two reasons. Who could I get to help with Mamoru's training? What could I do with Ukyou when I finally found a way to keep her in the story? It has also allowed me to add some characters in the Senshi arc. I wrote myself into a nasty little corner in that arc. That should be coming up in the next two chapter so I decided to embellish just a little bit with a character that has always interested me in her lack of use after Nephrite died.  
  
As to Ranma being brain-dead or brainwashed in a year's time frame. Great insight. I would have expected such brainwashing to happen within two weeks, if that much, myself. That's hardly enough time to mount a real rescue while still recovering. I've allowed myself plenty of breathing room as a novice writer. The original story line had the training at six months with him training himself off Ranma's memories. Ya right... like that is realistic. I do have an ending mapped out, and I feel it's solid enough, and no, its not time travel. I think the approach is rather original. I'm sorry I can't reveal more in fear of giving away too much, plus the cat is crying out for food. If you want more detail, (spoilers) please feel free to e-mail me.   
  
Final Fan - Thanks for your personal preference. :) That's what I thought too, and I still do. I can't help but remember reading some sort of synopsis from an interview from ?Hitoshi Okuda?, or was it the director of the OVA that stated Ryoko was not one of the final two girls. There was still an unnamed girl floating around out there. It was years ago and I've let it influence my writing. Sorry I don't have the reference material. I hope the list of Tenchi's wives is satisfactory.  
  
As to my needing a proofreader. I know, I know, boy do I know. I recognize that I have major problems. Thanks about thinking about offering (did that come out right), but I understand school comes first. I've had to make rather harsh decisions in the past. I remember a classmate who could not balance her social life and school. The results were nasty. I hope you get the grades you are after. I've still got to sign up for English II for the summer. God only knows how I scored a 2 on the Regents exam. 


	15. Miss H

Sorry gang, I know its been a long time since my last update. I've been having writer's block like you would not believe. I had started chapter 17 as Jerry looked over this chapter and asked a very important question. Instead of being lazy and just ignoring the problem, I went back and corrected it I hope. I thought y'all have suffered enough, so I decided to go ahead and post 16. Chapter 17 is still being a pain in the neck. So I don't have any idea when it will be posted. I do my best thinking when I'm working on something else. I think I got a flash of inspiration while working on my new web page. You can find the link on my user page. I plan on posting the chapter I'm currently working on as it progresses. You will also find other work I've pushed aside and or would never be posted at any fan fiction sight. You can truly see how bad my grammar and spelling really is and get a sneak peak at the mess I currently call 17.   
  
Can someone tell me how to do a web counter?  
  
The chapter you have all been waiting for!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Washu looks away from her portable terminal. "Just as we thought Mamoru. About a half-hour after we left the Tendo's home they left a new spy to watch over the house.  
  
Mamoru reflects on this bit of news and sighs in frustration. He had really wanted to go back to the Tendos and share another kiss with Nabiki. "Any tags?"  
  
Washu looks back at her terminal and types for several minutes. "According to our sensors, Kasumi and Nodoka are the only ones that have left. Kasumi went to Dr. Tofu's and Nodoka went to the market with no tails." Washu frowns and pounds at the interface. "Nabiki and Akane have just left and are being tailed."  
  
Mamoru curses in frustration. Even after a year they are still being closely watched.   
  
Washu frowns at her young charge. 'He must learn patience if he is take the role that has been predestined for him.' "Mamoru, please calm down. Things should die down in a month or so when they start back to school. The instructions you left them are being followed to a T."  
  
Mamoru silently counts to ten, slowly calming himself down. He considers the new information while putting on a green jacket ^_^ and shades. (Please don't kill me, Please don't kill me, Please don't kill me. I'm able to work in more jokes now as I get back into more comfortable material.) "I'll be out for a while, hopefully recruiting Ranma's friends. As you know, they like their privacy so please don't tag me."  
  
Washu smiles up at him. "Understood Chibi Mamoru." She watches him flinch at the nickname she had given him. "I would feel more comfortable if you aloud me to tag you."  
  
Mamoru shook his head in a negative. "I would to, but if they even think I've betrayed their privacy..."  
  
Washu watches him leave the room. 'Good luck old friend. I'm glad to see Serenity was able to save the Jurain delegacy to the Silver Millennium. It will only be a matter of time before you and the others regain your legacy. Good insight Yosho.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haruna Sakurada looked over her senior class. Five of her former Junior High students were in her homeroom, while only four took the English class. Usagi Tsukino, the ditzy pony tailed blond. Her grades had improved considerably since she had left her tutelage. Makoto Kino, the tall girl who used to get into fights. Her grades had not been much better. Now they were both running neck and neck with Ami Mizuno. At the time Ami had been the exclusive smart girl and extremely shy. Now she seemed extremely outgoing with Usagi's influence. Usagi had really tried to improve after they became friends leaving poor Nura Osaka behind. She sometimes wondered if they were somehow cheating. That could not be right; however, she had never caught them in the act. One of Usagi's new friends, Minako Aino had taken the place of ditz in all except English. Having lived in England she had a natural talent for the language. Ditz was not really fair in a description of her grades. She was average and would do well in college. If only she would get her head out of the clouds in the terms of romance. She looked at the tall man standing next to her. It was strange how he had suddenly reentered her life after several years of no contact. She had been shopping when she had quite literally bumped into him at the mall. She had not recognized him at first and he had bought her dinner as they caught up. To her great disappointment he was currently interested in someone. Out of the blue he had volunteered to help her out with her English classes for a week. 'Well can't look a natural speaker in the mouth when they volunteer.' How she had really wanted to do that. She noticed several girls giving him the heart eyes. They were in for a big disappointment. 'Time to introduce him to the class.' "Class, we have a guest this week for English class. He is an old friend from America that I touterd in Japanese lessons back when he was in college. He is here on a business trip and agreed to take some of his valuable time to help me out this week. His name is Mamoru Johnson, and I expect you to give him your utmost respect while he is here."  
  
Mamoru realized that was his cue to speak. "No problem Haruna. I was hoping to see the Senshi in action while I was here and discovered you taught right in the middle of the action. How could I not help but volunteer." It had only been a coincidence that his tutor taught the class he needed to be in. He was happy to see the familiar face of an old friend and it made his life a lot easier. 'Please let this icebreaker work.'  
  
Haruna glared at her friend. Had he used her? When she heard that laughter she realized it was nothing more than an icebreaker and relaxed.  
  
There is some laughter in the class and one of the students speaks out. "Johnson-sensai, the Senshi are only a myth." Mamoru looked at the student in question. "In English please." The student repeated her statement in English stumbling on a few words. Mamoru expertly and patiently helped her out as she repeated her statement in English. Haruna watched in amazement as the students watched the exchange in awe. Mamoru had not gotten impatient and was being very helpful with Ami's problems. 'This is going to be a very productive week she thought.'  
  
After the exchange Mamoru looked at the student in question. "Ami, some would say the martial artist in the Nerima ward are also a myth. I have discovered such myths to be true. Tokyo seems to have many unexplained mysteries." He lets the silence speak for its self.  
  
Ami and the other girls exchange a nervous glance. Had Ranma betrayed their trust? This would take some looking into. All she could do was look at him. The preverbal cat had her tong.  
  
Haruna was growing uncomfortable with the silence and decides to break it. "How did you know the name of one of my students Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru was caught off guard by the question. Time to make a quick and believable lie. "Ami Mizona's picture along with Usagi Tsukino's, and Makoto Kino's pictures have appeared in the local paper from time to time for awards in scholastic achievement. Minako Aino has also appeared as a local model in the same paper. I seem to remember that she also works in the national market. There are a few other students that have appeared from time to time like Nura. I've kept in practice by reading the local paper for this district." 'Ya right, the only reason you know this is because of Ranma. Please don't let her go into any detail.'  
  
Haruna took the answer at face value and asked her class to open their books if there were no further questions. It took half an hour to get control of the class as Mamoru was bombarded by questions about his personal life and life in America. Mamoru did not flinch at any of the questions and turned it into one long English class.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The week goes by without incident or demon attack much to Mamoru's frustration. He had been tempted to ask Ryoko to set lose a demon of her creation for the Senshi and him to destroy but thought better of it. There was also the direct approach but that was also out of the question. Neither idea would be received well. He needed to drop another hint somehow. He was already walking on thin ice. He had hung out at the arcade several times during the week and had even met the Outer Senshi in their Human form. If anything he thought they would approach him. It had never happen to his great disappointment. He was currently saying his goodbyes to Haruna.  
  
Haruna hated to see her friend go. Her students had grown by leaps and bounds in their language skills with his tutelage. "Thank you Mamoru for all your help. The students have done extremely well this week with your help. I wish you could find the time to stay longer."  
  
Mamoru wished he could stay longer himself. He hated to do it, but it looked like he was going to have to pull a favor from Washu in order to properly draw the Senshi out. "Wish I could to, but the business can't wait forever. It did make for a nice impromptu vacation. I'm considering doing this again sometime soon."  
  
Haruna sighs, 'Time to grasp at straws.' "I'm sorry you did not get to see the Senshi. Its been extremely quite. Not that I'm complaining."  
  
Mamoru speaks without thinking. "Haruna, they are much closer than you would suspect." Haruna give him a blank look while he mentally kicks himself. He had just given away way to much information. The Senshi would kill him for this breech. 'Lose lips sink ships.' "I'm always one to be full of mysteries. I wish I could tell you more, but it's not my secret to give. Please don't dwell on it."  
  
Haruna always knew Mamoru knew more about what was going on than the average person. He almost never let on he knew however. "I understand."  
  
They were both distracted form their moment of silent reflection when someone called out. "So you do know, did he tell you?"  
  
Haruna was startled and Mamoru smiled inwardly. Maybe that little lapse was just enough. "Step out please."  
  
There was a slight pause before the mysterious person answered. "Why should I?"  
  
Mamoru appreciated the need for secrecy, but he was not about to hold a conversation with someone he could not see. "I won't talk to you about anything unless I can look you directly in the eye."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sailor Mercury considered her options. He had admitted that he knew their secret and so far he had gone out of his way to keep it that way. She had watched him flinch when he let it be known that he knew more than he was letting on. That slip with her teacher unfortunately was a little hard to forgive. She stepped out and glared at him.  
  
Haruna stairs wide eyed at her. Though the officials handled them as nothing more than Urban Legend officially. Every one knew they put their lives on the line when they fought the unexplained demons. She was starting to get one of her headaches whenever she was around them. Finally she was able to speak. "It's one of the Senshi!"  
  
Mamoru smiles then places his hand on his friends shoulder and gives her a comforting squeeze. "Its alright. She is just here to talk." Redirecting his attention back to the Senshi he bows. "Princess Mercury, yes I do, yes he did tell me, as to why, he is in danger. I can't disclose any more in such an open environment."  
  
Sailor Mercury blinks at this. 'How the hell!' "How do you know I'm a Princess?" We did not share that kind of information with him."  
  
Mamoru smirks at her. "Please don't be alarmed. Even I have my secrets. I'll share them at the appropriate time." 'Looking though those Silver Millennium history books had proven to be advantageous.'  
  
Sailor Mercury did not like this turn of events one bit. "I see... we will contact you again."  
  
Mamoru grins at this information. "What every you do, do not contact our mutual friend's home. Its been bugged by an unfriendly."  
  
Mercury nods in understanding and then leaps off into hiding.  
  
Mamoru watches her leap off. 'That's odd, she did not ask how to get in contact with me. This could prove most difficult. Guess I'll have to approach them first after all.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haruna watched the exchange with a lot of confusion on her face. She did not like not understanding what was happening. She wanted explanations and she wanted them now. "Mamoru, I don't understand, what's going on?"  
  
Mamoru sighs and slumps his shoulders. "I'm sorry Haruna. I wish I could tell you more, but it's not my secret to tell. Please keep this to yourself. If you like I have a method to erase your memory of this event if you wish." He was not about to force any memory altering effects on anyone without their permission. 'That's the Amazon way, not mine!'  
  
Haruna shudders at the thought of having her memory erased. "I understand, I'll keep my silence on this matter."  
  
Mamoru gives her a smile. "Thank you Haruna. Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to rescue." He gives her a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. He walks away not looking back.  
  
Haruna watched him walk off touching her cheek where he had kissed her. 'How ironic,' she thought, 'he is walking off into a sunset.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Wow, for a second there I thought I was going to have to go into the next chapter to reach my goal of at least 2000 words per chapter. Before anyone ask Mamoru and Haruna are not going to become an item.   
  
Adyen : Thanks. You should see some of the stuff I have not published. It makes this fic look like Nobel Prize winning material. See the web page. 


	16. Cherry Hill Temple

Copyrights ... etc... Etc... etc... Etc... Etc... etc... Etc... Etc... I only own Mamoru and the twins.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The Cherry Hill temple, a quiet place in a city that never sleeps. A place of tranquility and visited by many of the worshipers seeking a quick reprieve from their busy lives. Run by an old priest, his granddaughter, an apprentice. Unknown by many, this temple was also the meeting place, study and gossip hall for the Sailor Senshi and their cat guardians Luna and Armitis. They were currently having a rather heated discussion.  
  
The young priestess in training had the floor. She commanded an air of respect while in her red and white robes. Her black raven hair highlighted the features of her face. Her eyes could pierce your very soul. She is also the Sailor Warrior, Sailor Mars. "I tell you we should eliminate him."  
  
Ami, aka Sailor Mercury, being the voice of reason tried to get her ever-passionate friend to calm down. "Rei-chan, calm down. We won't know anything until we talk to him. I realize he is a potential threat, but why are you so egar to kill him?"  
  
Their princess, Usagi, was being unusually silent. Her long blond hair was tied up in her traditional style of ponytails. Accented with her trademark odangos tied up. She got tired of the argument that had been running its course for the last fifteen minutes. "I trust him, he could have revealed our secret at any time. If Ranma is in danger and he felt his friends could not handle the situation... Who else could he turn to? We simply need more information. We need to talk to Mamoru."  
  
The tallest girl of the group looked at her leader as if she grew two heads. She was making sense. "For once she has a point."  
  
Usagi looked hurt and betrayed by that comment they hear a beeping sound come from Ami's computer. It could only mean one thing. Something powerful was near by and needed to be investigated.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru set his gear down in the open area near the temple. It had been a while sense he had done his Ki exercises and decided it was time to practice. He closed his eyes and focused on himself, imagining the energy within him flowing. Slowly as he felt the familiar energy patterns and placed his fingertips together. Slowly he forced a small part of his energy to flow from fingertip to fingertip. Then he reached out and drew in the energy surrounding him. Ever so slowly he energized his limbs with that energy. His endurance and strength had just increased twenty fold. 'That should be enough to get their attention he thought.'  
  
Once energized he slowly went into a simple keta, stretching his muscles. As time progressed he complicated the keta's pattern. Complicated to him would be an absolute amazement to even the most experienced Martial Artist. His motions were fluid and quick. He felt the presence of some people around him, but it was not the people he was expecting. 'Might as well give them a show.' With an implant from Washu he imagined an opponent and started to fight it. He was no longer in a keta and to an outside observer he was fighting for his life. Finally he got the presence he was looking for. Five very powerful young women stood near by. 'Time to end this.' He went into overdrive; his movements disappeared to the untrained eye and were nothing but a bluer to those who were trained. His opponent defeated he went into a cool down and the released his energy. He made a show of that release showing off an aurora.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The girls gasped when they discovered the person putting off the powerful energy reading. It was Mamoru Johnson, right on the temple grounds doing a mock battle. He was in a simple white Gi. Makoto was drooling over his skill. "He is as good as Ranma." Upon that comment he went into his burst of overdrive speed. Rei had also been drooling over his display of skill. "I'd say he is a little better, just look at him go!" Usagi could only see a blur, "See what, I can't see anything." Makoto and Rei both chuckled at that, Makoto spoke first. "Don't feel bad Usagi, Rei and I can barely keep up our selves. Ami, what kind of reading are you getting?" Ami was ready to cry. "While not as powerful as the Generals, he could very well give us a run for our money as a group. Individually...." Rei finished the sentence for her, "He could mop the floor with us."  
  
Usagi considered this. "If he is so powerful, why is he seeking out our help?" Ami answered, "Don't know, we really do need to talk to him. From the looks of things he has gone out of his way to respect our privacy." Before anyone could respond he went into a cool down exercise. They watched his form for several minutes. Neither Rei nor Makoto could spot a single flaw. They all collectively gasped as Mamoru let off a brilliant blue aurora. Rei was a little upset as the tile he was currently standing on was being blackened by the energy discharge. Those things are not cheap.   
  
Rei marched up to him to give him a piece of her mind for defacing temple property. Upon getting closer she discovered his eyes were closed. 'Best let him open them, or I might find myself in a world of hurt. Don't want to startle him.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru felt the last of the energy drain off. He had felt one of the girls break off from the group and she felt upset. He stood there keeping his eyes closed, as he not only cooled of physically, but mentally as well. 'At least the girl has some training. If she had startled an inexperienced person out of a trance she could get hurt.' Slowly he opened his eyes. Hazel eyes met dark burning ones. 'Wonder what I did wrong? I must really be in for it.' He let his eyes widen in mock fear.   
  
Rei saw his eyes open, then the fear. She ripped right into him. "How dare you damage temple property? Just look at that tile at your feet! Do you have any idea how expensive those things are buddy? Do you have any idea how inconvenient it is to replace them?"  
  
Mamoru slowly looked down at his feet. The tile beneath his feet had indeed been turned black. 'Darn, that has never happen before, wonder what happen.' He slowly looked back up at Rei then bowed. "My apologies Priestess. It was not my intent to damage the temple property. This temple seems to be a focal point for energy and I just had to exercise here. 'That was true, he could feel the energy buzzing around the place.' I will of course pay for any of the damages to the temple grounds and a donation to the temple as well. As to the inconvenience, I offer my services as a English tutor for you and any of your friends."  
  
Rei blinked at him. 'This guy is good. I can't possibly stay mad at him. At least we won't have to worry about the extra expense of the tile. I like how he included an open-ended chance for a meeting. He is at least trying not to be forceful. "Very well then, I will of course need contact information so we can have the bill sent to you. How soon could you do the tutoring lesson?"   
  
Mamoru handed her his business card for Japan then looked at his watch. It was still early. "What ever time is most covenant for you Priestess."  
  
Rei liked the openness of this. He was letting them be in control. "How about in an hour? Would that allow you enough time to clean up an change?"  
  
Mamoru smiled at her. 'This was to good to be true.' "Of course, I have an apartment not far from here. I will return shortly."   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Jack stood there with his mouth agape. He had been patient so far, but he could hardly believe what he was hearing. For the first time he interrupted. "Let me get this straight father. Back when the Senshi were still hiding their identities you just walk right up to Sailor Mar's temple and begin practicing? Without a care in the World?"  
  
Mamoru looked at his son. "Son, I did not exactly barge in uninvited." He looked at his Queen. "You Majesty." He watched her flinch at this form of address. He knew it bothered her and did it anyway as a sort of teasing. Everyone did it for that matter. "What would you have done if I had just walked in out the blue unannounced. "Hi there, I know you don't know me, but I need the Senshi's help."  
  
Serenity looked at him with amusement in her eyes. "Hummm, that's a good question. Mars would have fire blasted you, Mercury would have frozen you, Venus would have whipped you with her chain." She groaned inwardly as Mamoru smirked at that statement. "Not like that pervert! Jupiter would have electrocuted you, and I would have moon dusted what was left. You went about it the right way Mamoru. At least we knew you were coming and trying not to be a threat. Rei was on cloud nine for weeks after your donation. The temple was ahead in expenses for three months. They did not struggle for over a year because of that."  
  
Mamoru smiled at the memory. "Well, I wished I could have done more, but I felt it would have been odd to do so. I did not want to draw to much attention to my presence. If only we knew then what we knew now."  
  
Serenity giggled at the memory. "Ya, how were we supposed to know that Grandpa had guessed a while back? Rei went ballistic when she found out. It would have made our lives so much easier."  
  
Mamoru noticed his kids grow uneasy. "Well Serenity, it looks like my kids are growing impatient. Time to tell them more, or should we wait till tomorrow."  
  
Serenity smirked. "O stop torturing them Mamoru, I'm just as curious to get this from your prospective as they are in learning this all together."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The girls where busy gossiping about Mamour's abilities while waiting for him to arrive for the English tutoring session. They grew silent when there was a light knock at the door. Rei being the hostess answered. "Yes Yuuichirou?"   
  
Yuuichirou was her Grandfather's apprentice, and also her boyfriend. He had crashed and burned as a Rock and Roll star and somehow found his way to the Cherry Hill Temple on a Pilgrimage to clear his mind. His unruly hair almost always covered his eyes. "Rei, The English Tutor you told me about is here. Were do you wish to meet him?" Rei called back out to him. "Yuuichirou, could you please bring him here?"  
  
Yuuichirou's answer was automatic and a little draining. "Yes Madam Rei." The girls had begged him to stop with that title, but he claimed it was a hood habit to be in with all the guest coming in and out.  
  
A short time passes before Yuuichirou announces the guest then silently slides the door open. Ami starts some polite talk and the English lesson starts. Yuuichirou slides the door closed while the English language continues. The girls are confused, why was he not bringing up the matter of Ranma, and why was Rei not upset by the delay? After several minutes Mamoru pauses, "I thought he would never leave." Rei blinks in surprise. "How did you know he was ease dropping out side?"  
  
Mamoru grins at the question. "Rei, you don't spend over a year with Ranma in your head without picking up some skills." Usagi blinks as well as Ami, but Usagi is more vocal much to the happiness of Ami. "I don't understand..."  
  
Mamoru looked at the leader and gave a gentle smile. "Nor should you Usagi. What I'm about to tell you does not leave this room." He waits for every one to nod in acknowledgment. "A little over a year ago there was an accident...."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, this chapter went faster than I expected. Once I got past Mamoru's attention getter, things went smoothly from there. Again I'm sorry about the long delay. I'm quickly running out of mapped out material. Sniff, and I'm having real problems there. I'm beating my head against the wall.   
  
Update, I managed to trudge my way through that difficult spot I had earlier. It's not as good as I would have liked, and I know there will be changes. Not enough character involvement. I have myself way to many characters to deal with.   
  
Its my goal to have chapter eighteen out next week. Spring is here and I have lots of yard work. Lots and lots of yard work.  
  
I uploaded another dead end story to my website. I'm considering going back to look at it eventually.  
  
Ookii Mamoru 


	17. Explanations

Revised, thanks Adyen!  
  
The girl's listened to his story in utter amazement. In all their experiences they had never seen or heard of anything so strange. Well, the balloon monster that had a crush on Mamoru was a close second. Then there was the monster that spat fur balls... but we are not even going there. It did not matter. All that did matter was that he was telling the truth, and that they had a friend they needed to rescue.  
  
Usagi as always took everything in stride. Nothing ever seemed to faze her. No matter how strange it seemed to be. Well, except for the fur ball-spiting monster that almost creamed her with the nasty saliva drenched fur ball. That had been more unnerving than when they fought Galaxia for the last time.   
  
Rei could understand the mind swapping, but was a bit amazed that Ranma was able to leave a copy of his mind in Mamoru's head. She was equally amazed by his skill. 'Only a bit over a years worth of training, and he is as good as Ranma, if not better. Simply unbelievable.'  
  
Makoto and Maniko both were lost, and had no clue as to what to think or do. They did get the part were Mamoru needed their help in saving Ranma.   
  
Ami was unclear on one item in his story and decided to get it cleared up. "So are you still in contact with Ranma?"  
  
Mamoru was at a loss to the question. He was not entirely sure how to answer that question. "Yes and no, I have a working copy of his memory in my mind right now. It has no independent thought of its own. I don't have direct contact with him. Cologne might see the connection and find a way to break it permanently.  
  
With her training Rei had a better grasp of what was going on. "I see that would make sense. You're following his last directions and you have access to all his memories and skills. Do you know where he is right now? All the girls perked up at the question.  
  
Mamoru sighed to himself at the question. He knew the answer already and could get an update any time he wanted, but to tell them that and he would have to answer questions he did not want to. "Only one place he could be."  
  
Everyone around the table exclaimed, "The Amazon Village!" Silence followed that statement until Usagi broke it. "What do you need from us Mamoru-san?" Mamoru smiled at the question. It was more than he had ever hoped for. "Remember the village idea I was talking about?" Everyone nodded. "Well Ranma liked it so much that he decided to move forward with it. He wanted all of you to be members of the village. If I could demonstrate that Ranma has very powerful female friends. I might have a chance to speak to the council and present my case. The whole thing could very well be resolved peacefully."  
  
Rei truly liked that idea, she really did, but she could not see the Amazons ending this problem peacefully. "And if they don't agree to this?"  
  
Mamoru frowns as the bad memories rush back into his mind. "All I know is what I'm told. When Cologne kidnapped Ranma, she left a note. "Should we ever meet again, it shall be mortal combat." Should the council agree with her, I'm afraid there will be a fight, but I can't, no, won't leave Ranma there.   
  
He noticed that everyone present had a determined look on their face. Oddly enough even the two cats who were still tied up and gagged looked determined. Suddenly a bright flash blinded them all. That flash had come from Usagi who now sported her birthright upon her brow. "Ranma is very important to our future, as it now appears so is Mamoru. Should the Amazons choose to make themselves our enemies over this misunderstanding then so be it. It's not like they are not being given a choice on the matter."  
  
Mamoru inwardly flinches at that declaration. He then looks her directly in the eye. "I'm hoping it won't come to a fight." Ami interrupts the conversation before it can begin. "Sensei, we have to take all the possibilities into account."  
  
Mamoru never did like that honorific. He hated formalities in general. "The survival mode of the Amazons is too strong. I don't believe we will have to fight. Cologne and Shampoo... in which case I will fight them personally. Collectively this will be a good chance for the village to build alliances that will help them out in the future. They can't ignore that." Ami realizes she is talking to a strategist. Given enough time she could probably think up new questions. Her main concerns were addressed. "I guess you have thought of everything then." Mamoru frowned at that comment. "No one can think of everything Ami, or a least I have yet to meet them. There might be questions I have not yet considered so ask away."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru answers the firestorm of questions being thrown at him. Soon enough the brain storming session is drawing to a close. 'Time to open up a very touchy point of the meeting.' "Ok, there is one last issue I must bring up. In order to pull this off I'm going to have to bring in a few other people." He patiently waits for a response and while all the girls periodically glair at him. Finally Usagi answers, "We are extremely uncomfortable with this. Who exactly do you need to bring in?"  
  
Mamoru sighs at the answerer. 'This is going to be more difficult than I thought. "First I'll start off with the people you know: My sister Ukyou, Ranma's fiancée Akane, and Akane's sister Nabiki. Usagi keeps a poker face. "We have fought by both Ukyou's and Akane's side before. We can agree with them, but why Nabiki?" Mamoru shrugged, "For the most par she understands the Amazon's way of thinking. She is also a very shrewd individual who will spot any traps. I want her to do the negotiations. I also need her there for a possible worse case scenario."  
  
Rei frowns and takes over the conversation. "I can see no way around this without letting her know our secret. Nabiki is a mercenary and I don't trust her not to sale our secret identities to the highest bidder." Mamoru smiles as their true concern is brought out into the open. "She won't, I'll see to that. Did you know that every dime Nabiki has coming in goes to her family?" Usagi flinches at this new information. "Ranma never told us."   
  
Mamoru looks off into space with a blank look on his face. "He did not know. Being the person I am in the business world Nabiki had me look at the family books. She also wanted me to give her some ideas on how to help her family. She has even gone so far as to set up trust funds for everyone including Ranma for college. She respects me enough, she will do this for me without question." Ami has a thoughtful look on her face. "I see you think highly of her, but we still don't like it. What is this worse case scenario you mentioned earlier?"  
  
Mamoru sighed at the question. He knew it was coming. "It may be possible for me to voluntarily enter the Neko-ken." He watches the girls shudder at the mention of the name. "In that case I will need as many people as possible close by to bring me out. Ukyou and Nabiki are the most likely candidates. Listen, I'll worry about Nabiki. If push should come to shove I'll get everyone and their families into hiding. Plus, she does not wish to alienate me. He hears a squeal of delight coming from Maniko. She had stars in her eyes. His curiosity got the best of him. "What?"  
  
Most people thought of Maniko as a silly, unobservant, day dreaming girl. Those people only got two out of three. You could deafeningly scratch out unobservant. Maniko pointed her finger at Mamoru. "I see!!!!" Makoto looked around confused at her friends for any kind of clue and gets none. "You see what?" Maniko manages to stop giggling. "Girlfriends, I wish to point out to you that it appears that he may have taken himself off the market. Usagi immediately reproduced Maniko's squeal note when she put two and two together. She points her finger at Mamoru and begins to wave it. "Its time to spill the beans Mamoru."  
  
The official meeting breaks into a major gossip session. The imprisoned cats, Ami, and Mamoru look down at the floor and sigh. It took twenty minuets to get things back under some sibilance semblance of control.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Once every one quiets down Ami continues the meeting. "Ok you mentioned the people we know. Who are the ones we don't know?" Mamoru is glad that things are back on track and smiles at her. She blushes at the simple attention and looks down at the floor. "My security team and some of Ranma's distant family and their friends. My security team is a group of professionals who know how to keep their collective mouths shut. As to Ranma's family and their friends... lets just say they have their own secrets that they wish to remain hidden. The girls take all this into consideration. Finally Usagi speaks up. "Are you absolutely sure you can trust your security team?"  
  
Mamoru looks up at the ceiling. "Any breech of my privacy, or the privacy of my friends, clients, or even my acquaintances is a breach of contract. That contract allows me to deal with them heavy handily. Up to and including their sudden disappearance from the face of the known planet. Don't worry I have no plans on killing anyone. I've happy to say I've never had to deal with a breech." Rei giggles. "Remind me never to sign a contract with Mamoru." The rest of the group laughs. They all agree in principle about the people being brought in.  
  
Mamoru discusses the plan he has in mind and the cover stories he has in place. Finally its time to leave so he reiterates on the cover story. "Girls, it's been fun chatting, but I have to go get everyone's passports pushed through. Remember the cover story. You all won a educational field trip to China that Ami entered you in." Usagi cried out at the reminder. "Why does it have to be educational?" Rei snaps at her, "Because Meatball head, we are in the middle of the school term.  
  
Mamoru snickers at the nickname. "It should only take an hour or two to take care of the actual problem. It will more than likely take days to hammer out a treaty. Some of my security team will be tutoring you so that you won't fall behind. As a bonus you will learn a few things about China and the province we are visiting. You will also be handing in a report based off your level of understanding. That way no one will be asking any questions. I can't remain in hiding forever, I risk discovery." Ami sighs in relief. "Thank you for remembering our education Mamoru-san."   
  
Usagi jumped into the conversation. "What about Miss Haruna? Once three of her students go missing right after Mamoru paid our class a visit..." Rei gasped at Usagi's sudden use of her brain. Even she had not seen that hole. "For once Meatball head is right. Any ideas Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru considers his options and can't think of any practical solutions. "None that I can think of. We will have to drag her along. Maybe she would not be as hard on Usagi and Makoto once she knows the truth. She confided in me that she thinks you two are somehow cheating. She had you back in middle school and now she has you in your senior year. Your both are now model students. She is suspicious." Rei has a very large frown on her face. "I don't like this idea.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I've been busy as of late, garden work and reading. Plus I have been having a major case of writing block further on in the story. I've written to the point of having the crew at the gates of the Amazon village. There are about forty pages of hand written notes and I find myself leaving the bloody things behind.   
  
Sigh, just when I thought I had an original idea I discover someone else already has it posted. Don't those of you who write just hate that? I forget which chapter it is; it's a long story but worth the read IMHO.  
  
Obsessions by: Elidibus  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1286538  
  
Let me now what you think. If you wish to reach me by MSM, AIM, YaHoo, or ICQ I'll be online Thursday night at around 10 PM est. My online times are sporadic. Sorry about that.  
  
As an added bonus I included a scan of page 46 of my hand written notes. You can see where I have done some heavy modification if you can read my own handwriting. It is viewable at my website and should be easy to fine. Just find this chapter.  
  
Till the next chapter...  
  
OM 


	18. The Game is Afoot!

I don't own Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2, or Tenchi Muyo... (sniff) Waaaaa!!!!!!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Mamoru considers his options and can't think of any practical solutions. "None that I can think of. We will have to drag her along. Maybe she would not be as hard on Usagi and Makoto once she knows the truth. She confided in me that she thinks you two are somehow cheating. She had you back in middle school and now she has you in your senior year. Your both are now model students. She is suspicious." Rei has a very large frown on her face. "I don't like this idea.  
  
Maniko ponders the options aloud. "Other than killing her, or not going, we don't really have a choice." Usagi steps in before another argument erupts. "We are going, and we are not killing anyone. She is smart enough to figure this out on her own. We might as well let her make this discovery in a controlled environment." Rei suddenly breaks into sweat drops. She leaps up and starts to shake Usagi. "All right, who are you and what did you do to Usagi?"  
  
As the girls went into another squabble Mamoru frowns to him self as he recalls a conversation with Washu.   
  
^^Flashback^^  
  
Mamoru looked around his surroundings. He was in a scientific lab undergoing many tests. He heard Washu mumbling to herself and then a shoot in triumph. He was extremely nervous. He had managed to avoid Washu's attempts to get the most important genetic sample, but he was uncertain he could avoid another. His worries were lessoned when Washu spoke to him. "Mamoru, when all is said and done. I need to get in contact with two students in Tokyo Japan." She had avoided his attempts at getting that information. Something was fishy.  
  
^^End Flashback^^  
  
The girls had finally noticed the look of silent reflection on his face and the ever-present frown that was there. This could not bode well for them. Finally he spoke. "I hate to brooch this subject. I was going to wait until after this is over. Ranma's distant family and friends intend to approach Nura Osako and Gurio Umino." He gives them time to absorb this information. "When this meeting happens they will most likely learn your secret. I would like to extend an invitation to them as well. It would also help throw off any people we have not counted on making any sort of connection." He watched as Usagi perked up at this announcement/request. "I can finally tell her. I don't have to push her away anymore." She then realizes it is not her sole decision. She looks around at everyone. "Any problem with we go ahead and get this out of the way at the same time?' She flinched when Rei sighed but smiled at her answer. "Why not, the more the merrier."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A short petite red head girl was skipping down the residential part of Nerima. If you looked closely you could see the fresh cement that was used to repair the damage that the local martial artist inflicted on the Ward with their petty rivalries. Mamoru had just given her the good news that she would get to meet her new test subjects soon. She suddenly slowed down to a walk as the thoughts of why she was there reentered her mind. 'I can't believe I'm going to the Tendo Dojo alone. My sensors indicate no one is watching. So why is Mamoru being so cautious?' Those thoughts were shattered when she noticed a shadow up in a tree. "Darn, should have checked further away from the Dojo itself. "Good thing I can instantly transport." She walked up to the Dojo and knocked.  
  
Kasumi frowned at the knocking at the door. It was not the most opportune time for her to be hosting guest. With getting lunch ready and getting the laundry done. 'More than likely a sales person, should not take long to get ride of them.' Her frown goes away as soon as she recognizes the person who had knocked. It was the short girl that was with Mamoru before. What was her name? Ah, yes, she gives a polite bow. "Hello Washu-san, would you like to come in for tea? The water is hot." She wanted to learn more about this mysterious person. Lunch and the Laundry could wait. She always had the water ready to go for a random change, and the water was convenient for tea also.  
  
Washu flinches at the san part, but returns the bow that Kasumi had greeted her with. "Please call me Little Washu, Kasumi-san. I'm sorry I don't have time for tea. My employer wished to pay Soun for hid kindness in helping him to find his daughter a proper dojo." She then presents a rather thick envelope to Kasumi with instructions printed on top.  
  
If Kasumi was bothered by any reference to a daughter it did not faze her. She sees the instructions and smiles. "Thank you Little Washu-san." She bows to her once again. "The invitation for tea is always open. Have a nice day." With that she walks off.  
  
Washu flinches at the san honor fic. 'This girl is too formal for her own good.' She watches her walk off. 'Well she could give Ayeka a run for her money in being formal.' She then walks off the property and heads directly for a restaurant. She places a quick to go order and pays for it in advance. She then goes into the lady's room and transports out. Her tail had been effectively lost. She watched her scanner with amusement as her tail waited for three long hours before they finally gave up and left.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It had been a long and tedious day at school. She had watched her sister fend off five of Kunos unwanted attempts at getting a date. 'Maybe I should contact Mamoru to see if he can't get some relief for her. Besides he is way over due on contacting us.' She interrupts her thoughts when she notices Akane and her are home. She calls out to Kasumi as they enter. "Sis were home!"  
  
Kasumi called them both into the kitchen. Akane ignored her and headed to her room dead to the world. This disappointed Kasumi to no end. 'Akane, you have got to start living again.' She handed the envelope to Nabiki and watched as she followed the instructions on it immediately.   
  
Nabiki took the proffered envelope and read the instructions on it. With a quick nod she turns to leave the kitchen and calls out behind her. "Sis, I've got to enter this into the ledger. Thanks." She heard her sister call back to her. "Any time." Nabiki's thoughts went to Akane. 'Poor Akane, all the cloak and dagger stuff has got to be killing her.'  
  
Kasumi watches Nabiki go. 'This is so exciting! Nabiki has found someone who won't be railroaded by her, and Akane will soon be reunited with Ranma. Things could not be developing more perfectly.'   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the sanctuary of her room Nabiki opens the envelope and shuffles through a bunch of blank paper. 'Great thinking Mamoru, make it look like a cash payment in yen.' She finally seeks the paperwork she is looking for. 'Lets see, two airplane tickets to America? What the HFIL? America? Why the hell are we going to America? China is the other direction.' She throws those thoughts aside and continues to go through the paperwork. 'Our passports and they are in order to. I wonder what kind of strings he had to pull for these?' She then finds the instructions.  
  
Biki,  
  
Enclosed you will find two airplane tickets to America and your passports. You have no idea what kind of strings I had to pull in order to get that done with the up most secrecy. Sorry I can't cover more information, but I can't risk this getting intercepted.  
  
Mamoru  
  
Nabiki sighed, 'His handwriting could be a lot better.' She goes back and looks at the tickets for some sort of clue. 'What! We leave in the morning!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Only 1344 words this time. I know the chapter is short, but I felt it would be a good breaking point. Please don't hate, maul, or flame the author. I felt I could not carry through were I need to if I worked with my 2000 words a chapter goal. Those 700 some odd words could have left me at even a worse cliffhanger than this.  
  
As to my use of the HFIL reference. I could not resist. It you do not know what HFIL is then watch the DBZ Anime. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Good or bad. 


	19. Plane Ride!

It took some prompting the next morning, but Nabiki managed to convince Akane to get out of the house for a day of fun between them. 'That girl can be too stubborn for her own good.' Before long Nabiki had lead them to their destination. She noticed that Akane was looking at it rather oddly. Akane finally spoke and sounded confused. "Why are we at the Airport Sis?"   
  
Nabiki was at a loss to that question herself so she answered truthfully. "I have no idea sis." 'Ok maybe that was a lie.' "Be prepared for anything." She watched as Akane sweat dropped at the odd statement. They slowly walked from terminal to terminal with no real pattern to their destination. Finally the announcement she had been waiting for had went over the PA system.  
  
"Flight 1113 at gate 1012 is now boarding. Will seat holders 35 through 40 now approach the gate." Nabiki is quick to act. "That's our cue Akane, lets go!" She grabs her hand and drags her to the gate. Akane allows herself to be dragged but ask a question all the same. "What cue Sis?, and why are we boarding a plane going to America?" Nabiki shots back at her. "No time, we will miss our flight." Akane let herself be dragged around as if she was a rag doll. 'Mamoru has to be behind this. He just has to.'  
  
As they approach their seats in the back of the plane a long black haired flight attendant who carried herself as a person with authority approached them, "Tendo Sisters?, if you will be so kind as to follow me." It was not a question and Nabiki knew it. She followed the flight attendant and dragged Akane with her. The flight attendant spoke as they went along. "Your tag is currently buying a ticket for the flight. We must hurry, please put on these uniforms"  
  
After putting on the jumper Akane notices that they both look like ground crew personnel and mentions it. Nabiki smirks at her sister's comment. 'She can be brilliant at times.' She frowns at the next thought. 'A pity it's not all the time.' "We are losing our tail sis. I must admit that I'm surprised he went to this sort of expense for us."   
  
Soon enough they find themselves being lead across the tarmack. Their escort smirks as she looks in the direction of Nabiki and Akane. "The less time your tail has to react the better. You two moved right sharply. Right now your tail is tearing apart the plane looking for you two.  
  
Nabiki was surprised she had this kind of information. 'Mamoru must be pulling out all the stops. "So what flight will we be boarding?" Their escort responds, "Private Charter." Nabiki notices her sister blink at the answer. Before her sister embarrasses herself Nabiki answers the question. "We get the whole plane to ourselves sis." 'Damn Mamoru went to a lot of expense. What the HFIL is going on' She looks in the direction of their escort. "It's unmarked?" Their escort does not look back, but still answers. "It belongs to a friend of a friend, of a friend. There is no way it can be traced back. You have a real level head miss. Ever consider detective work?"  
  
Nabiki considered the use of the word detective rather strange but let it slide. "Thank you for the complement, but no. I've had to help people lay low in the past, but I never had to do anything this elaborate. I'm more interested in information holding and exchange, and product distribution." The trio walks silently after that until they reach a Lockheed-Martin 1057. (AN: I think that's the right designation. Flew on it before. Hated the ride, made me nervous as hell. Give me a Boeing Air Craft any day of the week.) Not the most impressive of commercial plains, but damn impressive for a private just. Their escort spoke before boarding. "Here is your jet, good luck." Without another word their escort walks off.   
  
The climb up the steps into the back of the plane was most likely the longest for either Tendo sister. They were both relived when they found themselves being greeted by Mamoru himself. "Welcome aboard Rescue 1 ladies. If you will please be so kind as to follow me."  
  
(AN: This is were I would have left off at my 2000 word goal. A pitiful place to break off.)  
  
Nabiki looks around and finds a plaque that has the layout of the plane. The plane had three compartments not counting the cockpit and the rear kitchen. The decor she could see was modern and plush. It seemed almost homey. Overall it is a very nice plane. She looks at her sister. "Hey Sis, we never got to rescue you in this sort of style. It seems almost unfair. Mamoru smiled at the compliment. "I was just going to do standard air fare, but Washu was tagged when she dropped off the instructions." Nabiki raised an eyebrow at that... "Then why did you send us tickets to the States?" Mamoru smiled at her causing her to blush. "Just a precaution. Just in case that envelope was some how stolen or intercepted." Nabiki nods at the wisdom of this. She watches as Mamoru hits an intercom button. "Captain, everyone is aboard, if you could be so kind as to get us up into the air." His answer was the sound of engines starting up.  
  
Mamoru was leading them to the front of the plane for the take off when the realization of what was happening hit Akane. "I can't believe we are actually going to go rescue him." She seem giddy to Mamoru's eyes. He smiled at her happiness. "Believe it Akane, Believe it." Nabiki smiled internally at the banter between Mamoru and Akane. She had not paid much attention to her environment when she entered this compartment. She then noticed some people seated in the back. She would ask later after the plane leveled off. She cursed herself inwardly for not paying better attention. She was better than that. After the plane leveled off she got Mamoru's attention and pointed toward the back. "Mamoru, Who are they?"  
  
Mamoru glances towards the back to make sure the passengers in question were still in place. Before he could answer he heard Akane squeal in delight and runs towards them answering Nabiki's question if only partially. "Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Maniko! I can't believe you're on this plane. It's been so long, how is everyone doing?" Usagi smiled at her distant cousin and friend. "We are all fine Akane-chan. We heard you ran into some problems with some nasty Amazons." Akane blinks at the statement. "That's right Usagi-chan, .... But how on Earth did you know?" Usagi smiled the smile of a cat that ate the canary. "Ranma and you helped us out of a jam a few months ago. Take a real good close look at us and think back.  
  
Nabiki hears the exchange and looked at Mamoru in confusion. She hated being confused. "Mamoru, what's going on?" Mamoru was looking at how things were proceeding when he heard Nabiki ask him a questing. He looked down at her and gave her a wink causing her to blush again. In a staged whisper he answers her question half way. "Akane has met them all before. She just needs to put two and two together. Lets go talk in private for a minute." Nabiki watched him walk off and followed. She hated it when people made her blush, but for whatever reason it did not seem so bad what he did it. She inwardly cursed when she could not even ease drop on Akane's conversation when she entered the new sitting room.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Not noticing her sister and Mamoru leaving the compartment Akane continued to concentrate on the five girls sitting in front of her. She suddenly remembered helping out five girls a few months ago with Ranma. It had been a horrible fight. One they almost did not return from. "You five are the Sailor Senshi." It was more of a statement than a question. Ami smiled at her conclusion, "Bright girl." Usagi nodded her head in agreement. "Ranma never said she wasn't, just an uncute tomboy. That has nothing to do with smarts." Akane blushed, then glowed red, "That, That!.."  
  
Makoto hated being on planes due to the loss of her parents in a plane crash. An angry Akane is a dangerous Akane. She tried her best to calm her down, "Akane, please calm down, you don't want to break our transportation do you?" Akane vents her frustration by taking a page out of Ranma's book, speaking without thinking. "I'll break him after we rescue him!" Maniko was Ranma's twin when it came to speaking without thinking. "Akane, there is more than one way to interpret that declaration." Everyone immediately blushed bright red at Maniko's attempt at trying to correct Akane's statement. Rei was the first to regain her composure. "Maniko! No Hentai!" Akane blushed even redder at Rei's outburst because that thought had crossed her mind more than once. Ami was a close second in redness being uncomfortable with that kind of talk."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru looked at the young woman standing before him. Now was the time to put to test what he truly thought about Nabiki. "Nabiki, I need you to swear to me on your honor that what I'm about to disclose to you is never to be treated as public information." Nabiki looked at him, 'This must be big.' She had taken too long to answer. Mamoru hardens his face into a glair. "Swear it Nabiki, or so God help me, I'll put you off this plane right now." Nabiki blinked at the threat. "But Mamoru, we are 6 kilometers in the air." Mamoru softens his look and then places his hands on her shoulders. "Nabiki, I have put my life and many others on the line by my bringing you along. You have a rather harsh reputation. I need that promise Nabiki."  
  
(AN: End of Notebook #1, 59 hand written pages on Wide Ruled paper. Humm... to cliff hanger here, or go on.....)  
  
(AN: I know if I cliff hanger here I will more than likely be signing my own death warrant.)  
  
Nabiki shuddered when she realized he was serious. Should she betray his trust any hopes of a relationship with him was gone. She tried to speak but stumbled at first. "I see... I swear that what you are about to reveal to me will be taken to my grave." Mamoru sighed in relief. Not that he would have really thrown her off the plane. She did not need to know that, "Thank you Nabiki. You were wondering about the additional guests on board the plane?" He smirked to himself as Nabiki leaned forward giving him her full attention. "Yes?" Mamoru decided to let the drama build a little then watch her face fault as he told her a half-truth. "They are friends of Ranma and Akane." The face fault that Nabiki gave him was priceless. She finally managed to regain some semblance of composer and poked him in the chest. "Is that all or are you just yanking my chain?" Mamoru laughed and answered her question. "No and Yes! They are also the Sailor Senshi."   
  
Nabiki falls onto her butt at this announcement. Mamoru not wanting to alienate her keeps his laughter to himself. Once she regained some of her dignity she whistled appreciably. "I knew Ranma had secrets, but this one takes the prize." She then locks her eyes into Mamoru's. "I won't reveal this information to anyone." Mamoru smiled at her in appreciation. "Both the Senshi, Akane, and Ranma appreciate that Biki. You see, Ranma and Akane helped them out of a really tight spot a while back. Ranma has been secretly training them." Nabiki nodes in understanding, "He really is a nice guy when push comes to shove. I should be nicer to him, but the way he treats my sister some times...."  
  
Mamoru considered her words. It was time to break the news to her. Nabiki, do you remember the first night after finding out his secret?" Nabiki nodded yes, but wondered what his point was going to be. Mamoru looked down at the floor. "What you don't know about that night is that Akane had extended her hand in friendship to him. As you know, Genma did not allow him friends out on the road. "Interfere with the training he would say." He was rather raw in his emotions at the time. His entire life had just been turned on its ear. He was hurt, lonely, confused. --- Then right out of the blue Akane extended her hand in friend ship, and then boom, everything else in his life he thought worth having was once again ripped away from him. Call it thin skinned if you wish, but that's more than most men go through in their entire lifetime."  
  
Nabiki's eyes raise just a little. "I can understand the rough start a little better, but still, his behavior should have improved at some point." Mamoru spoke in the saddest voice she had ever heard. "His behavior did change that very night. He had gone up to Akane's room to apologize. Do you remember your conversation with Akane? The one where she said, "I'm engaged to my own worse nightmare!" That entire sentence has been the entire balance of Ranma's trust to Akane." Nabiki looks at him as if he suddenly sprouted to heads. "How would ....?" Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and her eyes grew wide. "He overheard her didn't he? Any trust he had extended to her was destroyed and it all went down hill from there?"  
  
Mamoru sighed and looked her square in the eye. "Yes." Nabiki's only response was to look down at the floor and utter a single profanity.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That's it for this chapter. Had a rough time at work recently and I've been in some pain. Working on the fic has not been my highest priority. Come home lie down and pray to God I can make it another day. I'm doing a lot better now. I've decided to draw this story to a close and am almost done with the rough draft. I'm leaving a hell of a lot of room for the next arch I have in mine but it will be a while before I get to it. I have got to get that Harry Potter fic written which is my next big project. Till next chapter.  
  
Note: I used plane as a generic term vs. typing out airplane all the freaking time.   
  
Ookii Mamoru  
  
Crystalstorm21 : Thank you for your kind words. Sorry I did not update sooner, but life does have a habit in getting in the way. Back pain can be intolerable at times 


	20. Secrets!

The silence between the two was short, but seemed to stretch on forever. This silence was only interrupted by one of Mamoru's security people who had come from the back of the plane. "Sir, the teacher wishes to meet the rest of her students."  
  
Mamoru was extremely grateful for the break. The show down with Nabiki had been extremely stressful in his opinion. He was not on board when Haruna, Nura, and Umino had boarded. "Very good, please bring her and the two students to me and I'll prepare them for the shock." The security guard nodded in response. "Very good sir."  
  
Nabiki sighed and leaned back into Mamoru. "A lot of people are learning this particular secret Mamoru." Mamoru cursed himself for his earlier sloppiness. He wrapped his arms around Nabiki and gave her a quick hug. "Can't be helped Biki. These people have reason to be suspicious should these girls disappear at the same time." Before he could continue the guest in question walked in.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Haruna walked into the cabin expecting to meet the organizer of this student expedition that her students had won. Ami had entered them all into some sort of contest for a trip in the bush of China and won. Upon entering the small cabin conference room she recognized the students benefactor and frowned. There was a high school student standing in his arms. "Ok Mamoru, what exactly is going on, and who is the jailbait in your arms?" She quirked an eyebrow, folded her arms across her chest, and began tapping her foot in irritation.  
  
Mamoru frowned at her attitude. "It's nice to see you to Haruna. I'll explain everything, but let me introduce you to the jailbait first. I would like you to meet Nabiki Tendo. She is a senior at Fuurinkan High and in the Nerima district. We have not yet formally started dating, as I do not wish to interfere with her school or go to fast with this relationship. Her family is aware of our budding relationship and wished we would hurry things along."  
  
Nabiki blushed at all he said. 'Only he has ever had this effect on me. I'm glad he is wanting to go slow.' Before she could further introduce herself Haruna began to speak.  
  
Haruna realized she should have had more information before calling the young girl jailbait. "I'm sorry Nabiki, I should have gotten more information. I've only known Mamoru to be a honorable man. You are a little young .... Guess I'm just a jealous old maid. You have quite a catch there. Don't you dare let him slip through your fingers." She watched Nabiki blush even further and nodded her head. She changed her attention back to Mamoru. "Now Mamoru, I believe an explanation is in order.  
  
After introducing Nabiki and himself to Nura and Umino he then told her about the accident, and how he had met and fallen for Nabiki. He then explained most of the training trip leaving out the bit about being an off world hero.  
  
Haruna listened carefully to the entire story from beginning to end without interruption. At the end of the story she pounced on him. "So let me get this straight. This façade is a rescue mission?" Why on earth would you need any of my girls?" Umino made a protest at this statement and she quickly apologized to him.  
  
Mamoru had expected this out burst and responded to her question as calmly as possible. "As to Nura and Umnio's presence.... I have no idea, It was a request made by my trainers and I have not questioned this request. As to the other girls...". He lets the pause speak for itself. "Do you remember the strange reason I was wanting to be in Juban?"  
  
Haruna sits down in shock, and she reflects on the question when Nura puts everything together. "It all makes sense now. It explains everything. Why Usagi suddenly had very close friends and started pushing me away." Haruna shock her head at the statement. "There is no way! Absolutely no way! -- Four of my students? -- It would explain a lot.   
  
Umino was confused. He went to an advanced astronomy class when they held English class. He had of course heard how cool Johnson-sensei was, but had never heard anything out of the extraordinary. "Why was Johnson-sensei teaching English Molly?" Nura quickly filled him in own wanting to see the Sailor Senshi. His eyes got as big as saucers. "Usagi-chan is one of them?"  
  
Mamoru had waited for someone to broach the subject of one of the girls being a Senshi. "Yes Umino, she is... all four girls are. There is a fifth that ya'll most likely don't know." Before he could continue Haruna jumped him. "If you're recklessly endangering my students!" Mamoru holds up his hand in defense. "While they are in danger, its hardly reckless. I am duty and honor bond to save Ranma. They volunteered after I explained the situation to them. It's my hope to get out of this with no one getting hurt. I can't think of any other way." Mamoru looks down at the floor, and then rubs his temples. Nabiki turns around and embraces him to let him know she is there.  
  
Haruna does her own sigh. "You're right, I should have more faith in the girls and you in this matter. Can I please see them now? Are there any other surprises I should be aware of? Mamoru looks at her and smirks. Possibly a few little things I either glossed over or don't know about. "I will need all of you to promise that what you learn on this trip will remain secret."  
  
He watched all three people nod their heads in an affirmative. "Well, lets go meet the Sailor team. Haruna, would you like to meet them as the students you know and love, "He watches her make a face. "or as the Senshi?"  
  
Haruna stood there and thought about it. "Being I will be dealing with them as the Senshi I would like to meet them as such."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Akane is still stunned over the realization that Ranma had kept such a secret from her. "I still can't believer you are them. I only thought of you as being legends until I fought side by side with you."  
  
Usagi smiled at her distant cousin. "It's us Akane. I hate to bring this up..."  
  
Akane held up her hand to stop her. "There is nothing more to say Usagi. The Senshi's secret is safe with me. I still can't believe Ranma knew and did not tell me. Then again, I have learned in the past year that he has made other honor pacts." She thinks back to when Ryoga tried to attack Mamoru for no reason. She never could figure out the secret.  
  
Rei sighed in relief. She was not happy with any of this. "That's good to know Akane. Thank you."  
  
They are interrupted by one of the security personnel. "Lady's... Mamoru has informed Nabiki and is now talking to your teacher and two friends. I'll let you know if there is any more information.   
  
Akane blinked, "Teacher and friends? Aren't to many people learning this secret?"  
  
Ami jumped in with the information. "Mamoru thought it would be a good cover to make this a educational trip. Your school is being told the same thing. Our teacher is actually our Homeroom and English teacher. We determined she would be able to put two and two together due to Mamoru's visit. The baka while well organized was a little reckless in dropping hints. Not that he had a choice in how he did it. We decided it would be best to let her know in a controlled environment." Akane digested the information. "And the two friends?"  
  
Usagi quickly took over. "Nura was my best friend before I became Sailor Moon. For some reason Mamoru wants both her and her boyfriend to learn this secret. Something about his trainers wanting them involved. We'll be meeting up with them once we reach China. Hopefully those reasons will then be revealed.  
  
The security guard walked back into the room. "Ladies, your instructor wishes to meet you in your Senshi identities. She will be here momentarily.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru waited for the sign from his top security person. He addressed his guest. "Lady's and germ." He watches Umino pout at the joke. "It's time to meet them." As he leads them the ten feet into the next room his thoughts wonder. Despite the fact that it's a very short distance, it seemed to be just as long as that day he was stuck outside in the storm so long ago. 'To many people are learning this secret. Damn you cologne. You've messed with the wrong male.'  
  
Haruna was sharing similar thoughts as she walked in on six students. Five of whom were transformed. Looking them over she tries to identify them by their features but fails. Her mind somehow seems fuzzy. She always hated meeting the Senshi for this very reason. It had only happen once or twice. The sixth girl she did not recognize and in order to buy herself more time she addressed her. "Who are you young lady? Are you a Senshi to?"  
  
Akane blurted out her answer. "I wish!" She covered her mouth in horror as she realized her social blunder to an adult. Finally she gained enough composer and self-confidence to try again. "Sorry Sensei, No I'm not a senshi, I'm Ranma's fiancée Akane Tendo. Younger sister to Nabiki Tendo, and hopefully one day sister-in-law to Mamoru." She grinned along with everyone else as both Nabiki and Mamoru power blushed.   
  
Before silence could engulf the room once again Haruna returned her greeting. "Glad to meet you Akane, and think nothing of it. I'm use to it from Usagi. Allow me to introduce you to another couple. Nura Osaka and Umino Gurio. Though no one seems to know why they are here." She focuses on the girls in their sailor forms. She bows her head and begins to rub her temples. "I'm getting one of my headaches. I know Sailor Mercury here due to my previous encounter with her and Mamoru.... I know the Sailor names be heart, but I can't place names to any of you. I can't identify you by your civilian names either."  
  
Sailor Mercury responded to her frustration. "The effect of the glamour magic will soon pass Sensei. Give it some time."  
  
As if a large curtain had been removed the cloudiness in her mind cleard. "There is only one student who would address me with such respect. Everyone else just calls me Miss H. You must be Ami!" Sailor Mercury beamed in pride at her instructor. "Correct Sensei."  
  
Haruna then looked over the other girls. The fuzziness goes away a lot quicker with them. "Sailor Jupiter wears green." She looks at Sailor Jupiter. "Makoto!" She got a nod in confirmation. "Sailor Venus wears Orange... Maniko!" How could she mistake the bow in her hair with anyone else? Maniko give her the trademark victory sign of Sailor Venus. "Sailor Mars wears Red. She gives the girl a hard look. "I'm sorry I don't know you." Mamoru interrupted. "Sailor Mars is not particularly happy with so many people learning their secret identities. When she is more comfortable with you she will reveal herself. Haruna never did like wild cards. She then looks at the young women in the white/rain bowed colored fuka who had wings. "Through the process of elimination you must be ..."   
  
She was interrupted by Nura who yelled out "Usagi!" and ran up to her to give her a hug. For some unknown reason she can't take her eyes off of Usagi. For some reason the girl glowed in power and elegance. It hurt to look at her. This was Completely opposite of what she was use to with her favorite student. Suddenly a memory flashes in her minds eye and with out thinking vocalizes that memory. "That's odd. I can't seem to shake the image of a princess. Someone I use to tutor, but that can't be right..."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Usagi who started to shed tears. She heard Ami call out. "Everyone be on your guard. It's an involuntary transformation." Not being able to take her eyes off of her she is temporarily blinded by a flash of light. Usagi was no longer sporting her fuka. She was now in a long flowing white dress.  
  
Mamoru broke the silence that had suddenly encompassed the room. "Well this definitely was not on the agenda. Princess Serenity of the Moon I presume?" Haruna was finally able to break contact with Usagi and stare at Mamoru for a second. This did not last long as her eyes went directly back to Usagi who was speaking in a regal tone that made even her cower in her presence.   
  
Princess Serenity confirmed Mamoru's guess with a simple jester. "We are sorry everyone, our tutor and long time advisor and friend is a key for some of our memories to return. We can handle the onslaught of memories better this way." She waved her hand over her heart and produced a crystal that glowed with power. "Old friend, please focuse on this crystal and remember."  
  
Haruna without question or thought looked into the crystal's light. Her mind was quickly engulfed in that light. All the memories from her previous life came rushing at her like an oncoming freight train. She had watched Serenity grow up as she taught her and her friends the knowledge and skills they would need in the future. The ultimate destruction and death of the Moon Kingdom and the fall of her princes. 'To much, to fast.' She welcomed the darkness that engulfed her.  
  
Princess Serenity watched her friend hit the floor in blissful sleep. "Do not panic our friends. The memories where to much for her. She will be alright, now we also must rest."  
  
Mamoru watched in amazement as the two women hit the floor. He watched as Usagi slowly reverted back to her Sailor Moon form. The silence could be cut with a knife -- it was so thick.  
  
Sailor Mercury broke the silence. "Now this changes everything. Sailor Mars, it looks like our secret is safe after all. She will not dare to betray our princess and future Monarch."  
  
Nabiki looked startled at the revelation. "Future Monarch?" She saw Sailor Mercury flinch at the question. Being the shrewd businesswomen she is and having a total lack of tact she address Mamoru. "Well, I guess they will need a consulting firm and handler. Up to the challenge Mamoru?" Mamoru smiled at her and nodded a quick yes, but added something. "Sounds interesting, but I do think they will have to approve of such a business venture." Nabiki nodded her head realizing her mistake. 'Now is not the time you Baka!, too late now. "Your right of course." She looks at the girls in question. "Can I at least put together a presentation?" The girls look at each other before Mercury speaks. "We will have to discuss this among ourselves Nabiki. We will get back to you." Nabiki nods at this and looks at Mamoru. "Any other secrets?" Mamoru nodded yes, "I was not aware this would happen. Consider it bonus to the main event."  
  
Before she could respond Sailor Moon groans and sits up. "Gosh I hate those memory rushes. My head is killing me. Every thing is so clear now. I could probably work math problems that would make Ami cry." Sailor Mercury frowned at this. "I doubt that Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon looks up at her with her trademark smile. "A lot was taught to us Sailor Mercury. We were already working on some of the theories they are just rediscovering today."  
  
Sailor Mercury gave this some thought. She had discovered a few math theories in her computer that she did not understand. In fact she had cried out in frustration when she could not crack them. "Then again, I could be wrong."   
  
Sailor Moon did not hear this admittance. She was totally focused on her teacher who was waking up. "Things will be different from now own."   
  
Silence seemed to be the norm for this group of prominent personalities. Haruna finally woke up and realized what had happen. With a great effort she got up and the kneeled to her princess. "I'm at your service your majesty." Sailor Moon was not pleased by this action. Both on the Moon and now in this life she hated all the ceremony and formality with her inner circle of friends, associates, and servants. She understood there was a need for it on the outside. "Rise my friend, and please never refer to me as your majesty again. That is only reserved for those who crawl across the ground like snakes to seek my council. My name will do right nicely for addressing me." Haruna stood up and inwardly cursed herself for her lapse. The memories were still confusing, but she clearly remembered her expecting her staff to treat her as a commoner. "Of course Usagi, I'm still a little scatterbrained from the memory rush." Usagi nodded her head in understanding. "You are forgiven my friend. I know the effects ever so well."  
  
Mamoru thought both Usagi and Haruna could use a break. He called everyone's attention to himself and smirked. "If it would please your highness." His smirk grew even wider as he watched her flinch. She knew he was teasing, and he knew it. "I have arranged a little distraction and now would be as good as time as any." Every one nodded that they would like a distraction. He pulled out a remote and activated the planes projection system. An image of the clear blue sky was super imposed on the screen. The occasional white cloud could be seen and the ocean could be seen below gleaming like a crown jewel. "This is a sight not many people get to see. It is the pilots bird eye view at the front of the plane." Everyone nodded in understanding taking in the beauty that was before them. Significantly distracted they did not see Mamoru reach into a dimensional pocket and pull out a head set and Kodak camera.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()  
  
A little longer than normal, but I wanted to be done with the fluff. I did not want to break in the middle of the next segment. A little over 3000 words posted this time round.   
  
What's with the Kodak camera you might ask? Think about it. You will get it.  
  
As always thank you for any constructive comments you might throw this way.   
  
Crystalstorm21: I hope this was fast enough. Again, thank you for your kind words.   
  
Jerry: Thanks as always. 


	21. A Picture is worth a Thousand words!

Sorry it took so long. Jerry was not happy with a particular spot and it took a while to correct it.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru carefully put on the headset and whispered now into it. To everyone's surprise, dismay, shock, and/or horror a large craft appeared within the view of the camera in the cockpit. They were temporarily blinded by a camera flash and irritated by a hysterically laughing Mamoru who manage to get out between great fits of laughter. "That -- was - definitely - a - Kodak Moment.(tm)"  
  
Nabiki was the first to actually gain enough composer to yell at him. "What the hell is that thing out there?" Mamoru immediately stopped laughing, a testament to his self-control and/or fear of Nabiki. "You remember me telling you that I trained with Ranma's distant relatives?" He gets a nod from everyone. "Well, what I did not tell you is that Ranma's closest distant relative is also 1/8th alien. On top of that he is in the direct line for his ancestral planet's thrown. The ship that just appeared out there is the Royal Flagship Tsunami of Jurai." He quickly took another picture at the expressions of shock from everyone in front of him. "I shortly found out after going to the Masaki home to train on Ranma's advice. After a few months of training I got involved in a nasty war. The Royals of Jurai were very perturbed when they learned of Ranma's plight and insisted I take a few ships along for his recovery. He pauses so they can absorb all the information he is throwing at them. He touched his earpiece and then yelled up to the cockpit. "Prepare to turn over control like we discussed earlier." He then turned his attention back to the people in the cabin with him. "We will be docking shortly, any question?"  
  
If a cricket had been chirping in an engine of the plane it could have been heard. Everyone's attention was focused on the screen in front of the cabin as they quickly approached it. For what ever the reason silence was the rule. Arms, or what appeared to be arms lowered from the ship. As they got closer it looked more like a cradle. They could hear from the cockpit that control had been completely turned over. Beams of light erupted from the ship and engulfed it. Several seconds later they felt the plane jolt as it bump into the ship, and soon after that they heard the engines powered down. All eyes were suddenly focused on Mamoru. A thousand questions were being held back.  
  
Ami was the first to speak. "With all this powerful help, why do you need us?" Mamoru could see that as a legitimate question. "I'm looking for a peaceful solution. If all goes well, the Amazon's won't even see the ships I have for support. If not, they will make great intimidators. If I go in packing, I feel any chance I might have with the Amazons becoming allies will be lost forever. This is a very delicate situation. Ranma wants this village, and he wants the Amazon's for whatever reason to be allies. If it were up to me, I'd just go in and yank him out, say to hell with the Amazons."  
  
Sailor Moon looked non-pulsed with this information. Her thoughts were light years away. Soon she began to mus aloud. "Jurai - Jurai, why is that name so familiar?" Mamoru picked up on her question. "From what I can understand, the Silver Millennium and the Juriaian Empire were on friendly terms. They were greatly saddened by the Silver Millennium's fall. They claimed this system as a colony preserve. They are elated that your court, and you have been resurrected, and will gracefully return this system's sovereignty to you upon your successful return to power.   
  
Mamoru reached up and touched his earpiece again. "Ok Gang, the air lock is sealed and pressurized. Lets go meet our host!" He leads them through the air lock and then a transparent tunnel between the two craft. The view to say the least was fantastic and horrifying at the same time. To everyone's amazement the ships exterior was made of wood. There were no sharp corners to be seen. The craftsmanship is top notch.  
  
The airlock to the flagship opens smoothly as they approached it. Mamoru stopped at the threshold; a guard was impeding their progress. They were startled when Mamoru spoke in a deeper voice than normal. "Permission to come aboard?" A female voice over the intercom quirked granted. The guard then smartly saluted Mamoru and stepped aside. This went unnoticed by Akane and Nabiki. That voice had sounded very familiar to them. They quickly followed him through the tunnels and elevators of the ship until they reached the bridge. It was odd seeing a tree there. The ships interior design was even more elegant than the outside. It was not all the sharp corners, metal, and glass they had been anticipating.  
  
Before either girl could take in their surroundings further they heard someone yell "Akane!" Before anyone could respond Akane was engulfed into a hug. The only clue she had was a Big Ass Spatula strapped to the assailants back. She was too stunned to react violently. "U-chan?" she whispered not believing it could be her. Even she had disappeared after Ranma's kidnapping. She had feared the worse. They may have been rivals, but they were at least on speaking terms. She was released from the hug, "BINGO!, Got it in one Akane!" Akane finally snapped back into reality. "U-chan, what are you doing here?" Nabiki was just as curious. "Yes Mamoru, just what is Ukyou doing here?" Mamoru looked like he was sweating bullets. Ukyou looked hurt by the questions until she had a brilliant idea. She latched herself onto Mamoru in such a way that it would make even an Amazon warrior blush. "Yes Mamo-chan, could you please explain our relationship to Biki and K-Chan?"  
  
If Mamoru could have died on command he would have died then and there. Ukyou looked like the cat that ate the canary and Biki-chan was hoisting the hammer that Akane had just handed her. The Senshi and their party was giving him death glairs. 'Today is a good day to die.'  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I guess this is a good a place as any to end this fic.... I mean, Mamoru is fixing to die and all. There is no way for him to worm himself out of this one.   
  
Just kidding. I wanan live to.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
'Today is a good day to die.' "Now sister, cut that out!" He then somehow powered his way out of the glump and had somehow managed to glump himself onto Nabiki. "Ah! Much Better." It was a good thing that Nabiki was red with anger, because she was now red with embarrassment. With her limited training in the Arts she could not get out of the glump. She could now appreciate Ranma's position. She could have pressed her way out of it, but it would require her pushing off on his chest if he was a regular height. The immediate embarrassment gone she relaxes into the glump. "Yes, Much better. Now would you mind explaining what you mean by sister?"  
  
Mamoru thinks back to the time he had sought out Ukyou to help him continue his training. He quietly whispered to her. "Nabiki, remember when I announced Ranma's decision?" Nabiki did not like the look on his face. It made him look so much older. "Yes, you told her that she would be adopted by one of the families. "Mamoru gave a half smile. "Well, after my recovery and training in the States. I went in search for her. She was not in the best situation when I found her." Nabiki was surprised to find herself engulfed in a group hug when Ukyou rushed up and hugged both of them. She noticed Mamoru wrap an arm around her. He then gave her the look. She very reluctantly put her an arm around her also.   
  
Ukyou began to whisper to where only Mamoru and Nabiki could hear. "When he found me I was about to perform ritual Seppuku. My father was to be my Kaishaku. I had dishonored the family in my failure. They had just smelted my weapons in the family forge. My father had informed me that I could go onto my ancestors if I committed Seppuku. I had forgotten Mamoru's promise and was in so much shame that I had agreed to go through with it." Nabiki gasped in absolute horror. What was a reluctant hug was now one full of affection. "Mamoru had come onto the scene and somehow managed to talk me out of it. My so-called father went ballistic and started to yell at Mamoru calling him honor-less. Father then attacked him and to my surprise Mamoru made short work of him and the others. Then he started to lecture my father on what Mamoru calls Southern Honor. There are similarities and differences. The list was long and exhaustive: Family, Obeying the law, Integrity in one's actions. These stick in my mind the most. I had thought that in Mamoru's eyes I had some how violated all three. He then kicked my father and spit on him for daring to call him honor-less. He pointed out that he had broken Japanese law in regard to prearranged marriages and integrity in ones actions for putting two children so young into such a position. He considered this to be a violation of family it should be considered abuse. He then spit on my father once again and grabbed me by the arm and stormed off. I have not seen him since. Mamoru had the papers drawn in Japan and the States. I am now legally his sister."  
  
Nabiki holds back tears as she gives this some thought. Before she could think of a single question Mamoru draws her attention to some new arrivals in the room. "Everyone, I would like you to meet our gracious host. Prince Yosho, Grandfather to the heir of the thrown. "Nabiki is amazed at how young he looked. 'He's a Grandfather?' The petit red head standing next to him is the Universes #1 Scientific Genius, Little Washu. Nabiki, Akane ... you would know her as my head of security. That is just a cover when we are on earth. The women standing next to her is her daughter Ryoko, the universe most beautiful and violent space pirate. "Before Nabiki could swat him a hologram appears before them. Mamoru bows towards the hologram and indicates everyone should follow suit. "This is Tsunami, she is the heart and soul of this ship. "Both Usagi and Akane step forward. After an awkward moment Akane lets Usagi speak. "We most graciously thank you for your help and welcome you back to Earth. We hope in the future to have strong relations with the Planet Jurai." Akane then took her turn to speak. "I would like to thank you for helping us rescue Ranma."  
  
Mamoru smiled at both of them, and then looks at the Juriaian delegation. "Please allow me to introduce you to the Princess of this system. "He gesters to each of the girls. "Princess Serenity, Princess Mercury, Princess Mars, Princess Jupiter, and Princess Venus. Next in my party are the Tendo sisters Akane, Ranma's fiancée, and Nabiki, my girlfriend." Nabiki power blushes at the title. While they had not spent much time together it seemed like she had known him forever. Ukyou leaned over to her and whispered. "You hurt him, and you won't get a second chance." Nabiki shudders at the threat. She will have to be careful. "What if he hurts me again?" She watched out of the corner of her eye as Ukyou considered the question. "That was an unintentional byproduct and you know it. I promise if he hurts you he will wish he were dead." Nabiki flinched at the rebuttal and then smiled. She had someone on her side. Her attention is drawn back to the introductions. "Next is Haruna, the Princess Serenity's teacher in real life and recently discovered tutor to Princess Serenity in the past. An audible intake of breath could be heard coming form Yosho. A simple nod between the two men indicated that they would talk later. "Last but certainty lot least are Nura Osaka and Umino Gurio. They are last minute guest at the insistence of Washu.  
  
Everyone was distracted by a sudden yippee form Washu who had suddenly run up to them.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Good a place as any to break off. Moohahaha. Sorry if you think things are moving to quickly. We all have Jerry to thank about the flash back with Ukyou.   
  
As to why I added Haruna and Nura to the equation. I always felt it strange that Haruna was so close to Usagi. There has to be some explanation for it. As to Nura, I always felt that character could have gone a lot further than she was taken. I've always found Nura to be an interesting character. Just what is a normal human being doing with that kind of power? Umino... was thrown in as an after thought. We won't be seeing much of any of these characters in this fic. I'm sort of setting the groundwork for the next. Should prove interesting.  
  
Again I welcome any constructive criticism.   
  
Crystalstorm21: Again, thank you.  
  
Hum... My readership has dropped down to about 28 from fifty. Is the fic getting that bad? I realize it is taking me a while to set up the groundwork. 


	22. Guinea Pigs, and Amazons! O My!

Everyone was distracted by a sudden yell of happiness from Washu. They watched amazed as Washu rushed up to them. Inspecting both of them with a critical eye. Mamoru heard her mumble something about new guinea pigs. Finally she spoke. "You two up for a few test?" Nura and Umino look at each other. Umino speaks on their behalf. "What kind of test Miss. Washu? Mamoru almost laughed aloud as Washu flinches at being called Miss. "Please call me Little Washu. As to the test... I just want to run a few Aura and Spectral annalist test. ... I will also need a few genetic samples." Nura looks at Usagi who just shrugs. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed Mamoru and the Jurain envoy cringe. As if to reassure them Washu spoke. "It won't hurt a bit, and I promise we will have fun." Every one who knows Washu turns green.   
  
Both Ami and Nabiki notice but remain silent. Nura and Umino reluctantly agree and are suddenly dragged off. Once she is sure they are out of earshot Nabiki ask the question. "Ok Mamoru, spill, something is up... what is it?" She is not impressed when Mamoru flinches. "Umm... How to put this... Akane you know how your always accusing Ranma of being a pervert?" Akane nodded her head yes. "Washu can sort of make him look like the Pope. She can be rather... umm... perverted when she is abstracting genetic samples."  
  
(AN: Humm... a great spot for a Lemon. While I have one in mind I won't write it. Must keep it PG-13 after all.)   
  
Haruna looks like she is ready to explode. "Don't worry Haruna, she promised me she would not lay a hand on them. " Haruna seemed to calm down. "Why did she want my students anyway?" Mamoru looked at Yosho. "I have my suspicions, but they won't confirm them." Yosho smiled at him. "And just what are those suspicions?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru looked over the entire group. "Ok, I'll play. With my research at the Jurai Royal Library; I discovered the Princess of Jurain and her fiancée were visiting the Moon Kingdom when it fell. Princess Jurai, also Sailor Jurai was great friends with Princess Serenity and never returned after the fall. The fiancée, son of a tutor who I think I might have just uncovered also disappeared. There is no mention of the tutor's whereabouts." He stopped when Haruna gasped. "A son, I remember a son. He was visiting with his fiancé. I had the hardest time keeping Serenity to her studies during the visit." Sailor Moon gasped next. "I remember her now to. I can remember being so jealous because she had a transformation broach and I did not. Mom had promised me one on my birthday. She looks around at her friends. "I guess we now know why none of us remember Sailor Moon." She turns her attention back toward the group. "I don't really remember what she looks like. - This would explain so much about Nura-chan" Mamoru looked at Yosho. "Well?" Yosho smiled; he was right. "You're correct, Washu is testing their compatibility with Jurain energy, and genetic disposition right now. Don't get your hopes up yet. We still need those test results."  
  
Before the conversation could continue they were interrupted by Tsunami. "Everyone, We are quickly approaching the designated spot. Mamoru, you need to get your team to the transporter room. " Mamoru looked at the Hologram. "Thank you Lady Tsunami" He then looks at everyone else. "Princes Serenity, Sailor Senshi, Nabiki, Akane, and Ryoko. If you would follow me please." Ryoko smiled at the thought of being allowed to go along and being the great intimidator.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
A group of elders were arguing over how to enforce a rule in "Robert's Rule of Order" when a guard quickly burst in on them. She bowed towards the oldest who was perched atop a cane. "Matriarch, a small party approaches the village. One extremely tall male escorted by eight females. Two of which are the Tendos."   
  
Cologne inwardly cursed. 'Mamoru, you idiot, what do you think your doing? There is no way I can let you live!' She notices the guard is still waiting for an answer. "Prepare the village. They must not be allowed to reach it. Get Shampoo and her husband into hiding."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru could feel the sudden energy burst come from the village. He felt several Ki's running in their general direction. "Lady's it appears that the ant nest has awoken. Be on your guard." He puts his hand up to his ear then lowers it. "Washu says that Cologne has declared mortal combat. It is worse than I thought. It looks like a show of force will be necessary. One of the village scouts was getting to close for comfort. "Princess Mars, if you would be so kind as to fire a warning shot into the trees ahead of us? Aim low; there is an Amazon in it. " Mars nodded. "I feel her." She goes through her Flame Sniper attack and watches the tree catch fire. Mamoru did not want it to go out of control. "Princess Mercury, could you be so kind as to put that fire out now?" He smiled as he felt the Amazons back off.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Cologne was patiently waiting for news. The first and last attack wave should be over by now. A guard ran up to her with a panicked look on her face. "Matriarch, they are very powerful. The warrior in red shot some sort of arrow that was nothing but flame. The forest caught on fire and another produced water and put the fire out. We have no idea what the others can do. They seem to be able to sense our presence."  
  
Cologne considered this news. 'It appears that Mamoru has obtained some powerful allies. I fear it won't be enough for him. "Fight, Fight to the death!"  
  
Another one of the Elders present frowned at this. She considered this a reckless move. "Elder, they have only fired one warning shot and put out the resulting fire. It appears they can sense our presence, but has not yet directly attacked. Why do you consider them such a threat?"  
  
Cologne looked at the Elder who asked the question. She notices several of the other Elders are looking at her also. "Elder Lash. They have come to claim Son-In-Law. Mamoru knew the consequences should he or any of the others come."  
  
Lash did not like the answer. 'So Cologne left with just a simple threat hanging in the air. Who is this Mamoru, and what does this mean? Was it worth risking the live of their warriors for one male?' "Elder Cologne, If memory serves, I thought you said all loss ends had been tied and there would be no problems resulting from his presence."  
  
Cologne boiled in anger and rage at the challenge to her authority. "You dare question the Matriarch?"  
  
Lash smirked at Cologne. "As a member of the council, yes I do. You said there would be no problems, and now there is. You tied up lose ends with a threat, and now our village could very well be in danger." She drew her attention to the guard still waiting for orders. "Sister, let the strangers approach, but do not attack unless directly attacked. Do not let them enter the village until their request is made. We will go from there." She yells out. "Prepare the warriors!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The village gate was looming over them as if it were a gate to hell. Akane was looking around nervously. "Why have they not attacked?" Mamoru was glad for the break in silence. "I have no idea... Best guess is someone other than Cologne is calling the shots." He holds his hand up to his ear once again. "Someone named Lash has challenged Cologne's authority. The Amazons are to keep their distance unless we make a hostile move. How is everyone holding up?" Nabiki was the first to respond. "Scared to death, but otherwise fine." Sailor Mars tried to raise her spirits. "Its good to be scared Nabiki, so long as you keep everything in prospective and keep your wits." Sailor Jupiter changed the subject. "They are very skilled." Sailor Moon uncharacteristically (AN: Twenty letters in that one. :)) put in her two cents worth. "They will make excellent allies." Sailor Mercury blinked, "What makes you say that Moon?" Sailor Moon smiled at her." The memory rush brought back a few extra memories. If everything works out, I'll bring it out into the open."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Cologne and Lash were participating in a classic standoff. While Lash's skills were not as pronounced as Colognes... Cologne had to worry about the village's opinion. She was strong, but not all-powerful. Their stand off was temporarily forgotten when a guard ran up to them. "Elders, they are at the gate, but are not making any move to enter the village. What are your instructions?"  
  
Cologne was confused, why would they just not barge in? "Mamoru, what are you up to now?"  
  
Without realizing the true implication of the question Lash answers it. "It looks like Mamoru, That's his name?, is trying to show some semblance of respect to us by waiting to be invited into the village. She looks at the guard in question. "Find out what they want. If their request is worthy bring them to the square."  
  
Cologne was outraged. If they talk to Mamoru my status in this village will be gone. Shampoo's life will be in question. "What! You have gone to far this time sister!"  
  
Lash gave Cologne a second glance. 'She is completely out of character. She is never upset. Just the same old monotone, and calculating Cologne. "I think not Sister. You seem too willing to kill them without the village finding out why. You have misled us about the status of Ranma. The council will stand behind me Matriarch." She notices the guard still standing there with a confused look on her face. "Bring them to the square." She watches the guard run off like a bat out of hell.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru looked at his watch. They had been standing at the village gates with no challenge for some time. Before his mind could wonder Sailor Mars vented her frustration. "Why are we just standing around and waiting? The gate is wide open! Lets just enter!" He could appreciate her impatience on waiting. He had been waiting for over a year now. Akane then put in her thoughts on the matter. "I agree with Mars. Lets just go on in, take Ranma, and leave!" Nabiki places a reassuring hand on Akane's shoulder. "Sis calm down. We don't want to do anything to agitate them. Unless it's to our advantage. Ranma wantsd this alliance, and I'm in agreement with him. It's a good thing long term."  
  
Mamoru finally gets a chance to speak. "Think about it this way you two. The gates may be open, but would you enter someone's home without permission? This entire village is one big home. It's a good way to get one's self killed." He then perks up and looks into the village. "We are being approached. He watches the Amazon in question approach and talks to Nabiki. "Nabiki, you do the speaking, not counting Ryoko you are the eldest here." Nabiki and Ryoko both give death glairs at him for the age reference. "Gee Thanks!" They both dead paned in unison.   
  
Mamoru was sweating bullets from the death glairs he was receiving from the two ladies. He gently holds up his hands in a peace jester. "No offense was intended you two." He looked in Ryoko's direction. "Ryoko, You don't look a day over 1800." He began to sweat when Ryoko beamed at the complement. The others were looking at him quizzically. "With a few exceptions most aliens age considerably slower. I imagine the Ryoko still has another forty thousand years of life left. - Ryoko, your fighting skills and power are well beyond anything I could ever do. Your poker face is the best, but we need someone who can dance around all the little word games with surgical skill."  
  
Ryoko nodded at this statement. "My temperament is not the best for just talk. What I don't understand is why you just don't do it yourself. "Mamoru chuckled, "Experience for the most part. Nabiki has the most experience at playing word games with the Amazons. They are a matriarchal society. I'm nothing more than a lowly male. "All the girls present, and Washu over the com yelled. Don't you forget it either." Mamoru flinched at this declaration. "Geeze feel the love..." He looked down at the ground and started to pout. Nabiki gave him a hug and whispered. "Its ok, you may be lowly, but you're mine." Mamoru blushed at the comment. "Well anyway, as I was saying, the Amazons will hopefully give a little more consideration." He looks at Nabiki. "No matter how demeaning, do it as we practiced it." Before she could respond the Amazon finally reached their position and addressed them.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well gang... depending on how I feel.... Only one or two more chapters to write and this arc will be finished. Then its own to other things for a little while. I hope you have enjoyed the ride. I know I have. :)  
  
Any constructive criticism is always welcome.   
  
Uggg!!!! Well, it looks like I passed the music test from hell. I know, what's the big deal about a music test. Well considering I have never had it as a class before I'm I'll prepared. I failed the last one miserably.  
  
In order to obtain some bones points I had to attend a musical. "The Fantastics". It was ok considering it was preformed by a bunch of college students with NO BUDGET. If anyone has seen it you know what I'm talking about when I say there is a different Ranma 1/2 flavor in it. I wonder if this is were Ranma came from. The musical is considerable older. If you have not seen it and get the opportunity go.   
  
Now if you will excuse me, I have to go attend to my over stressed ears. The heroines' voice was so high pitched it hurt to listen to her. It did not help matters they were running everything through speakers.  
  
Ookii Mamoru 


	23. The Match!

The Amazon guard was in a quandary. Her village was under threat, and the village elders were at odds with each other. She assessed the strangers standing at the gate, as she walked towards them. Four women and the male was standing in the center of a circle of warriors. They appeared to be talking. The women forming the circle where evaluating their environment with a critical eye. The four in the center quieted down as she came within hearing distance. One woman and Mamoru stepped forward from the center of the circle. The woman did not appear to be a threat, but the male carried himself, as a true warrior should. They both bow towards her and wait for her to speak. "I am Liner, what you want with mighty Amazon Village?" She questioned. She cursed herself as she spoke in broken Japanese. She cursed herself yet again when the woman spoke instead of the male.  
  
"She does not seem to be much of a threat, if Mamoru's skills are as good as he claims them to be." Thought Nabiki. "My male wishes to address your Grand Council of Elders with a grievance." Nabiki stated with flat, plain, and diplomatic voice.   
  
"What is this grievance?" Liner asked without betraying any sign of emotion.  
  
"Cologne and Shampoo acted most dishonorable while negotiating my male." Nabiki said.  
  
Liner was disturbed by the news but kept a strong front. "'To call the matriarch dishonorable in any sense of the word was an automatic death sentence. Best to turn them away before they get themselves killed." She thought. "Your male?" She said chuckling. "You choose strangely I think. He does not appear strong." Liner said with confidence.  
  
"What my male lacks in strength he makes up for in other abilities." Nabiki said with a confident smirk.  
  
Liner begins to sweat internally. Ability had so many different meanings and/or definitions when it came to the art. She could tell he had some sort of training in the passed. "If you say so chooser of weak male." She said, while putting up a brave front. She smiles inwardly, when she notices the spoke woman blush. She knew the male was blushing, to even though she could not see his face clearly. Her thoughts were interrupted, when the woman composed herself enough to speak again.  
  
Nabiki could not believe she was blushing like -- like a schoolgirl with a secret crush. She was better than that. She was always in control of her emotions. She had to regain control somehow, and the only way she could do that was to distract herself and everyone around her. "How about a quick match then?" She asked. "To prove my male's worth." She rubbed in to goad the warrior. "Of course all Amazon Laws will need to be rescinded for this spar. I don't need my male to be chased, when he defeats you." She stated to further anger the Amazon.  
  
Liner was outraged; to imply she was weak and would lose to an inferior male was the greatest of insults. "How dare she!" She thought. To her credit, she kept her anger in check, and accepted the challenge to fight.  
  
"Sisters! I have been challenged, so this male might prove his worth to address the council. I have also agreed to rescind all Amazon laws for this spar." She yelled so loud that it hurt the ears of those nearby.  
  
  
  
Heads of amazons started popping over barriers and walls to watch the upcoming match. Liner looked at Mamoru with a glare that spoke volumes about her superiority "Are you in agreement weak male?" She asked.  
  
"Was he in agreement?" Mamoru asked himself in silent thought "Hell No! Nabiki, what the hell are you doing?" He ranted to himself. "I knew some improvising might be in order but this is ridiculous." He concluded, not daring to voice his thought aloud. Trying his best not to make eye contact, he answers yes. Out of the corner of his eye, he watches a smile cross the guard's face. He listened carefully as she once again addressed Nabiki.  
  
"Very respectful, this one, -- I think few of our males could take lessons from him. I think I let live when I win. Prepare yourself weak male." Liner said in broken Japanese.   
  
Mamoru slowly walked away from his group of warriors to face Liner alone. He stopped and took a sloppy stance that showed a thousand holes in his defense. For the first time he looked Liner in the eyes like a warrior should.  
  
Liner watched him walk away from his team, and take a stance that would have fooled a novice. It appeared to her to be sloppy, but the stance he took could quickly be adjusted. She would have to be careful with this male. It's when she finally was able to look into his eyes that she truly began to worry. Confidence, nothing but strong pure confidence showed in his eyes. Only a female warrior should display that kind of confidence. "Not to worry, I'll knock him down several pegs." She thought to bolster her own confidence.  
  
With a warrior cry that her ancestors could hear, she charged him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard as the two combatants fought. Punches, kicks, and swipes were either blocked or connected, as the two warriors seem to be on par with each other. The occasional yell rang out across the village as they fought.  
  
Mamoru slowly turned up the heat as they fought. He yawned inwardly as he soon realized this Amazon did not pose a challenge. He opted instead to demonstrate her weaknesses in her defenses.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Nabiki watched awe struck as Mamoru fought Liner. She glanced over at her sister, only to see the envy bug had once again bitten her.  
  
"It's not fair, I study and practice all my life and Mamoru has only studied for a year, and he has already surpassed me." Akane said with envy in her voice.  
  
Nabiki could understand and appreciate Akane's envy. Her thoughts interrupted, when Ryoko jumped into the conversation.   
  
"Mamoru is such a natural at the art. I was there for eight months of his training." Ryoko said with just a slight ting of envy in her own voice. "We all knew his background, and none of us could understand how he learned or adapted so quickly." She mused aloud not addressing anyone specifically. She looked at Akane with a look that bore concern and worry. "He knew all this himself of course, and once asked my Mom how he was able to progress so quickly. She can't or won't find an answer to his question. The memories of Ranma alone can't be all it. Even with Ranma's knowledge, he should have spent years training his body. Ryoko said in an informative way. "I now have my own suspicions with these reincarnated people coming out of the wood work." She said in her blunt and callus fashion.   
  
Nabiki retreated into thoughts to pondered what she had just leaned. She needed time to think. "Could he be a reincarnated warrior from the past, or is it just his drive to succeed and prevail?" She questioned. Ryoko brought her back to the present by interrupting her thoughts a second time that day. Her attention was brought back to the fight.  
  
"Look at that, he is just toying with her." Ryoko said in frustration.  
  
Nabiki was once again shocked when Akane stood up for him.  
  
  
  
"Don't be to hard on him Ryoko." Akane said with a hint of awe and envy intertwined. "I thought that myself at first, but he is only going after her weaknesses, and she has slowly been closing them up." She said with the up most confidence. "Let them be, she is learning from a new opponent. How I wish Ranma had that kind of respect for me as a fighter." She said with pure envy in her voice this time.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Cologne, Lash, and A'von were watching the spar from afar. A'von was shaking her head in frustration.  
  
"One of our best warriors in this young generation can't even defeat a simple male. He is making a mockery out of her." A'von said with frustration resonating in her voice.  
  
Cologne and Lash glanced at each other. While they were at odds with each other, they both knew a training spar when they saw it.   
  
Cologne having trained many of the warriors herself shakes her head. "I was afraid of this. Mamoru was just learning the arts when I left Japan. He had a very natural talent back then. While his style is, Anything Goes. I can't help notice a flavor of something else." She informed the other two elders. "I know that style, but I can't place my finger on it." She said less confidently.   
  
"A'von I would not concern myself with him making a mockery of her. He is training her and she knows it. If she does not bow in respect at the end of this fight she should be punished." Cologne said in a voice that she reserved only for her position as leader of the village.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Liner was panting. It did not take her long to figure out she did not have a chance in this fight. In fact she believed he was holding back, but not in a humiliating way. He was giving as well as he was receiving. She quickly realized it was like fighting one elder. He was only going for the obvious holes she left in her defenses. She quickly closed those holes only to open new ones. The match that turned into a spar went on a full twenty minutes before she had her defenses closed off. She found herself flat on her back when the male turned up the heat once again with a powerful roundhouse kick. Before she could respond, he was on top of her. He had his hand held back for the killing blow.  
  
Both knew the match was over and she totally relaxed to show she surrendered. Mamoru sprang up from his position over her with the flexibility of a cat, and then he offered a hand up to show no hard feelings. Liner quickly grasped his arm, and allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet.  
  
Liner was surprised when he spoke to her in perfect Meridian.  
  
"Warrior Liner, you have much potential. Please feel free to sign up for training should these negotiations prove fruitful." Mamoru said with as much respect as he could muster.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Everyone aboard Tsunami shuddered nervously as Washu laughed mechanically and yelled in the voice of a classical mad/evil scientist. "The Universal Babel Fish Translator! It works! It works!"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
She nodded and bowed while thinking evil thoughts. "I hope Elder Cologne goes down in flames." She thought. She then looked over at Nabiki. "I apologize for insulting you ability to find a strong mate." She said with confidence and warrior pride. She smirked with satisfaction when she saw them both power blush.   
  
Without another word, she motioned them to follow and led them to the square. If she felt any shame in her defeat, she did not show it. She walked in pride, as she was now a better warrior. She could see hints of envy show in her sister's face as they went through the village. Other warriors would want a crack at this male.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
As his team and he was lead through the village by Liner, Mamoru took in his surroundings. The village sported a very simply, functional look. No fancy architecture could be seen anywhere. It was nothing more than a basic bush village. No signs of electricity could be seen anywhere. To say they were completely primitive would be a mistake. There was some equipment used for agricultural purposes through out the village, and he did spot a solar powered phone.  
  
When they reached, the center of the square Mamoru noticed the elders of the village approach. He looked down at the ground in respect. He would not look at them until specifically addressed to answer a question.   
  
Liner was the first to break the silence after everyone settled. She loudly addressed the invader's team for the entire village to hear. "Invaders of Amazon territory." She let those words hang for dramatic affect. "Why have you risked your lives to come here?" She finished. She curiously waited for an answer herself. If the women's ability was anything like the male's ability than they could have easily taken what they wanted by now with great losses to the village.  
  
To the surprise of the villagers one of the women spoke and not the male. Nabiki followed Liner's lead and loudly announced their intent in Meridian. She had taken the time to learn the language when the Amazons had first arrived back home. She bowed. "Honored Elders, we are here to retrieve Ranma Saotome. He was taken against his will while my male "Mamoru" was in negations with Elder Cologne for a peaceful solution to the your village's claim to Ranma."  
  
Nabiki then went into the story of how Mamoru had come into their lives, and the decisions he made to find a peaceful solution to Ranma's life. She then went into the history of the warriors that had come with them, and why they were there.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, that is it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, any constructive criticism is welcome.   
  
A big thank you to Aleh who has pointed out several of my mistakes in chapter 23. You have more than likely noticed a revision in my writing style once again in this chapter. After researching every thing, he pointed out to me. I have tried to tighten up my own writing.   
  
  
  
He has not looked at chapter 24 yet so any mistakes are my own. I did not want to keep you waiting as I plan to revise the whole thing at some point in the future.  
  
Adyen: Ya, I think I went a little overboard myself. Then again, I've tried to make it clear the Senshi would more than likely not be fighting.   
  
As to Nura and Umino, I'm setting up material for the third arch. I put them in testing to get the completely out of the way. You won't be seeing them again till the third arc, which belongs to the twins.  
  
OM 


	24. Thoughts!

Lash along with several other village elders glared at Cologne. One did not lightly enter negotiations with an outsider and then skip out. The story she heard was amazing. With a more critical eye, she extended her senses to observe the warriors. Except for Nabiki and Akane, she could feel the power radiating off all of them. She nearly panicked, when the woman named Ryoko glared at her and spiked her power to unbelievable heights. She focused on Mamoru again. "A pity, this will not go the way he wishes. I pray this village will survive." She thought. She decided to move forward. Time to let the male speak for himself but first a little distraction. "Male could you please introduce me to our other guest?" She asked. "We have lost or manners in inquiring about them." She said.  
  
Mamoru bowed in respect to Lash. "Of course Elder Lash. Our spokes woman is Nabiki Tendo and the woman standing next to her is her younger sister Akane Tendo." He said as he introduced the two sisters.  
  
He gestured in the direction of the wild looking one. "The confident looking one is an exclusive friend and sparing partner of mind, Ryoko. Her fighting skills make me look like I'm standing still." He said.  
  
Having observed Mamour's skills, Lash nodded in understanding.   
  
Mamoru then gestured to the rest of the women who had acted as point guards. "The rest of the team are friends with Akane and Ranma. They are the Sailor Senshi, reincarnated magical warriors from the past. Both Akane and Ranma helped them out of a very bad situation. They are rather miffed that they have lost a valuable ally in Ranma. They don't exactly have a lot of people they can rely on when things start to get tough." He said with every ounce of authority he could muster.  
  
Lash blanched under the glares of the Sailor Senshi. "Cologne, you idiot, it appears you have managed to piss off a bunch of powerful people. Best to get the focus off us and back on them." She thought. "Tell us your story in your own words male." She stated non-consinding (sp) way.  
  
For the first time Mamoru looked her in the eye and began to speak. For the most part, he told the female's story word for word. He would occasionally emphasize a point, or cover something about which she did not know. As he continued, Lash's anger grew. Cologne had done nothing more than tarnish the village's reputation. He surprised her that he did not treat her or the other elders with disrespect. Her attention peaked when he covered the letter that Cologne had left. "She would pay for this." She thought.  
  
Lash looked at the faces of the other villagers. "Good," she thought. "I'll not be alone in this." Almost everyone was glairing daggers at Cologne. Mamoru may only be a simple male, but he acted honorably in an impossible situation. Cologne had acted dishonorably and put the entire village at risk.  
  
Mamoru had finished his story awaiting either questions or a response. He could feel the tension in the air. Finally, Lash spoke after several minutes of silent reflection.   
  
"Mamoru is it?" Lash asked politely.   
  
He nodded in an affirmative not daring to speak.  
  
"You were thrust into a situation that would have drove most people insane or into hiding. You have a strong will and mind. Perhaps your will and mind are too strong for some. You tried your best to deal with an impossible situation openly and honestly, and you have driven yourself hard in training to rescue Ranma." Lash said with the up most confidence.  
  
Mamoru remained silent, as he believed there was more to be said.  
  
"To my knowledge you have acted only honorably in your actions since the exchange took place. As much as it grieves me to apologize to a male, who is an outsider nonetheless. I apologize for the actions of our sister for the village. They have unbelievably embarrassed this village. We will appropriately punish both Cologne and Shampoo for their actions in this matter." Lash said with a grave voice to save face with the rest of the village.  
  
In all, that he was anticipating an apology was not one of them. He bowed in respect. "Honored Elder Lash, our village accepts your apology on the behalf of your great village." Mamoru said with as much respect as he could muster.   
  
"However, it is not punishment we seek." He said while glairing at Cologne. "All we want is the return of Ranma and strong relations with this village in the future." He said with sincerity in his voice.  
  
Lash nodded her head in great sadness. "This village is doomed." She thought. "As to the issue with how to deal with Ranma. - To get him to conform to the Amazon way of life Cologne permanently altered his memory and behavior. She used ancient and secret Amazon techniques to do so. I'm afraid the process is irreversible." She said with great sadness knowing her village was fixing to be harmed.  
  
"Under different circumstances we would have allowed him to return to your world. I'm afraid he could not survive the way he is now." She said feeling her true age for the first time in over a century.  
  
Mamoru was about to counter her point when Akane beat him to the punch.   
  
"What did you monsters do to him?" Akane yelled pulling out the overused and oversized sub-space hammer out of hammer space.  
  
Mamoru watched Lash flinch at being called a monster, and cringe when she saw the oversized sub-space hammer flash into existence. He silently walked up to Akane and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down and put away your hammer Akane, it will be all right. I promise." He whispered to her.  
  
Lash inwardly sighed with relief when Akane calmed down. She decided it best to answer the question before they destroyed the village. "Cologne made him completely submissive to everyone except outsiders. If he were to return with you, he would try to return here with disasters results. You know yourself how strong he is." She said with trepidation.  
  
Mamoru turned his attention away from Akane and back to Lash. "Fear not Elder Lash. When Cologne kidnapped Ranma, he made some preparations. He was expecting this to happen and left a back door for me to access. All that I ask is that I be allowed to try." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Lash outwardly sighed this time. "How can this back door exist? How do you know this?" She asked with hope.  
  
Mamoru smiled at her. "How the back door exists, Ranma made one and hide it in a place where Cologne would not dare look. As to how I know, we were in contact at the time of the kidnapping." He answered.  
  
Before Lash could give her answer Cologne interrupted.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Liner had watched the proceedings with interest. The male was driven by honor and loyalty. She now regretted rescinding the laws of the village. Good males were hard to come by.   
  
The story itself proved too fantastic to be true. Then again, she had seen many strange events in her young life to totally discount it. To have been in another person's body and faced the trials he must have marked his character. Only the most foolish would challenge his reasons to be here.  
  
Cologne had gone to far in entering negotiations in the first place. Now the damage was done. Luckily, they had someone looking a peaceful solution that would most likely benefit the village. The villages fighting ability would grow..  
  
She looked at her fellow sisters and noticed that she was not alone in that conclusion. "Cologne is going down," she thought.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Cologne had been listening to this lowly male and upstart Elder for long enough. She had done what she did to insure the survival of the village and her granddaughter.  
  
"The return of Son-In-Law is unacceptable. The only way you will get him is by force, and you will go through me first." She said with both pride and confidence.   
  
"That should be enough to scare him off. He dare not risk a fight now." She thought.   
  
She let the glares she received from the villagers bounce off her back. "In time they will see I have their best interest at heart." She thought.   
  
To her surprise Mamoru did not back down. He was glairing at her with almost cat like eyes. "Before I accept your challenge Elder Cologne, please let me explain a few things to you. I am no longer afraid of you. When I found Ranma's cousin, I made a few discoveries. It turns out Ranma's cousin's grandfather has aided this village in the past. He helped me boost my skills to levels I never thought would be obtainable." He saw that this news did not phase Cologne. "Does the name Yosho mean anything to you Cologne?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
He got the response he was looking for. Cologne pales with the use of that name.   
  
"Yosho's family, which is a royal family, has sent support." He said firmly. "Your actions do not please them, and I did not want to use a forceful hand, but Ranma will be returning with us." Mamoru said with an unquestionable authority in his voice.  
  
Cologne blanched at his tone of voice. "How dare he talk to me in such a matter?" She silently questioned herself. "I don't know how you found out about Yosho, Mamoru, but I believe you are bluffing. I can't sense any other Ki in the area and the village would have noticed a large group of people in the area. A pity you and your friends must die." She launches herself at Mamoru with lightening speed, only to be knocked back by a large energy discharge.  
  
The unknown female warrior had shot that blast from her hand without so much as a sound. When Cologne had regained some of her senses, she realized she was being dressed down like a small child. "How dare you! If I have not missed anything, Mamoru has not yet accepted your challenge. Try that again and I will kill you myself child." Ryoko grinned like the cat that ate the canary when she dressed Cologne down. "When you regain your composer, you will have your fight. Pray that I'm able to save your life should things get out of control."  
  
Before Cologne could respond, two ghosts appeared before Mamoru. One she knew, the other she did not.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Lash watched with interest as Cologne was knocked back like a common housefly. "Ouch, that had to hurt," she thought. "What manner of warriors did Mamoru bring with him," she asked herself. If I had not stepped in our village would have been leveled by now. - Mamoru must really want our friendship. He could have just walked right in and done as he damned pleased with these kind of powerful people behind him.  
  
She nearly cried out with fear when she saw two ghosts appear in front of Mamoru. A panic was building across the village. What sort of male consorts with ghosts? "What kind of witch craft is this?" she asked herself.  
  
Mamoru notices the fear building up with the superstitious villagers and addresses them first. "Please don't be afraid. They are not ghosts. They are merely projections of real people whom we can talk to." He said in what he hoped was a calm soothing voice.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Liner was unnerved by the sudden discharge of energy by Ryoko. "Cologne nearly sent us up against that?" She asked herself. "What manner of allies does Mamoru and Ranma have?" She noticed that some of her sisters were growing nervous and not in a productive way. "Cologne may have done the right thing for the wrong reasons." She thought. "Mamoru could have used a much heavier hand than he did. Their village will prove a very power ally." She reflected.  
  
  
  
She nearly yelled aloud when the two ghosts appeared in front of Mamoru. She was relived when Mamoru explained they were not ghost. Her people had encountered ghost before with bad results. She noticed that her sisters around her had begun to calm down.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Noticing he was getting the desired effect, he introduces the two new comers to Lash and the village. "Elder Lash, allow me to introduce you to my adopted sister and one of Ranma's former fiancés, Ukyou Johnson." He said. He smiled with pleasure when Ukyou bowed to Lash and uttered a respectful greeting.   
  
"The lovely woman standing next to her is Ryoko's aunt Princess Tsunami." Mamoru said with as much grace as possible. Tsunami said a small greeting, and Mamoru got down to business.  
  
Mamoru observed the women before him. The looks on their faces betrayed no emotion. "Is there something wrong, " he asked. It was a rhetorical question; they would not have appeared in the village if there were not a problem.  
  
Ukyou answered the question in as a professional manor. "Bro, it would appear that Shampoo is trying to escape with Ranma. Do you have any instructions for us?", she asked.  
  
Mamoru considered this and then looked at Tsunami. "Can you bring them both to this location?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes, but I'll have to drop the cloak on the entire fleet." Tsunami said.  
  
"I see." Mamoru said while giving this information some thought. He turned and addressed at Lash. "Elder, It was never my intention to deal with the village this heavily handed unless things turned really sour." He said with great sadness.  
  
"Great," he thought, "everything I've worked for is fixing to be flushed down the toilet. Why can't things ever work out easily?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Lash noticed the sadness was over Mamoru in great waves. "What is going on she," she asked herself. "What would cause such a large emotional change in him?" she continued. She was not surprised by the news that Shampoo was on the run with Ranma, but did this princess mean by fleet. They were nowhere near water. What ever it is, it could not be as bad as Mamoru thought. It would take something very drastic to shake the respect she had building for him.   
  
She had already decided that Mamoru could have used a considerably heavier handed than he already had. It was understandable that he came here expecting trouble. He had good reason to expect it. It was to his credit that he tried so hard for the peaceful solution.  
  
Despite what he was dreading, her village would grow thanks to this male. She would see to that.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru flinched when he received even more bad news. "Mamoru, my sensors indicate the Shampoo is pregnant. This is probably going to a shock to her so I'll be sending her directly to Washu." Tsunami informed him.  
  
"Great, more complications," Mamoru thought.   
  
"Use your best judgment Tsunami." He said as he began to concentrate on his Ki senescing ability. Not only did the cloak block visible sight of the ships, it also blocked everyone's energy signatures. If someone with Ki sensing abilities was not prepared, they could easily be overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of such a large Ki signatures.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Liner noticed the sudden emotional shift in Mamoru. "Something is not good." She thought. Mamoru has suddenly become very depressed. "Its like all that he has worked for is fixing to be lost." She thought.  
  
She nearly collapsed when a heavy weight seemed to press on her mind. "That is Ki," she thought. Loads and loads of Ki were assaulting her Ki sensing abilities. With great effort, she shut that ability off. "Where the hell is that coming from," she asked herself.  
  
She then noticed that the sunlight had considerably dimmed. She looked up at the sun to see what was blocking it, and to her credit held back a blood-curling scream of terror.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yep, I'm going to leave it right there, or the next chapter will be very very short. Hell, who am I kidding. It's a cliffhanger or sorts. I'll be beginning with Liner's thoughts next time round and resolving the Ranma situation. As to the fight with Cologne? -- I'm still trying to decide how to deal with that. It might go into another chapter all together. It will be were ever my musings lead me. 


	25. Fear & Tears

There is voting at the end for fan service. Just leave me a review or send me e-mail.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Liner noticed that the sunlight had dimmed considerably. She looked up at the sun to see what was blocking it, and to her credit held back a blood-curling scream of terror. She heard some of her less disciplined sisters scream out in fear. It was the first time she remembered the village having such a reaction. The sight before them was indeed frightening.   
  
Up in the sky were objects, oddly enough made out of wood. Their lines and curves were not harsh or threatening. In fact, they were easy to look at in a way. No two objects were the same and appeared to be made by master artisans. In the center of each appeared to be a slight hint of metal as the sunlight reflected off it. One object was larger than the rest and had a human airplane attached to its under belly.  
  
"What an odd sight," she thought.   
  
What was the most frightening was that each ship radiated an oppressive power the likes of which she had never felt. "How the hell are we suppose to fight those things," she asked herself. As she gained, her composer she could count forty ships floating in the air.   
  
She looked to the elders for some sort of guidance. Cologne was looking at Mamoru in fear and Lash was looking at him for guidance. She to decided to look at him for direction. What she saw surprised her. Mamoru appeared sad and depressed. It was like he had aged ten years before her very eyes.   
  
Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she remembered the advanced apology he had given. Mamoru had not wanted to reveal these objects but Shampoo had forced his hand in the matter. He had come to retrieve Ranma and make allies with the village. He knew this was the reaction he would get. She smiled inwardly and stood tall.   
  
"These people from Japan would make powerful allies." She thought.  
  
She let out a shrill warriors call that insured safety. Lash soon repeated the call, and the other villagers looked at them both as they had both grown two heads.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Lash noticed a sudden dimming of the sunlight and looked up to see what was obscuring the sun. In the sky was a fleet of air ships. Ships made of wood with very little visible metal. The Ki they were emitting was extremely oppressive.   
  
She could feel the fear running throughout the village like the waves of an ocean, and there was not a thing she could do about it. The village had never faced anything like this before. She looked to Cologne and noticed that she was gripped by the same fear. For the first time in Amazon history, they were helpless. She looked at Mamoru to see what his next move would be and noticed that he appeared depressed over the entire situation. Then she remembered.  
  
He had apologized in advanced to her about this whole thing. While he had come to rescue Ranma, he had also come seeking friendship. "He thinks everything he has worked towards is falling apart." She thought. Before she could act, Liner at let out a shrill warriors call that insured safety. She quickly repeated it in the hope that it would calm the villagers down.   
  
To her surprise, all she got was strange stares.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Cologne noticed a sudden drop in sunlight and an oppressive increase of Ki in the surrounding area. She looked up in the sky and knew that she had lost: utterly and completely.   
  
Mamoru had not been lying when he said he had brought allies. She had overstepped her bounds and she knew it. She prayed that he would somehow spare the village and not wipe it out due to her pride. She had very little faith in outsiders.  
  
She looked up in surprise when she heard the guard Liner and then Lash let out the safety call.   
  
"What do they know that I do not," she asked herself.   
  
She was saddened when she realized the call did not have the desired effect. She had always thought that her village was braver than this.   
  
It was time to see if he was bluffing.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru heard the screaming and saw even a few warriors' faint dead away.   
  
"Great this is not what I'm needing," he thought.   
  
He looked down at the ground in despair. "They will be too fearful of us now to have any meaningful alliance. I went too fast. I'm sorry Ranma, I failed."  
  
He heard a shrill call come from both Liner and Lash. It seemed to calm down the Amazons only slightly. "I wonder what that was all about," he asked himself.  
  
Before he could pursue the nature of the call Cologne challenged him.  
  
"Interesting toys you have up in the air Mamoru." She stated. "Are they projections also," she asked.  
  
Mamoru looked at the Amazon Elder and smirked. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order then Elder Cologne." He said in a confident voice.   
  
He then looked over at Lash. "Elder Lash, Cologne believes I have only brought toys along to float in the air." He said. "Are you in need of any lakes or ponds in the nearby area?" He asked.  
  
Lash considered the request. "The male is asking permission to demonstrate the fire power at his disposal. It must be extremely lethal if he is indicating there will be a crater large enough to form a lake." She mussed. Before she could answer, Sailor Moon stepped forward.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Usagi watched the proceedings with interest while observing her environment. She was looking for the one clue that would allow her to step forward. It was a random memory and this village fit the location. Soon enough she spotted the sign she was looking for. An upside down moon crescent is embedded on the forehead of one of the crude statures in the square. "The royal symbol," she thought.   
  
Nabiki and Mamoru's stories did not wavier far from one another. Lash and the villagers seemed to be open to his story. Only Cologne had remained defiant. "I'll only step in if I'm needed." She thought as she continued to observe her environment.  
  
She flinched when Cologne was knocked back by the sudden energy discharge and the harsh tone that Ryoko used on her.   
  
She felt all of Mamoru's hard work unravel as both Tsunami and Ukyou appeared as projections. When the fleet appeared his work shattered. She could see into his heart and tell that he had given up at Cologne's last challenge. She decided it was time to step in when talk of a lake being added to the landscape was brought up.  
  
She walked up next to Mamoru and placed a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head and looked at her. She almost gasped aloud when she saw the utter despair in his face. "He believes he has failed in his mission." She thought. She gave him time to speak first. It was still his mission after all.  
  
Before Lash could answer his question, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and a calming presence. He turned his head to see Sailor Moon standing next to him. "Yes? Your Majesty," he said in a whisper so no one could over hear him. He felt hope again when she smiled up at him.  
  
"Mamoru, some new information has become known. Let us handle it from here please." She said in her regal voice that left no question as to who was in charge.  
  
Mamoru only nodded and stepped back.  
  
Usagi was grateful for the room that Mamoru had just left for her. Her smiling face tuned into a cold hard blank stare as she turned her attention to Cologne. "That will be quite enough Elder Cologne." She said in a regal voice that made even the hardest of warriors flinch.  
  
Cologne looked on in confusion at the change of people confronting her. She needed time to collect her thoughts and she was not getting that time. The bluff had failed, and she had lost total control of the situation. "Heck, I never had control to begin with," she thought. "Might as well see were this leads."   
  
"What do you have to contribute to this debacle child?" she asked. She nearly fled when the young girl smiled at her.  
  
Usagi smiled at Cologne's uncooperative receptiveness. "Well, at least she is willing to listen," she thought. She stepped closer to the wizened old woman and done a polite curtsy. She then stepped back, placed her hands over her chest, and closed her eyes letting the energy flow through her like a raging river.  
  
Cologne blanched at the sudden energy flow that the young warrior was broadcasting. She had heard of the Sailor Senshi while in Japan, but she did not consider them worthy of her time. She silently cursed herself when she saw the woman began to glow. She covered her eyes when the light became to bright for her to look at.   
  
Cologne looked again, when the light had dimmed to a comfortable level. The warrior's skimpy outfit had been replaced by a long flowing formal dress reserved for royalty of the Moon Kingdom so long ago. Then she noticed the birth right upon the warrior's brow. For the first time in over a century, she cried.  
  
Serenity's heart went out to Cologne, but she still had some unfinished business to attend.   
  
She broadcasted her voice in a soft regal manner. "Amazon warriors, I am Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, reincarnated. At the fall of our kingdom over a thousand years ago, our mother sent our court, several citizens, and myself to the future after sealing up the great evil that had befallen us. I believe you are the descendents of a secret military base that we have just recently remembered.   
  
Ranma is an ally and friend to us, and we miss him dearly. We wish him to return to us. We would not be here if not for him.  
  
Mamoru is also an ally to us and will be of a great help to our rise to power with the aid of Nabiki.  
  
Do not make us alienate you as enemies. Please be our allies."  
  
Without another word she powered back down without collapsing, went, and engulfed Cologne in a hug.  
  
Cologne welcomed the embrace of a legend - no princess of a long lost kingdom. She wept into the hug at her lose. She had lost her position in the village and all she had worked for. She had most likely put Shampoo into a position of shame that she would have to live with for the rest of her life. What hurt the most was that she had lost to a male without so much as a fist being thrown and could never seek revenge.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Lash cried along with Cologne but for different reasons. Their princess had returned to them. Without a second thought, she let a warrior's cry of joy carry throughout the village. Soon she was joined by many of her sisters who understood. Through their loss, they had won. The village was stronger, safer, and more secure.  
  
She looked at one of the new leaders for this new alliance as an equal now. "Do what you must to bring Ranma back to the way he was Elder Mamoru." She said.   
  
She smiled as Mamoru bowed towards her and then spoke with the projection of Tsunami. She almost yelped when Ranma appeared out of thin air in the square.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Liner saw the warrior transform before her eyes. She new the stories just as well as any sister inside the village. "Why had no one made the connection," She wondered.   
  
No, she did not want to alienate their princess now that she had been returned to them. She believed in her heart that the elders of the village would do the right thing. The village will definitely be stronger now.  
  
She quickly returned the cry of joy that Lash had started. "In the end we won," Liner reasoned.  
  
She let out a yelp of surprise when Ranma suddenly appeared in the square and backed up uneasily when both he and Mamoru began to sound like cats.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru sighed with great relief at Serenity's plea with the Amazons. The choice was completely in their hands now. It would have been a lot easier to deal with the Amazons had he know of the Senshi's link to them before hand. All that was left was to collect Ranma.  
  
After a quick chat with Tsunami, Ranma appeared. With out reservation he opened the back door that Ranma had left and called on the Neko. He once again found himself in familiar darkness.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
On a nearby mountain, a great darkness felt large amounts of life energy come from the Amazon warrior's village down below.  
  
"Perhaps it's best that I wait to make my move." It thought.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, that is it for this chapter. These last two chapters were not in the original scheme of things and have proven to be very difficult to write, as I have no rough draft to work from.   
  
I know I'm probably going to be raked over the coals for my handling of Cologne in this chapter. I think I handled the situation properly. I know what its like to have the rug pulled out from underneath you in a life-altering event. It's not a very pleasant situation to be in folks, and I pray you NEVER find yourself in that kind of situation. That being said, my handling of Cologne stands.  
  
Ok, I need a vote here. Who wants to see Ryoga stumble into the village and become a cat's toy along with Cologne? Should I have Akane derive a conclusion and add catnip? Should I throw panda steak (err man) into the mix? I expect to hear from at least ten of my readers.  
  
Ayden: Actually, I like Cologne. She has been a very fun character to write for. Its the consequences of her actions right now that have come back to bite her in the ass. In this case its not a matter of like or dislike. I felt no humor in her humiliation at the hands of Ryoko, Lash, and Mamoru. I don't like the stupid panda man. Feel very, very sorry for Cologne. It is not over for her yet. (smirk) 


	26. Nekoken

After a quick chat with Tsunami, Ranma appeared. With out reservation he opened the back door that Ranma had left and called on the Neko. He once again found himself in familiar darkness.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru once again found himself in familiar darkness. Without taking any further time to adjust, he projected his mind out to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
He waited silently for several moments before he got a response. He had no idea how much time was passing in this reality. He had to hurry. Should someone interrupt the Neko-ken before he finished he seriously doubted he could reestablish the link. Once again, he called out in a soothing voice as possible.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
This time he got a response.  
  
"Who are you?, What do you want? Where are we?"  
  
Mamoru responded.  
  
"An old friend who has come to restore what you have lost. You are currently linked to my mind as I am yours."  
  
It did not take long for this Ranma to respond.  
  
"I have lost nothing. Go Away!"  
  
Mamoru knew this would be difficult. He had to somehow peek his curiosity.   
  
"I can't do that. Do you not remember Akane or Ukyou?"  
  
There were several moments of silence.   
  
"The un-cute macho tomboy, and the cute fiancée, but I don't remember anything about them."  
  
Mamoru knew that he finally had him cornered.   
  
"Do you wish to remember them?"  
  
"What do you get out of this if I remember?"  
  
"I will get nothing in return. You have already paid me with your knowledge. I will have repaid a dept to you by doing this.   
  
"You on the other had have everything to gain. The memories you left in my mind the last time we were in contact with each other, new fighting techniques, and personal choice."  
  
"Show me."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
For reasons he did not understand he was on the run with his wife Shampoo. As soon as the invaders had shown up Cologne had ordered the both of them to flee.   
  
He was confused, why did they not want me to stay and fight? Next to Cologne, I'm the strongest in the Village.  
  
As soon as they made it out of the valley, he felt an oppressing energy in the air. Before he could identify it, he felt an energy wave come over his body. Before he realized it, he was standing in the middle of the village before the invaders. As he quickly assess the village he realized there was no sign of combat and his fellow villagers seemed afraid. His Mother-In-Law seemed to be an emotional wreck.   
  
Before he could ask any questions, he felt the Neko being pulled forward in his mind.  
  
"How could this be," he asked himself. There was no sign of a cat anywhere. How could he be entering the Neko-ken. He tried to fight the effect and lost.   
  
He knew he was under the Neko-ken, but he was conscience. It was a first for him as far as he knew. He nearly jumped when he learned he was not alone.  
  
====  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Who was that? Did the voice present a threat? Should he answer? A long time passed as he considered those questions.   
  
"Ranma?"  
  
The voice had called out for him again. This time the voice projected a friendly tone. There was only one way to get the answers that puzzled his mind. He answered.  
  
"Who are you?, What do you want Where are we?"  
  
He awaited the answers patiently.  
  
  
  
"I'm an old friend who has come to restore what you have lost. You are currently linked to my mind as I am yours."  
  
Ranma was confused. To his knowledge, he had lost nothing. It must be some sort of trick.  
  
"I have lost nothing. Go Away!"  
  
The answer he got was not the one he was seeking.  
  
"I can't do that. Do you not remember Akane or Ukyou?"  
  
Akane, the un-cute, tomboy fiancée who always hit him with that blasted hammar. She is an enemy to the village. What about her was a threat? He tried to remember why she was a threat. He felt his head begin to hurt as he tried to focus on her. When he stopped focusing the headache went away.  
  
Ranma tried focusing on the cute fiancée: Ukyou. She is also a threat to the village but he could not remember why and his head would begin to hurt if he focused on her. There had to be something going on and he wanted answers.  
  
"The un-cute macho tomboy, and the cute fiancée, but I don't remember anything about them."  
  
Best to leave things out in the open. It was not wise to get caught in a trap.  
  
"Do you wish to remember them?"  
  
He knew he had blocked memories. He did not like the idea of not being able to remember.  
  
"What do you get out of this if I remember?"  
  
"Lets see what the cost is," he thought.  
  
"I will get nothing in return. You have already paid me with your knowledge. I will have repaid a dept to you by doing this.   
  
"You on the other had have everything to gain. The memories you left in my mind the last time we were in contact with each other, new fighting techniques, and personal choice."  
  
"New fighting techniques," Ranma asked himself. "Why did he not say so."   
  
"Show me."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Show me."  
  
That was all Mamoru needed to establish the link that would undo the brainwashing that had been done to Ranma.   
  
Blackness.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Mamoru regarded his two children.  
  
"That's how I came to know everyone, and how we essentially rescued Ranma. " Mamoru said. "Everything else after that just clicked." He continued.  
  
"Your Great-Grandmother was thrown out of the village despite my best efforts to let her stay." He said. "Much to your Mother's distress, I invited Cologne into my home in the States." He finished.  
  
"I could not help Shampoo. She is now forbidden from ever taking another husband. I invited her as well, but she turned me down. She said something about living in shame. She has refused any and all contact." He said.  
  
"Your mother and I helped advise the Queen during her rise to power." He said.  
  
Queen Serinity then piped in. "Mamoru, your being to honest. You funned the entire operation in the beginning and got us secretly into the offices of the power holders. Nabiki and you do not take enough credit. We would still be trying to get started if not for your help."  
  
Mamoru looked up at his Queen. "You are to kind," he said.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Both Jack and Jill swelled with pride. Their father had achieved more than either could have possibly dreamed of. He had really held back a lot of information over the years. This would take some getting use to.   
  
Jill looked at Jack and established their telepathic link that their Great-Grandmother always encouraged. "I can't believe any of this, and yet here we are in the Queen's audience chamber." She said.  
  
Jack knew exactly how his sister was feeling. It was all a bit over whelming. "I know what you mean Sis. I'm inclined to believe we are being told the truth. I just can't believe that Dad knows the Neko-ken. Is in that a berserker state? What on earth happen to the outside world while he was in communication with Ranma?" He said.   
  
Both Serenity and Mamoru were watching the twins have their silent conversation in peace. Jill broke the silence. "Father, what happen when you were in the Neko-ken?" She asked. "We both thought that was a berserker state."  
  
They both watched as their father looked at the ground. It took several minutes for him to give an answer.  
  
"You're right, the Neko-ken is a berserker state, and I have no idea what happen. I know both Ranma and I were in that state for over a week, and that we done something to strain our relationship with the village; however, no one will tell Ranma or me." Mamoru said.  
  
Before the twins could continue pressing for an answer Ukyou stepped into the conversation.   
  
"I'll handle it brother, but I'll need you to leave the room." Ukyou said.   
  
Mamoru did not like being left in the dark. He felt that it was high time that he be let in on the big secret. "Come on Sis, let me in on the big secret." He said, as he watched a sad look come over his sister's eyes.  
  
Before things get out of hand Serenity interjects. "Mamoru, it is best that Ranma nor you know what happen that afternoon." She said with a sad heart. "We ask you as a friend to please clear the chamber."  
  
Serenity and Ukyou both wanted to cry as they watched Mamoru look down at the ground dejected and hurt.  
  
After she is sure he is gone, Ukyou looks at the twins with a stern look. "If it was up to me, we would not be covering this bit of your fathers past." She said.   
  
She looked over at her Queen who nodded in approval and support.  
  
"No matter how much he begs, pleads, or threatens your father is "NEVER" to learn of what happen after he entered the Neko-ken." She said in a firm voice. She watched in satisfaction, as the twins jump at her sudden yell of never.   
  
"Neither is Ranma." She stated. "Do I make myself clear," she said in her best drill instructor voice.  
  
She smiled in satisfaction as both twins nodded their heads in understanding and compliance.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yep, its short. I'm not satisfied with the chapter. I still feel like something is missing. I made a mistake of having both Ranma's and Mamoru's view points only being darkness when they communicated telepathically in the beginning. I felt like I would be pushing it if I changed that now. I want to go back and add some sort of sparing scene at the end of their little conversation. I'll probably correct that oversight as I go back to the beginning and try to reedit this monster. Only time will tell.   
  
This Chapter was not gone over by any pre-readers for grammar or spelling as the previous chapter.  
  
Adyen: I like Cologne as well, but I thought you didn't paint her in a very good tone for your story.  
  
///* I guess you could be right to a certain extent. I've always viewed Cologne as a cold, calculating person who will stop at nothing to get what she is after. In this case, a member of her family is on the line, which makes her twice as lethal.*\\\  
  
I knew something like this 'secret base' thing would come up sometime, seeing the way you started the story, but I still had to skip through a lot of the story because of it. I *hate* stories where the Amazon Village actually has their roots from the Moon Kingdom.  
  
///* I really struggled over this, but I set myself several goals. Some of the goals I set are: To have as little or no violence as possible, to befriend the Amazon Village, while avoiding the all-powerful original character. I failed on the all-powerful original character, and I did not want to fail on those other two before mentioned goals.   
  
At one point I was almost tempted to toss out the whole Moon Kingdom / Military Base, but could not see a way to avoid the violence and keep true to all the agendas/goals I had set forth. It would have been all too easy to go in with guns a blazing and to say to hell with the rest of the story.  
  
While I have read several Ranma / SM crossovers. I can't say that I have ever read one that had the Amazon's village roots in the Moon Kingdom. It does not surprise me that such stories exist.   
  
I'm sorry if you now hate this story.*\\\   
  
You need a better pre-reader. *  
  
///* The last time I checked, that takes volunteers. I've only had one volunteer to step forward and to offer help on my grammar and spelling. He pointed out several problems and I've been working on them. He has not read the entire story, and I have not bombarded him with the latest chapters.  
  
I do have one pre-reader who has helped me mostly with the context of the story. He has pointed out several holes, which I have filled in the past.   
  
I'll take what you pointed out to me under advisement. My goal now is to get out the last chapter which should be the next one.*\\\ 


End file.
